Impossible Love: An Adison Story
by xxxtigergrlzxx
Summary: Adam Lambert and Allison Iraheta leave their dysfunctional family after the tour to go back to LA. Adam is confused with his feelings. Is he gay, or is it that the girl he loves most in the world has finally touched his heart?
1. Sweet Goodbyes

Adam Lambert and Allison Iraheta stood side by side accepting hugs from their fellow idols, all of them crying so hard, the whole thing seemed blurred.

"Just promise to call once in a while, kay Alligator?" Megan laughed weakly, hugging Allison so tight, she got choked off for a moment.

Allison gave a watery smile and replied, "I will! Promise. Ugh, I'll be missing you like crazy, girl!"

Kris came up to Adam and hugged him tight. Their relationship had strengthened after Idol and now that the tour was over, they both knew they were going to miss each other's company.

"Take care, dude," Kris said with sad eyes. "And don't ever forget the pathetic boy next door who somehow stole your Idol title." He gave a small laugh. Adam rolled his eyes, knowing Kris covered up his emotions well with jokes.

"I'll miss you, Kris. We got along so great…like brothers even," Adam sighed, memories passing through his head. "But I'll call you and we can get together sometime. Bring Katy." Kris nodded, giving his best friend a pound on the back before stepping aside to let others embrace the rocker with a heart of gold.

Meanwhile, Danny Gokey was embracing Allison, holding her longer than anyone else. He let her go and looked into her eyes saying, "My wife died shortly after we had wed. I've always dreamed of the future we could have had. And I've always wanted kids. I've always wanted a little girl. And during these past months, Alli, I've felt like you've been the daughter I've never had the chance to have. You're very special to me and I want you to always be safe."

Allison sniffed, dabbing her eyes with the ends of her sleeves, then gave Danny a smile and replied, "I don't think you know how much that means, Danny. I will without a doubt in the world be proclaimed your unofficial daughter." She gave a bow and Danny laughed, hugging her again.

After everyone had hugged the Glambert and Alli Alligator, Matt and Allison did their salsa pants dance once more just for memories, then the two rockers both grabbed their luggage and waved to their dysfunctional family one last time.

" Love you have a great trip!" called Megan, giving a perky wave.

"Keep it real, ya'll keep it real!" Matt chanted in his special voice Anoop scowled to.

"May God be with you both!" Danny said.

"Bring me back some peanuts!" Scott laughed.

Once Adam and Allison were safely inside the airport away from the idols, Allison excused herself to the bathroom, not saying a word to her best friend as she swiftly slipped past him.

She cleaned the smudges of eyeliner under her eyes and reapplied her makeup. She played with her hair until it looked right, then she tried not to think about leaving all her friends, but to think about seeing Adam's parents and him seeing hers. About their adventure in having their new albums being released together. She tried to smile at her reflection, but it came out wrong so she just sighed and walked out of the bathroom, into Adam's arms.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked into her hair. He pulled her behind a potted plant in a corner so no fans could recognize them and disturb their conversation.

"Yeah," Allison said, her voice betraying her. "Just a bit down."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back as he said quietly, "It's not like we'll never see them again, Alli. Because I can tell you right now, we most definitely will. We can't be away from our brothers and sisters!" Allison laughed and looked up at him with shining eyes.

"Alright, Glambert, let's go," she said, pretending to sound annoyed. "I guess you're always right about everything." She huffed away dramatically but not before Adam could pull her back and plant a small kiss on her head.

"Okay now we can go," he said, laughing as he tugged his luggage ahead of her. She ran past whispering, "Race ya!"


	2. Crush

On the plane, they flew first class, compliments of Fox, their way of thanking them for being on the show. Allison was listening to her IPOD, playing a Jesse McCartney song over and over. Adam was reading a magazine quietly, looking engrossed.

Soon he got bored and put it in the seat pocket in front of him. He looked down at Allison's arm on the armrest next to him and found her fingers free. He gently placed his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Whatcha listening to?" he asked, his gaze teasing as he placed his face close to hers. She looked at him, trying not to smile.

"Some rap song. It's extremely wild and inappropriate for people like you, Adam," she said, playing the game with him. He pursed his lips, considering it. He placed his mouth by her ear.

"If you hook me up with the song, I'll give you a free sip of Diet Coke," he said, gesturing to his fizzing plastic cup on the pull out tray in front of him.

Allison looked at his blue eyes and saw it was serious but had a tint of amusement. She broke out in a laugh sitting back in her chair and closing her eyes in peace. Jesse's voice rang through her ear as he ended his song.

Adam played with Allison's fingers, weaving his own in and out of hers, gently rubbing the back of her hand from time to time, making a very relaxing rhythm for Allison to fall asleep to.

But then, David Archuleta's _Crush _came on her IPOD and David sang as if he were reading her thoughts. She felt Adam's warmth vibrate through their linked fingers as he toyed with them and an electric wave of pleasure shot up her spine and made her shiver, having her blush. Adam noticed, curious at her sudden flush of pink. He wondered if he was making her uncomfortable so he pulled his hand from hers and picked up another magazine, getting absorbed in it just like before.

A few minutes later, a woman from across the isle cleared her throat at Adam and he turned to look at her. She smiled genuinely and said, "You're Adam Lambert, aren't you?"

He wanted to say, "Nope. Never heard of the guy." But instead he sighed and took the polite way confirming, "Yes, I am." with a fake smile plastered on his face.

The lady gushed with awe, her mouth bubbling out word after word about how she loved his voice and his boldness on Idol and everything from his first audition to the finale and how outraged it was he didn't win. She talked about her niece whom had seen him in concert in Pittsburgh and she just went on and on, boring poor Adam to exhaustion.

Allison noticed the lady and how she looked at him. She didn't like it. She especially didn't like the fact she was beautiful. A tall blond with a porcelain face and big red lips. And she _especially _didn't like how the ladies eyes were scanning Adam from head to toe, which was completely inappropriate an unnecessary.

"And I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable or anything." she added, giving him a certain look. He didn't know what she meant.

"Uncomfortable?" he inquired.

"Oh," she said, lowing her voice and leaning in the isle closer to him, which had Allison squirming in her seat. "I know you're gay and all that." Adam raised his eyebrows at the woman and couldn't think of anything to say. Did she think being gay meant he felt uncomfortable around women or something? But now he felt awkward despite and not just bored.

"But nothing wrong with being gay!" the lady sighed, smiling at her dream husband, thinking, _If only he were bi!_ "In fact I hear gays are the most sensitive. Sensitive men are good for the world. And so are gays."

She was completely embarrassing him now and a few people had turned to look at Adam, recognizing him as the gay guy on the Rolling Stones magazine cover.

He said quickly to shut her up, "I am completely comfortable with who I am, and if you don't mind, I'd like to close the matter." He gave her a small smile. She looked offended for a second, but nodded curtly.

Then, she noticed a teenage girl sitting beside him with long red hair with blue at the tips and a pretty face. The lady smiled politely and called out, "Oh, Allison Iraheta! What a pleasure! Wow, two stars in one day, I'm going for the record!" But she was annoyed inside because Adam enjoyed the little red headed girl's company instead of hers.

"Hello," Allison said unwillingly, but forced a, what Matt would call, 'media voice' in her tone.

The blond woman sighed and said, "Well, great to meet you both, I'll let you off the hook now!" She didn't take her eyes off the incredibly good-looking twenty seven year old before her.

The pilot announced that they would be landing soon and to stay seated with their seat belts fastened at all times.

Adam placed his hand back in Allison's and whispered to her, "I think that woman is scarier than Simon!" Allison muffled her laugh into his shoulder and he squeezed her hand.

They landed safely and as they exited the plane, the blond lady slipped Adam a piece of paper, saying, "Call me if you feel like a little fun!" as she passed.

When she was gone, Adam asked Allison, "I wonder if she's on something?"

Allison laughed, grabbed the piece of paper from him, and shook it in his face chanting, "Glambert's got a girlfriend! Glambert's got a girlfriend!"

"Lucky me." he sighed, but he only took Allison's hand.

"So who's pickin us up?" Allison asked casually, trying not acknowledge he was holding hands with her in the public eye.

Suddenly, as if they were some type of magnet, teens and tweens started following them and soon surround them in a mass of pens and papers and autograph books and cameras going off whenever. Allison was overwhelmed for a moment, signing random articles and smiling whenever a camera was pointed at her, and lost sight of Adam who was being gushed over by a group of squealing girls.

"Hey, it's that hot chick from American Idol!" said some guy who looked about twenty four or so, coming towards Allison and her posse of fans. The guy and a few others pushed the kids out of the way to talk to her.

"Hey hot stuff, you doin something tonight?" the guy asked, puckering his lips. Allison grimaced as the guys behind him hooted and howled with laughter.

"How bout you come with me? I make things better." the guy continued, trying to pull Allison to him but she pushed away.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Don't touch me!"

Adam overheard her and he got a glimpse of Allison standing against some big guy who was trying to put his arm around her. _Not in this life._ Adam thought, grinding his teeth angrily.

He pushed his way through the fans and took Allison's hand. "C'mon, Alli." He pulled her away, waving a dismissal to the screaming tweens. Airport security made sure they weren't being followed as Allison and Adam took the elevator to ground transportation.

Adam pulled Allison to him as they waited for their floor. She rested against his firm body and he stroked her hair whispering, "It's okay. Those guys were just being assholes, Alli. No more fan bombarding from now on, promise."

"I believe you." she said, feeling his fingers pass through her hair.


	3. Mr and Mrs Glambert

They got off the elevator and went outside to wait on a bench for Adam's parents to pick them up. Allison sat on Adam's lap, curled in a ball, and he had his arms around her, pulling her to him and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes and felt his hands roam her back, his face nuzzle in her hair.

She knew he was gay. She knew he had a hot artist boyfriend. She knew they were ten years apart. But still, she fantasized about him finally realizing he was straight and loving her until they day she died. She was always happy with these thoughts floating dizzily through her head. And she was happy now, being so close to him.

They talked in quiet voices about how great the tour had been, their favorite numbers on stage, their favorite cities. They talked about their fellow idols and Allison even did an imitation of Matt's special voice which had Adam cracking up.

Finally, a black escalade drove up in front of them and two people got out. Mrs. Lambert was a standard sized woman with a plain face, straight brown hair, and shining eyes. Mr. Lambert was good-looking and very tall with a pointed nose, resembling his son well.

The Lamberts walked over to the two wrapped in each others arms on the bench, Adam releasing her as they came, and Allison quickly standing up, feeling guilty somehow and embarrassed they found them like that.

Mrs. Lambert gave Adam and big hug and he kissed her lightly on the cheek, exchanging warm greetings and a few 'I missed yous'. Mr. Lambert, however gave Adam a firm handshake and a tight smile, nothing more. Allison found that odd somehow, but couldn't read the expression on his face.

"And _here's_ the gorgeous Allison! Wow, she's gotten even prettier since we first saw her if that's possible!" Mrs. Lambert gushed, squeezing poor Allison in a hug until she laughed.

Mr. Lambert hugged Allison and she realized he hugged just like Adam. This made her smile a bit, but she was still puzzled on the fact he gave her a hug and not his own son.

"Well, I say we should head out to eat!" Mrs. Lambert said, beaming at them. Adam nodded.

"Yeah, I'm starved." he said, looking down at Allison.

"Me too." she agreed with a smile.

Once the luggage was in the car and everyone was inside, they tried to decide where to eat, and finally after many attempts at compromise, decided the Texas Roadhouse steak restaurant was a good enough choice.

Adam sat close to Allison in the back of the car, closer than what she wanted, a bit shy with their affection around his parents. He put and arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Sleep if you're tired. It'll be half an hour before we get there."

She sighed, her desire overcoming her shy feeling, as she snuggled into him. He pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth softly. And he slid his nose across her cheek, breathing in her scent. Her heart was beating faster and faster every time he came in to press his lips somewhere, but she tried to remain calm, trying to remain like it was nothing.

Soon the car stopped and Adam got out first , puling Allison from the car with him. Mr. and Mrs. Lambert followed the two best friends into the restaurant which was crowded with people.

Mr. Lambert said quietly, "There's a waiting list. It's too busy."

Adam walked up to the front of the line and talked sincerely to the lady standing there. Allison saw her face brighten with something he said and she smiled big.

Adam came back saying, "They'll take us now."

Allison laughed and said, "What'd you do? Bribe her with your used napkin or something?"

He smirked and joked, "Nah. A lock of my hair."

They got seated in a booth in the back, very nice and private so they wouldn't be disturbed. Adam slid in next to Allison and the Lamberts sat facing them, a smile on both their faces.

The waitress came with menus and waters and said she'll take their orders when they're ready.

The Lamberts watched as Adam and Allison both shifted closer to each other unknowingly and continuously held hands on and off at the table without even noticing. After they had ordered, Mrs. Lambert felt some conversation was to be started.

"So how was school on the road, Allison?" asked Mrs. Lambert.

"Annoying," laughed Allison. "See, Anoop and Matt would always tease me by singing, you know, instead of 'Just a small time girl livin in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere', they'd sing, 'Just a high-schooled girl sittin in an empty bus. She studied for her history exam coming any day.'" Adam laughed with her, remembering.

Mr. Lambert said, "Oh so what did the other Idols do while you were doing school work?"

Allison replied, "Well I know some did rehearsals with the director and others just lazed around." Adam grinned at that.

"Guilty." he said.

"Hm." said Mrs. Lambert teasingly.

"And how'd they sort out who goes on which bus?" Mr. Lambert asked,

"Girls on one, boys on the other." Allison said, sighing to herself, thinking how great it would have been if she had shared a bus with Adam.

"Oh good. That's very appropriate. I'm glad there are barriers." he said, his tone guarded.

Adam frowned, wondering why he had to always be like that.

The food came and everyone ate to their own pace. Plates were pushed back soon and everyone was satisfied. Allison pressed in closer to Adam when she thought his parents weren't looking and Adam wrapped an arm around her waist, smiling down at her.

And once desert was almost halfway done, a young man, pale face, clear brown eyes, and chestnut hair, came walking up to their table asking of everything turned out good.

"Wonderful thank you very much, sir." Mrs. Lambert replied, smiling. The man smiled back and beamed at them all, letting his gaze settle for moment on Adam before he left.

Mr. Lambert caught how the man looked at Adam and he said out loud, unable to keep himself, "Isn't he just good-looking, Adam?" He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his tone.

"Eber!" Mrs. Lambert whispered harshly, her glare deadly.

He looked out the window, pretending to carry on like nothing happened.

Allison looked up at Adam who had a dark expression on. His eyes looked upset. He stared at the table numbly.


	4. True to Yourself

They left the restaurant shortly after, Adam holding Allison's hand tighter than necessary and walking faster than usual to the car. He never faced her as they got in and pulled her silently on his lap. She put her arms around his neck and curled into him. He wrapped his arms around her softly and placed his chin on her head and passed his fingers through her hair, trying to calm himself down. The car ride was silent. Expect for the quiet glares Mrs. Lambert was shooting at her husband in the front, of course.

When they approached the Lambert abode and walked inside to the living room, Adam holding Allison tightly against him, Mrs. Lambert said Allison was to make herself at home in the guest room on the first floor past the kitchen. Allison thanked her and bid everyone good-night, wanting something special from Adam but he just hugged her lightly and watched as she left with her luggage to her room to unpack.

Allison sat on the clean white bed, smelling soap and perfume as she did. She hugged herself because it was cold, wondering around the room silently. She saw a few pictures of Adam when he was a high-school blond and when he was in middle school with freckles. She realized there was a small balcony which she thought was nice. She let the warm moist air from outside sweep in the extremely drastic air-conditioning temperature.

She turned her back on the balcony and started unpacking but just as she was laying out her pajamas to wear, she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist put their chin on her shoulder, burying their face in her hair.

"Adam?" she wondered breathlessly turning into him.

"My room, well what _used _to be my room, is right above yours and has a window that I can climb out of to come here," he explained smoothly, giving a smile.

She laughed and said, "Well haven't we planned this?"

He laughed too and said, "Slumber party!" mocking a little girls voice.

Allison looked at him now, remembering dinner. Remembering his dad's remark and she said, "Your dad…what he said…" He scowled, sitting on the bed, head in his hands.

"He's never accepted have a son…like me." Adam said, sounding tired. "And he's never let me forget it either."

Allison watched her friend strangle with his thoughts, his sad eyes breaking her heart as she sank to the ground, facing him.

She said, "Adam, as long as _you_ accept yourself, you don't need to care about what he thinks," He looked at her and she continued, "And just to let you know, if your dad isn't proud of who you are and what you've accomplished in the last year, he needs to seriously rethink himself. His son is _Adam Lambert_! The next Elvis Presley of the generation! A rocker _legend. _The inspiration to American music culture! If he can't accept _that _then, his problem, Adam, not yours. You did nothing wrong."

He stared at her for a while with agonizing blue eyes, scanning her face and told her quietly, "You should of seen him when I was little," His tone broke her heart. "I never wanted to play sports. That was the first disappointed I ever made to him. I wasn't fantastic in school, just average. I did love musical theater, which he thought was a big waste of time.

"He told me one day to toughen up, get into some 'boy hobbies', and focus on my studies more for college later. He said to stop my singing, my stage obsession, and get into the real world. He even told me to get a life, get a girlfriend, damn it.

"And then…one night…my mother told him I was gay. I heard them arguing in their room for the longest time. Then I heard my dad go down the stairs and out the door, slamming it behind him. He came back in a week, never looking at me the same again, acting like he only had one son, my brother, Neil." Adam didn't look at Allison throughout his story, he didn't want her to hear this, but of course she had a right to know.

"Adam, I love you," she now said quietly, trying to make it sound sisterly and not the other way even if she did feel like that. He slowly turned his head towards her, smiling a bit as she continued, "And I don't think I'd love you anymore if you stopped being who you really are. Please, always stay true to yourself Adam, for me and for everyone who loves you just as I do."

Adam motioned for her to join him on the bed and Allison hesitated for a second, feeling her heart beat accelerate as she considered her and Adam together on a _bed. _She let herself daydream but it only provoked her heart more. Her stomach fluttered wildly when she took a seat next to him and he pulled her directly on top of his body.

She felt herself stare breathlessly into his eyes for a moment, but then grew embarrassed and tucked her head underneath his chin, breathing in his wonderful smell. She felt his hands slide around her waist then roam over her back, tease her hair, and finally wrap around her to hold her tight to him.

"I love you, too, Alli." he whispered down her neck and she shivered.

If he was crossing the line between their friendship, he really didn't take notice or feel like asking if she was uncomfortable because he really wanted to be close to Allison at the moment. She was the one person in the world who made him feel like he was actually someone special, despite all the outrageous publicity saying he was. But they weren't real to him. They didn't care about him. But Allison was _real. _Allison cared and he loved her for it.

Allison closed her eyes and tried to feel Adam's arms embracing her, his hands rubbing her back, his breath down her neck, his occasional kisses near the corner of her mouth. His face nuzzling into her, smiling into her skin. She traced circles on his chest with her finger and pressed her face into him once in a while, giving him a small kiss, then turning back to the position before.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang, startling them both and interrupting her happy thoughts. She unwillingly pushed away from Adam who was smirking at her and she pulled her cell out of her pocket, saying, "Hello?" the word unintentionally coming out annoyed, which made Adam laugh.

"Allison?" came the voice.

"Oh hey, Danny," Allison said, her voice now warm.

Adam sat up with her, then laid so his head was in her lap and he was grinning up at her in such a boyish way she couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair and smile back.

"Hey you got there safe then!" said Danny from the phone.

"Yep," Allison sighed. "I can't believe it's only been a few hours since I've seen everyone. Feels like days!" Danny laughed.

"Know what ya mean," he said. "So how's the Lambert Lodge?" She laughed, which made Adam take her free hand and intertwine it with his.

"Lambert Lodge is good," Allison mused, passing the back of her hand over Adam's cheek. She couldn't stop staring at his eyes which distracted her a bit from Danny's voice.

"Guest room?"

"Insane." Allison said, smiling.

"You sound excited for some reason," Danny said, his voice accusing. "Where's Adam?" Allison looked at the beautiful face resting his her lap playing with her fingers. She bit her lip.

"Uh, I think he's in his room…" she said, hating having to lie to Danny, but he's always been strict with her around Adam. He's said many times Adam is too outgoing and wild for someone as young as her to hang around with and to try not to be alone with him too much. So she thought lying was better than giving him a heart attack.

"Mmm _hm_." Danny said, clearly not buying it. "Well, I just wanted to see if you arrived safely…Please take care tonight, Alli. I'll call later tomorrow. Bye, love you."

"Love you, too." Allison said. Adam felt his stomach curl which surprised him. Allison always said 'I love you' with the other Idols, right? He frowned, unsure of his feelings at the moment, and dismissing them for the time being now as Allison closed her phone and threw it on the ground.

She ran her fingers gently through his amazing hair and he watched her quietly with serious eyes. She sighed then and said, "What now?" after a few minutes of silence.

He stood up, pulling her with him and said, "Want to come up to see my old room?"

She tried not to sound over excited as she said, "Yeah, sure."


	5. Mixed Emotions

**Heyy! I just wanted to sayy thanks to those who've been reading and commenting! I'm new to the whole fanfiction thingy, so, stay wit me on the uploading process!! Anyways, I'll be commenting in between chapters now when i feel like it so, sorry if i bore u :) lol. Thanks again!**

**xoxoAbbiexoxo**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Adam pulled her to the open balcony and he told her she had to climb up on the railing then onto the small patch of roof under his window, and then into the window itself.

She obeyed his commands, feeling his hands on her the whole way up, making sure she didn't fall or anything. They reached his room in no time at all as she stood breathless, taking it all in.

He had a provocative poster of a man on his wall, posing a bit inappropriately in front of a stark white background. She noticed that first, but it didn't bother her. He had another poster of Lady Gaga, signed, and one of Katy Perry, signed also. His bed was a ordinary guy's bed with navy blue covers and white pillows. A few jackets were throw on the ground, a pair of jeans, and more clutter filled the room. A computer and stereo occupied the farther corner of the room next to his bed. Allison found an IPOD home on his dresser which had a big mirror on it, pictures of him in theater with crazy costumes covering the border. A whole dump of makeup supplies, hair gel, hair spray, hair dye, a hair dryer and much more was piled on the dresser also.

Allison breathed in the smell of Adam and smiled, feeling his room was so…_him. _He took her hand and said, "Everything's just the way it was when I left it years ago. I never wanted to pack all my stuff, it seemed a bit sad to see it leave its home. So I left it all here and started fresh. Stupid, but at the time I guess not." He laughed. Allison smiled.

"I like it. It has a rebellious Glambert edge." she said making him laugh again.

She walked over to his mirror and spotted eye glitter on his dresser. He snugly wound his arms around her, his chin at her shoulder as he watched her in the mirror put on the glitter that used to be his.

She laughed at herself when the finial result came out. She was pretty sure she did it wrong, anyways. Adam smiled into her neck and whispered that she looked fabulous.

She rolled her eyes, trying not to blush because she knew Adam was still watching her through the mirror. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Adam? Could I talk to you please?" came Mrs. Lambert's voice, tired and weary.

They looked at each other in alarm as Allison scrambled for a hiding spot. She chose under Adam's bed covers, which were lumpy enough to not arise suspicion.

With one playful slap where he thought her butt was, he went to open the door for his mother. She walked in, looking apologetic.

"Adam," she sighed, closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry about your father. He's had a rough day…he didn't mean to say what he did at dinner. He was just feeling irritated and not himself."

"Mom, he _was _being himself." Adam said quietly. "I honestly don't care what he thinks or not because I'm a grown person and he can't change my mind about who I am or make me feel bad about it anymore. I'm gay and he can do nothing about it."

"About _that_," said Mrs. Lambert, her tone teasing. "What's with you and Allison? I've never seen you like that before." Adam felt his stomach tighten. Allison held her breath under the covers.

"What?" he asked.

"You and Allison," Mrs. Lambert repeated. "You're like magnets. Never seen you like that with someone. I hope it's not anything serious, Adam, because she's underage and Drake wouldn't be pleased."

Adam sighed and said, "Mom. I'm not in high school anymore, please don't talk to me like I am. And me and Allison are comfortable with each other, that's all." _That's all. _he tried to convince himself. Allison was pondering her thoughts in Adam's bed, trying to hear the meaning behind his words.

"Alright," said Mrs. Lambert. "Well, goodnight, hun, see you in the morning…By the way, what are the plans for tomorrow?"

"Well I'm not sure but I know Allison's parents are coming for dinner and we're all meeting at some restaurant…forgot the name…"

"Monetary Bay." Allison whispered under her breath.

"Hm. We'll see tomorrow. Goodnight, then." Mrs. Lambert said, embracing her son. He kissed her cheek lightly.

"Goodnight Mom." he sighed. Mrs. Lambert left and it was silent.

Allison was going roll out from under the covers but before she could she felt Adam's arms wrap around her again, him on top of her this time. He snuggled in as his lips caressed her neck then her jaw line and finally trailed to the corner of her mouth where it always seemed to stop. He could hear her heart thudding and he smiled.

"Mmm…What do you want to do 'morrow, Alli?" he asked, resting his head against her neck, his blue eyes soft. Allison tried to think but she could only think of the two of them on top of each other under the covers of his bed. She blinked, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Not something too wild, maybe. I'm still exhausted from being so active on tour." she sighed. Her response made him laugh and he nuzzled into her, loving the girl more than ever.

"The Queen speaks." Adam replied, his breath making her insides tingle.

Adam considered letting her sleep with him tonight, even if she wasn't in proper attire. He just loved the feeling of her warmth pressed against him so much, he didn't feel like moving. And he'd love nothing more than to fall asleep with Allison in his arms, but he remembered who he was and how completely inappropriate it would be for a gay twenty seven year old to sleep with an under aged girl of only seventeen. And he remembered Drake and let out a sigh, the world complicating things again.

He rolled the covers down, letting fresh air hit them. They both sat up and Adam pulled her off the bed, hugging her tight one last time.

"Goodnight Alli, I have to let you get some sleep now," he said into her ear.

"Goodnight, Glambert," Allison teased. "We can have a waffle chugging contest in the morning."

He laughed in that musical laugh of his then released her, looking at the girl with warm eyes and taking her hand, leading her to the window.

"'Night." she said, taking one last look at him before climbing out.

"'Night, Alligator."

That night, Allison couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking of Adam and it was driving her crazy! Every time her thoughts settled, his face popped up, whispering sweet words of love and comfort in her ear. It make her squirm with pleasure and she couldn't rest.

Allison threw her bed covers to the floor, frustrated, then charged to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She hugged herself and looked in the mirror.

Her hair was ruffled, wildly sticking out everywhere. Her eyes were big and her eyeliner a bit smudged. Her face was a bit pale but she thought she looked okay for still being awake at one o' clock in the morning.

She sat on the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees and rocking herself whispering, "He's gay, Allison. Stop acting like a complete idiot.

"No matter how much you want it, he's not into you like _that _and you know it! He'd even had his boyfriend move with him so they could be together! He likes _guys _and you are _not_ a guy…not even close!

"Gay guys obviously like to tease a lot. He's just teasing you. Besides, don't gay guys need compassion or some shit like that? He's turning to you for compassion and support and what he's doing with you means something completely different to him than what it means to you. You take it in a lover sexual way and his gay mind takes it in a…friend/sister way…yes. NOW. GO. TO. SLEEP."

Allison stood up, feeling a bit better now that she reasoned all her thoughts out loud. She unlocked the door and flopped back into bed, curling into a ball under her covers. She closed her eyes and tried to dream of making out with Simon Cowell. It disturbed her very much, but it took her mind off Adam for a while, anyways.

Adam laid in bed, his hands behind his head, looking at his ceiling, thinking about Allison. He thought of the way she would run her fingers through his hair, the way she had kissed his chest, the feeling of her body on top of him, and the sound of her laughter. He thought of their fingers intertwined always and their hugs which always seemed to make him happy.

But what did it mean to him? What was Allison to him?

He sighed, mulling the question in his head. He knew he's never felt this way around Drake before…yes he loves Drake, but no he's never felt such…_warmth_ and love between them. Only energy and…sex of course. With Drake, it was always talk, drink, and then sex. Shop, eat, talk, drink, and have sex.

But with Allison…he didn't know. With Allison everything seemed to go in slow motion, the pleasure of her company warming the room and brining him to her. Every touch, every glance, every word was special and he treasured their time. Him and Drake never cuddled in their whole relationship. It was always…sex!

And even with his female friends like Danielle he'd never felt this close to a girl before. He'd never thought of pulling Danielle into his lap and kissing her neck, and they knew each other and have been with each other probably ten times the amount him and Allison have!

He sighed, strangling with his thoughts, until he grew tired and thought himself to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Idk when the next chapter's going to be out, but im hoping soon, depending on my inspiration!! Comment if u read, thx. (Im demanding, rite??)**

**xoxoAbbiexoxo**


	6. Iraheta's and Orange Guts

**This is kinda long chapter...you decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing!! haha**

**xoxoAbbiexoxo**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The next morning, Adam was up early. He watched the sunrise, got dressed, fixed his hair and makeup, then went down for breakfast, feeling like he was in high school again as his mom put out pancakes in front of him.

"Where's Dad?" Adam asked, his tone childish and harsh.

Mrs. Lambert gave him a look but said, "Work early."

"Hm."

"What are you and Allison going to do today?" she asked, trying to hide her interest, but he knew her way too well.

Adam shrugged and said simply, "Not sure."

Then suddenly, Neil, Adam's brother, walked into the kitchen in an Ed Hardy T-Shirt and jeans with converse. Neil went to hug his brother.

"Hey!" Neil said, giving him a crooked smile.

"Hey, Neely. Haven't see you in ages! Where were you last night?" Adam replied, smiling back. Their mother beamed at her two sons, seeing them together making her happy.

"Sleeping. I had went to a party the night before, so I basically slept in the whole damn day. Sorry I couldn't have dinner with ya, dude. But, so how was tour?" Neil asked, taking a seat across Adam at the table, as his mom placed some pancakes in front of him, too.

"God, it was sick!" Adam said, his eyes shining. "Really great!"

"Any women ask for my number?" he asked hopefully.

"Hmmm my memory says no." Adam said, smirking. Neil pretended to look disappointed and Adam rolled his eyes, chuckling.

Mrs. Lambert sat down now at the head of the table with cup of coffee in hand, matching her eldest son. She took a sip as Adam glanced at the guest room door, looking troubled.

"Let her sleep." she said, Adam suddenly looking embarrassed she caught him.

"Who sleep?" Neil asked, looking at the guest room door also, his eyes wide.

"Allison Iraheta." Adam told his brother. He found it strange saying her full name. He hasn't called her that since the finale night when she was worried for him and he had to talk comfort into her.

"Allison Iraheta?!" Neil choked.

Adam and Mrs. Lambert stared at him as he continued, "Fuck, that girl is so hot! Why'd nobody tell me she was coming?!"

"You're never around to hear it." Mrs. Lambert pouted.

Adam, still disturbed that his brother said "fuck" and "hot" in the same sentence talking about his best friend said, "Why do you care so much?"

Neil, raising his eyebrows at Adam's sudden change in tone, replied, "I don't know. God, stop being so defensive. I know she's your little sis and all and you wanna look out for her and all, which is cute, but Allison needs a man! I think I could help her with that. I'm good-looking, right? I'm nice, friendly, and funny, right? So is she, right? Perfect fit. Plus, she lives close so distance is no problemo. It'll all work out. I just have to turn on the old Lambert charm…"

"Just leave her alone, Neil," Adam said, trying not to sound angry. "She doesn't need somebody hitting on her the whole time she's here. Just…act normal!"

Neil shrugged and Mrs. Lambert stared in wonder at her gay son, wishing she could see his thoughts and feelings. She sighed.

Suddenly, the guest room door opened smoothly and out stepped Allison. Her hair was straight today, nice and long past her shoulders, blue at the tips as usual. Her makeup was impeccable and she wore traces of glitter around her eyes from last night. She was wearing a black shirt with some rock band on it, too faded out to tell, and her jeans were slim, showing off her curves. Her nails were painted black and she wore black socks as well. Adam thought black contrasted well with her pale skin, and it made him smile.

"Good morning, Allison," said Mrs. Lambert, smiling warmly, as she got up to get Allison's breakfast.

"Good morning." Allison chimed.

Adam stood up and gave her a hug, kissing her on her hair. She sighed, her pep talk from last night blurring in her memory as she loved Adam more than ever.

He sat back in his chair as she took a seat next to him. Mrs. Lambert set down a plate of pancakes in front Allison where she muttered a thank you. Allison then looked curiously towards the boy sitting across from her.

The boy just sat there looking dumb, staring at her with this big asshole grin on his face, like he'd never seen a girl in his life. After a few seconds he collected himself.

"Oh…I'm Neil…A-Adam's brother." he stuttered.

"Oh yes, Neil, hey dude," said Allison, wondering why he was acting so weirdly. "I'm Allison Iraheta, Adam's friend." She laughed and added, "But you can probably guess that one…It's the reason I'm in your kitchen and eating your food."

Neil burst out laughing very unnaturally. They all stared at him. Adam sighed and Allison found the boy called Neil a bit queer. Mrs. Lambert smiled.

"Neil's a big fan and he's just nervous." she explained as Allison dug into her breakfast, then looked up, amused.

"Mom!" whined Neil, sounding like a preschooler and not twenty-four. "I am not." Adam looked at Allison, laughing.

"You should of heard him. He was talking all about turning on the 'Lambert charm' with you. It was really quiet entertaining." Adam said, squeezing her hand as Neil said, "Adam I'm gonna fucking kill you." Allison let out a small laugh at the boy's distressed face.

"The Lambert charm, huh?" she teased, making him turn pink.

"That wasn't even _half _of what he had said, Alli, let me tell you the whole thing--" Adam started, cheerful he was ruining Neil's chance of ever going out with Allison, but got interrupted with Neil standing up and walking away.

"I'm out. You and mom are the worst." he said, escaping the scene.

Adam and Allison pressed their heads together and laughed, Allison shaking her head then saying, "Aw I feel bad now!" Adam smiled, kissing the corner of her mouth gently, which made her feel super embarrassed in front of his mom who was trying to look like she didn't see anything.

"Nah, he's fine. Just don't let him near me for a week or ten…" he joked, easing back in his chair.

Allison rolled her eyes, smirking. Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out saying, "Iraheta Inc. how may I help you?"

"Allison?" It was her older sister, Sarah.

"Oh hey!" Allison said, happy to hear from her. Adam frowned, not knowing who she was talking to, hoping it wasn't Gokey once again, because if it was, he needs to get a life, _fast_.

"So Mom and Dad want to know if it's okay for them to come now. They're thinking that while they talk with Adam's parents, us 'kids' can go off and do something together." she said, laughing.

Allison sighed to herself. She knew this was her parents way of protecting her against the 'wild' and 'reckless' gay man. Sending her older sister as a body guard if she and Adam decided to do something.

"Um, hold on, let me ask." Allison said reluctantly, then she pressed the phone to her shoulder and said to Adam, "Is it okay if my parents and sister come now? They're thinking they could talk with your parents while us under the age of twenty seven can go out and have fun until dinner."

Adam twirled a strand of her red hair around his index finger as she talked and then said, "Um…" He looked at his mother who said, "Well, Eber is working right now but they can come over if they want. It'd be fine."

Allison nodded and said to her sister, "Yeah, you can come over…Wait, is the big bro comin?"

"No, he's going with a friend to check out apartments somewhere," Sarah replied, sighing.

Allison smiled, feeling relieved her brother wasn't going to be there to embarrass her in front of Adam and said, "Oh…Cool, I guess. So, I'll see ya there…well, _here._ Okay?"

"Alright then. See you in a bit." Sarah said. It sounded like a warning.

"See ya."

Allison hung up, placing the phone back in her pocket. She found Adam gazing at her with his eyes all quiet like they are when they're thinking.

"So then they're coming over now?" Mrs. Lambert asked.

"Um, yes." Allison replied.

Mrs. Lambert pushed her chair back, her eyes excited, and said, "Well! I'm going to have to put something nice on then." She disappeared up the steps.

"So why did they want to come so early?" Adam asked her. Allison pretended to gag.

"They want to make sure I'm not alone with you all day," she replied, rolling her eyes. Adam stretched his arms out in front of him, a smirk on his face.

"Well, I am pretty dangerous," he joked. "Give me glitter, and you'd wish we've never had met." He laughed and Allison giggled at him.

She finished her pancakes soon and Adam picked up her plate along with his, rinsing them both off at the sink and placing them in the dishwasher.

"Wow, I'm feelin like royalty here," she said. Adam shrugged.

"You're the guest after all." he told her, grabbing an orange from the fruit basket on the counter. He stared it curiously, then a knowing smile fluttered on his lips as he gleamed up at her.

He sat across from Allison at the table and they played a game where they had to hit the orange back and forth really fast until it dropped on someone's side, which scored the opposite a point. Adam ended up smacking the orange with his hand so hard, acting on reflexes, the orange burst open from being beat up so much, all over Allison.

They both let out a little gasp, but then burst out laughing at globs of orange sticking in Allison's hair. She squealed, "Ew! Ew!" and Adam put his head on the table, laughing too hard to do anything.

Neil came down the stairs, wondering what the ruckus was and found Allison showered with orange guts. He raised his eyebrows at Adam who was tearing up with laughter.

"Adam lost his temper again?" Neil said sarcastically. Allison giggled.

"No, we were playing a game and…" she started to explain but Adam finished.

"…I accidentally punch the orange and it threw up on her." He was still smiling as he scooted his chair over to her and helped take out the orange in her hair.

"Wow. And what game was this?" Neil asked. He felt like he was watching two fifth graders, the way they were acting.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Mrs. Lambert tumbled down the steps, looking fresh in her crisp purple skirt and nice white blouse. He hair was fluffed nicely and her makeup was light. She stared at Adam and Allison and then at Neil watching and said, "What's going on?"

"Ask the children." Neil said, pointing.

The doorbell rang again and Mrs. Lambert rushed to open it, ignoring the kitchen scene for the time being until she welcomed her guests.

Mrs. Iraheta came in first, a short woman with hoop earrings, short brownish-red hair to her chin, and bright lipstick on. Mr. Iraheta followed, a sturdy man with a calm face. Sarah Iraheta came in last, looking stiff.

They gave a small hello to Mrs. Lambert, commented on her lovely home, then they all looked at the doorway to the kitchen where they had a clear view of Adam who was running his hands through Allison's hair, not aware they were staring at them.

Mrs. Lambert cleared her throat at the two. Adam looked up, then jumped to his feet, an apologetic smile on his face. Allison rose with him, going to embrace her parents then her sister.

They all exchanged warm greetings then Mrs. Lambert said, "These are my two sons, Adam, which you know, and Neil."

"Oh yes," said Mrs. Lambert in a thick accent. "We have met Adam before. Allison does not stop talking about him." At this Allison rolled her eyes and tried not to look at Adam who was laughing.

"But we don't know Neil," said Mr. Iraheta, having less of an accent then his wife.

They both shook the boy's hands, including Sarah. Neil sighed to himself as he shook Sarah's hand. She was older than him, and not as spunky or pretty as Allison, giving her a reserved, modest feel. He figured she was married or something.

"Shall we sit?" asked Mrs. Lambert.

They all went to the living room where Mrs. Lambert and Neil sat on one couch, and Mrs. Iraheta, Mr. Iraheta, and Sarah took a seat on the longer couch. Allison sat on a comfortable blue lounge chair, Adam taking a seat on the arm of it.

Mrs. Iraheta asked how their trip was and Adam answered her, discussing their flight, how very un crowded the terminals were, the fan bombarding at the end which wasn't too bad, and more small details. Allison smiled while he talked. She loved his choice of words like when he said "fantastic" and "ridiculous" and the way his face concentrated when explaining something. She thought he talked so beautifully.

Sarah watched as Allison leaned her head against Adam's leg. She quickly stole a glance at her parents. Her mom was too busy focusing on what Adam was saying to notice, but her dad saw it well and he was looking troubled.

"It was okay then?" Mrs. Iraheta said then nodded. "That is good. Where is your husband?" she asked Mrs. Lambert.

"Oh he's at work, but he'll be joining us for dinner." she recited, giving a smile.

"Oh, okay, no problem," replied Mrs. Iraheta. She then looked at her daughter, smiling and said, "How are you liking the sleepover so far?"

Allison had begged her mom and dad beforehand to stay at Adam's parent's house with him until the release of their albums, which was a good two weeks away.

Now she said, "It's been horrible. They've locked me in the basement with no food or water and an IPOD full of Adam Lambert songs." Everyone laughed and Adam nodded.

"Yes, sorry about that," he told Mr. and Mrs. Iraheta. "She just talks _way _too much, we couldn't stand it." They all chuckled as Allison gave Adam a playful shove.

"What happened to your hair?" Sarah asked Allison suddenly, spotting it a bit damp and looking sticky.

Allison looked up at Adam who was fighting a laugh. Adam said, "Oh well, we being really goofy and were playing this game with an orange. I accidentally hit it too hard and…Well, now Allison needs a shower." She rolled her eyes as he ruffled her hair.

After the parents conversed for a while, Allison announced she was going to go and take a shower before the 'kids' go out. She patted Adam's knee as she went by him and disappeared behind the guest room door. Mrs. Iraheta noticed this time. She smiled at Adam.

"You have gotten close with my daughter, yes?" she asked.

"They're just friends!" Neil blurted out before Adam could say anything. "He's gay and has a boyfriend." Everyone stared at him except Adam who was looking at the floor, but then he looked up, nodding, trying to be confident and proud of Drake so Allison's parents know he's not ashamed or scared of what other people think, which he wasn't. He just didn't feel right telling him he was gay for some reason, so he just went along with the boyfriend part

"Yes, Drake LaBry…he lives in LA also, but is on vacation at the moment. He returns in two days." Adam said, trying to sound calm.

"Oh." was all Mrs. Iraheta could find to say.

Mrs. Lambert, who was mad at her husband yesterday, was now fuming at her youngest son. It felt as if he were trying to get back at Adam for what he had told Allison earlier, but Neil had crossed the line. He didn't need to bring up Adam's personal life, because Adam could do that himself if he wanted to. And in front of guests! He told everyone his brother was gay! It was so uncalled for and inappropriate, Mrs. Lambert boiled. She watched in pity as Adam looked around the room uncomfortably.

She watched her child who needed so much understanding and support growing up, feel upset with who he was, like many times before. She watched him as, for the second time while he was here, feel ashamed. She watched her confused little boy as he tried to mend himself and stand strong like he had been trying to do all these years. She saw a child in Adam now despite how incredibly grown up he was. A child who had lived with so many complications in his life, just because he was trying to be himself. She sighed.

"So where are you kids planning on going?" she asked Sarah and Adam, too mad to look at Neil. He didn't blame her, he felt bad as soon as he had said what he had said.

"I was thinking maybe the beach…" Sarah said, looking at Adam and Neil with uncertainty for approval. Adam nodded and Neil shrugged.

"Sure." they said.

After a good fifteen minutes of chatting politely with Adam about small things like other Idol members who they enjoyed on stage, the cities they went to, the nicest hotels, recommendations for good tourist attractions, Allison came out in the same clothes but with a black and red striped sweatshirt on, her hair looking like this morning, but a bit more fluffed. Adam smiled.

She shrugged. "Ta-da. I'm all clean now. Are we goin somewhere kiddies or what?" she asked Adam, Neil, and her sister. They all stood up.

"Beach." Adam told her, taking her hand. She smiled.

"Oh, awesome, let us go's!" she said. He laughed.

Neil went up to grab his wallet just in case, but came right back down and they all shuffled through the front door, waving goodbye.

"Be careful." warned Allison's father, looking at Adam.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I already have the next chapter written, it's just a matter of polishing it and uploading so it should be out soon...thanks!**

**xoxoAbbiexoxo **


	7. Soggy Love

Once they were all outside, Neil said dully, "Fuck, it's raining."

Adam said, "It doesn't matter. More fun this way." He winked at Allison and she grinned slyly.

"What car? Who's driving?" Neil asked, sighing at Adam's enthusiasm.

Adam dangled keys in front of his brother and Allison said, "I call shot gun!" Adam laughed and they both got in Mr. Lambert's escalade.

Neil sighed, thinking of how uncomfortable it will be in the back seat with Sarah whom he barely knew and didn't really think it mattered. His theory was that Sarah and him had come along to see to it that Adam and Allison didn't go off and do something stupid or wild. That's probably why they were going to such a boring place like the beach on a rainy day when they could be sneaking Allison into a club. They were the babysitters. He scowled to himself. Since when did he have to baby-sit his older brother anyways?

Adam put down all the windows and Allison turned on the radio, pumping up the volume. Sarah winced, feeling like it was a little too loud as Adam and Allison sang out of tune randomly to the songs

Soon, Kris's "No Boundaries" came on and Adam and Allison screamed when they heard it. They imitated Kris and were soon laughing their heads off to the annoyance of the people sitting quietly and awkwardly behind them.

They reached the beach in no time and got out, the air feeling damp and misty. The beach sand was wet and soggy, but Allison said, "Race ya." to Adam who took off after her down the beach where they plopped down near the shore, laughing and breathing heavily.

Neil and Sarah walked after them, taking their time, and found Adam and Allison making two separate sandcastles, their clothes already dirty.

"You're goin down, Glambert." Allison said, scrapping up a mound of thick, squishy, brown sand. He laughed.

"Yeah. Goin down in history as the amazing champion who beat Allison Iraheta in a sand castling building contest!" She smirked at his reply.

They both kept working, stealing glances at each other then laughing. Neil and Sarah sat a few feet away, watching their siblings look like two years olds.

When Adam and Allison were done, they stood back to admire their work and see who won. Sarah said that Adam did, but Neil said Allison's was clearly bigger.

"Not anymore!" Adam said, picking up a handful of her work and throwing it at her. Her sweatshirt took the beating and she squealed.

"Oh, you're so dead!" she cried, grabbing sand and lunging it at him. He ducked the first throw but the second hit him right the face.

He fell on his knees, spitting out sand and Allison hurried over, worried she hurt him. "Adam, are you okay?" she asked, feeling upset she had such good aim. He looked at her for a second, his face smeared with brown muck, then he jumped on her, pressing her into the ground as he put his face close to hers.

"You're in trouble." he said, rubbing his face against her neck so she could get dirty, too. She squirmed under him, giggling, and also feeling embarrassed he was acting like this in front of Neil and her sister, but she liked the feel of his warmth on her all the same.

She rolled out from underneath him then called out, "You have to catch me first, Glambert!"

She ran down the beach, her shoes getting lost along the way. She knew Adam wasn't far behind, but she turned to look back. He was a fast runner and was laughing hard on top of it, right behind her. She panicked and ran right into the ocean which was freezing cold, but she didn't stop, afraid he would get her.

Adam hesitated for a second then called out, "Alli come back! You'll catch a cold!"

She didn't hear him and was busy washing herself from the sand that was clumped in her hair. Adam sighed and decided to go in and get her. The water was freezing, but he knew how daring Allison could be so it didn't surprise him.

He caught up to her, but she was too engrossed in a strand of hair she was fiddling with to notice him, so he scooped her up into his arms. She shrieked, surprised he had followed her, because she knew how much Adam hated getting wet, especially with cold water. But he carried her so lovingly out of the ocean, she just decided to wrap her arms around his neck and place her head against his shoulder.

"Why'd you bring me out?" Allison asked quietly.

"I didn't want you catching a cold, Alli." he whispered in her ear, as he set her down gently on the sand. Allison smiled at how much he cared about her.

"Why'd you go in there, anyways?" he asked.

"I wanted to wash my hair. Besides, I didn't want you catching me. That would mean defeat." she replied and Adam laughed, lacing their fingers gently and pulling her up.

"Alright, fine. You win." he said, rolling his eyes. "But just because you were brave enough to wash your hair in Alaska." She giggled and swung their hands back and forth.

Neil and Sarah were watching them from a distance, wondering what happened. Neil said, "Okay so they get in a sandcastle competition, they start throwing sand at each other like war, he pins her down, she runs away, he runs after her, she goes in the ocean, he carries her out, and now they're holding hands. I'm stumped. What happened to the blood bath of it all?" Sarah disliked his humor and shrugged.

"I don't know." she said, frowning.

"You know, he's never held hands with Danielle," Neil mumbled. "He acts so different around Allison…I don't know what the hell it is."

"Who's Danielle?" Sarah asked. Neil looked at her, surprised he said what he did out loud.

"Oh, uh, one of Adam's longtime friends." he said quickly. "But, you know, I think it's probably just sister and brother love between Adam and Allison. That's probably it." He tried to convince himself.

Sarah sighed and replied, "I sure hope so. You see, my parents think she's in love with him for all the wrong reasons like his voice, his looks, his _sexiness_. And those are their words, not mine. They're just concerned because he's so much older than her and he's gay with a boyfriend and she only seventeen and they're afraid she's going to get hurt…" Sarah sighed again and Neil looked at her.

"My brother can be a bit unpredictable and maybe wild at times, but he's honestly a great guy. He would never hurt Allison, ever. I can bet my whole life on it." Neil said, realizing what he said was true and not just some random excuse to defend his brother.

Adam and Allison came up to them now, Adam throwing the car keys at his brother and asking, "Could you drive?" Neil nodded and they all walked to the car.

Adam and Allison sat in the back with Sarah and Neil up front, who were talking about dinner and what they felt like eating.

Adam pulled Allison on his lap and she snuggled into him, resting her head in the crook of his neck, shivering, feeling cold. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm and nuzzled her, whispering she could take a nice hot shower when they all got home. She felt him press his lips to the corner of her mouth and she smiled, trying hard not to blush or excite herself. His nose traced her jaw line, her neck, her lips which he smiled at how soft they were. He brushed a few pieces of her hair away from her face and breathed in her damp smell, wondering if he was making her uneasy, which she didn't seem like it because she was half asleep, feeling cozy with Adam's affection and warmth.

Soon the car slowed to a stop and Neil and Sarah got out first, then Adam, carrying a sleeping Allison in his arms.

"She fell asleep?" Neil cried, surprised. "It's only three in the afternoon!"

"Shhh…" Adam whispered, his eyes soft. "She was tired."

Sarah sighed and said, "Oh well."

All four of them quietly walked into the house where they found their parents sitting comfortably at the kitchen table with sandwiches and tea in front of them.

"Late lunch." Mrs. Lambert explained, then she took notice of her son carrying his sleeping friend and how damp they were.

Mrs. Iraheta, suddenly noticing too, gasped then said, "Oh what happened?"

"We got wet a bit," Adam replied quietly. "And Allison was tired so she slept in the car. We're all okay though."

"Did you eat?" Mr. Iraheta asked, frowning.

"No." said Sarah.

As if it was her cue, Mrs. Lambert got up and went to the phone, ordering pizza and drinks for everyone. Adam carried his best friend into her room, despite stares from everyone, and closed the door behind them, making Mr. Iraheta feel uneasy.

Adam placed Allison on her bed as carefully as he could so not to wake her up, but Allison was in a light sleep, so she could feel Adam's warmth leaving.

"Get back here, Mister." she muttered.

Adam laughed quietly then laid gently on top of her, resting his head against her neck and murmuring, "Sleep, Alli. It's okay." She sighed contently, running her fingers through his hair, wanting to lay here forever.

"Adam?" she said, her word slurred.

"Mmm, baby?"

"I still win, right?" He laughed and nodded, pressing into her more.

"You still win." he agreed.

"I love you." she dared. He paused, her statement leaving him breathless, but then he collected himself and sighed.

"As I love you." he whispered into her skin, letting his lips linger there.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ya read, ya comment!! thanks!!! 3**

**xoxoAbbiexoxo**


	8. Sad Truth

**Hey!! Sorry bout the wait, school's been crazzzy. This one's reaaaally long so i hope it makes up 4 it!**

**oh and dont worry, they WILL kiss soon... (next chapter?) :)**

**thanks for all the comments btw guys, keeps me goin! haha**

**xoxoAbbiexoxo**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mr. Iraheta was growing more nervous by the second as he stared at the guest room door. He knew it didn't take that long to lay someone down then come back out. He fiddled with his napkin and joined in conversation, half listening.

"There were no people there, just us," Neil explained. "Of course because it was raining…"

"The sand looked like mud." Sarah told Mrs. Lambert.

"I didn't dare touch the water, it was a really light blue…it looked almost white! I think it was giving itself hypothermia!" Neil continued.

"It isn't usually so cold outside during early November…" Sarah told him. He nodded.

"Yeah, but winter is just around the corner, I'm not really surprised." he replied.

"What did you do then on such a cold day?" Mrs. Iraheta asked, frowning.

"Well," answered Neil. "We watched the two kiddies make sandcastles for a while, then they got in a sand fight. It was pretty funny, actually." Neil looked to Sarah for approval. She nodded.

"They kept us entertained well." she mused. "They chased each other into the ocean after the sand fight. That's why they were all wet."

Mrs. Iraheta laughed and said, "Yes, that's Allison."

Mr. Iraheta sighed in relief as the guest room door opened and out stepped Adam, looking a bit distracted, which made Mr. Iraheta wonder what he did with his daughter in there. The thought of a gay man getting close to Allison made him wince.

The doorbell rang as Adam took a seat next to Neil at the table. Mrs. Lambert rushed to open it. Adam heard the guy say, "Hey, aren't you Adam Lambert's mom?"

"Why, yes I am." she replied.

"Gosh…is he here right now?" the guy inquired, but Mrs. Lambert didn't answer, just paid the man, thanked him, and closed the door.

"Hungry anyone?" she asked, placing the box on the table with a smile.

Neil opened the box as the warm familiar smell of tomato and Oregano filled the kitchen. Everyone grabbed a piece and wolfed it down, except Adam who was muddled in his thoughts.

"You're not hungry, Adam?" his mom asked.

"Um, no. I'll eat at dinner." he replied, biting his lip. She nodded.

Adam stared at the table, wishing he could go back and just lay in Allison's arms until it was time to go to the restaurant. Hearing her say "I love you" for the first time, since he was always the one who said it, made something deep inside him awaken, but he didn't know what it was. He just knew he wanted to be with Allison right now and not sitting here watching Sarah and Neil eat like they've never seen food.

Allison, meanwhile, was lying in her bed, dreaming of Adam's breath down her neck, and his soft eyes as he said her name repeatedly into her hair. She sighed, knowing she gave into his love too easily.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes wearily, her hair like a bird's nest on her head. She stretched and decided it was time for her second shower that day.

She got in and soothed herself over the warm water, trying not to only think of Adam, because she was being pathetic now. She found herself hungry all of a sudden and hurried up her shower, eager to eat something.

She put on some sweatpants and a nice t-shirt, not wanting to look too casual. She dried and straightened her hair then applied on some fresh makeup.

Finally, she pulled on some socks to keep her feet warm and then walked out her door, finding everyone at the kitchen table, eating and talking over pizza, to her delight. She saw Adam looking at her with a loving smile and she went over to him as he pulled her down on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mrs. Lambert raised her eyebrows and Allison's parents, especially her dad, stared in mute horror.

Allison grabbed a piece of pizza and began eating, leaning back into Adam's embrace, ignoring or not noticing the un-approving glares form her parents. He kissed her hair when they weren't looking.

Neil and Sarah's conversation kept on going, though they didn't under look the way their siblings were acting.

"Have a good nap, dear?" Mrs. Lambert asked Allison.

"Yeah," she laughed. "I guess the beach exhausted me."

"Well, glad you got recharged because we're probably going to stay out late tonight at dinner!" Mrs. Lambert replied. Allison sighed.

"Goody." she said. Sarah laughed at that.

"The little seventeen year old worried about her bedtime?" she teased. Adam looked down at Allison with a smile, awaiting her reaction.

"Nope. Bring it." Allison said, getting another piece of pizza. Adam laughed into her shoulder and wrapped his arms tighter around her which made her heart flutter.

Just then, Allison's phone rang loud and clear. Everyone turned to look at her as she took it out of her pocket, flipping it open and saying, "Hellooo?"

"Hey baby, it's Lil!" came the voice. Allison laughed.

"Hey, Mama, what's up?" she asked. Adam knew right away who it was.

"Oh nothing, just makin sure your doin alright. I'm out in Maine visitin relatives. How're you doin and how's my other baby?" Lil said.

"I'm doing fine…Adam too. We went to the beach today with Adam's brother Neil and my sis Sarah. We're all going out to dinner tonight with our parents so it'll be fun." she told her.

"So Adam's takin care of you, then?"

Allison smiled and said, "Here. You ask him." She pressed the phone to Adam's ear and he took over, giving her an amused questioning look.

"Hey, Lil," Adam said, his voice bright. "Ask me what?"

"Are you takin care of my baby?" Lil asked and Adam chuckled.

"I won't let her out of my sight." he said, pretending to be dead serious, tightening his hold on her and she rolled her eyes with a laugh, but leaned back into him happily.

"There's my boy!" Lil said, then started giggling. "Anyways, I have to go now, family awaits. I'll talk to ya'll later then. Have a good time tonight."

"Alright, you too. Bye Lil!" Adam said.

"Bye."

Adam closed the phone and placed it back in Allison's pocket. He then took her hands and weaved her fingers in with his. She tucked her head so it rested under his chin and sighed contently.

"What'd Lil Rounds want?" asked Neil, frowning at their behavior.

"Oh, nothing much," replied Adam, sounding comfortable, closing his eyes.

"Nothing much?" asked Neil. "So she called to tell you about nothing much?"

"She wanted to know how we were," explained Allison. "She told us she's in Maine with family. I'm glad she called, though. I haven't heard from her in what feels likes ages. All the other idols have texted me and Adam and she was the only one we haven't heard from yet." Adam nodded.

"Should we start getting dressed properly for the restaurant?" asked Mrs. Lambert after a few minutes of silence. Everyone nodded and the Iraheta's minus Allison stood up.

"We will meet you there, then," said Mr. Iraheta, shaking Mrs. Lambert's hand. They all waved good-bye, hugged Allison, and left.

"I should get dressed then." said Neil. "Adam, can I borrow your navy blue shirt? The one with the collar?" Adam nodded.

"Yeah sure," he said.

"Can you show me where it is…?" Neil urged. Adam sighed, kissed Allison's head lightly, then moved from under her, following his brother up the stairs.

Allison sighed also, then retreated to her room so find something suitable to wear.

She remember the shopping trip she went to with Megan and Lil back when they toured New York. She recalled buying an incredible black dress there and she went to her suitcase to find it.

When she did, she pulled it out of its bag carefully and held it in front of her. She decided it will do nicely and began to get dressed.

Adam, meanwhile, had no idea what he was going to wear. He wanted to wear his black jeans and one of his fancy designer t-shirts with his snakeskin boots, but his mother said it was too casual. She said the restaurant required a more proper attire. He sighed, feeling like he was in middle school again where his mom had to approve his clothes before he left the house.

He decided to wear a white collared shirt with it unbuttoned a bit at the top, his black dress pants, and his black dress shoes. He thought he pulled it off nicely, as he gelled his hair back, remembering this was the hair style he did on his Idol performance of "Tracks of my Tears" and a few others.

Neil came in then, watching his brother enviously. Adam had always been the better looking of the two, and Neil was always comparing his looks to Adam. He was no match tonight, for Adam looked really fantastic, as simple his clothes were.

Neil's hair was a bit more ruffled and curlier than Adams so he didn't gel it, he merely combed it back. Neil wore Adam's Navy blue dress shirt with a red tie, and he now asked his brother, "Is a tie necessary?"

"Nah, I don't think so," Adam replied, straightening up his shirt collar in the mirror, buttoning up the cuffs at the end of his sleeves.

"Oh, okay," said Neil quietly, undoing his tie slowly, a thought pondering in his head. Then suddenly Neil asked, "Have you heard from Drake?"

Adam looked at him frowning and said, "No. But I guess you're the one to talk about him now."

"Adam, I'm sorry about…this morning with Allison's parents, I couldn't help it. I was being stupid and didn't think…" Neil said quickly. "I just was feeling a bit…jealous maybe because Allison likes you so much. I guess I just wanted to remind everyone you're gay and have a boyfriend and could never really be with her like that." Adam frowned deeper. If this was an apology, it wasn't a good one.

"Adam I want to ask you something," said Neil, taking a breath.

"What?" Adam ventured.

"Are you…do you…" Neil sighed and tried again, "Are you in love with Allison?"

Adam stared at his brother, shocked. But, he should of seen this question coming, anyways, the way he was acting today. Adams sighed and really thought about it. His heart and his brain told him two different things. He closed his eyes, emotions confusing him.

"Are you, Adam?" Neil asked with big eyes. "Tell me the truth because I'm your brother, and I deserve to know." Adam turned his back to him and sighed.

"I don't know." Adam said, shaking his head.

"Adam how can you not know," Neil told him. "You know. You just don't want to tell me. You're hiding from it, I know you too well, Adam." Adam turned to look at his brother.

"Just…leave me alone, okay, Neil?" Adam said, troubled. "I don't need this tonight." Adam walked out of the room to wait for Allison downstairs, leaving his brother staring at the ground, scowling, wondering why can't his brother just face it. _He's in love with a seventeen year old. He knows it's true. Everyone does. But the question is, does Allison?_ Neil thought, biting his lip.

Downstairs, Adam waited at the kitchen table for Allison, wrestling with his thoughts, everything becoming complicated and confusing again.

_You're gay, Adam!_ he told himself. _You can't love Allison in that way…_

He sighed. He knew he could. He knew he did. He felt it every time he was with her. But he couldn't face it. He was gay for Christ's sake and she was under aged, so if the media found out about them--if there ever ended up being a them--he could get in big trouble. And there was Drake…who hadn't bothered to call or text him at all since he had come back…and who's probably been attending wild parties fucking other guys and possibly girls…Adam rested his head on the back of his hand tiredly.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. Allison stood there looking so completely gorgeous, he froze in place, not trusting himself.

She wore a strapless black dress that ruffled at the top, then tightened at her waist, and flowed to mid thigh where it puffed out at the bottom. There was red glitter all over her dress and red lace around the waist part of it, playing up the eye nicely. Allison wore her hair straight like before, but had it fluffed out a bit at the top, giving it volume. She had a deep line of eyeliner under her eyes which were shining, and some dark eye shadow with red glitter around. Her lips wore a bright shade of red and she had black heels on. She gave a small smile, feeling shy.

Adam stood up, his eyes sparkling at her. He slowly pulled her close and coaxed her into a hug. She avoided pressing her face into his chest as not to smear her makeup, but the hug felt wonderful anyways.

"You look beautiful." he whispered, releasing her and interlacing their fingers, giving her hand a squeeze. She tried hard not to blush.

"And you look beautiful, too." she said, trying to mock him to make the moment a bit less awkward, and he laughed.

Neil came down next, not looking half as good as Adam, but still cleaned up nice. His eyes grew wide when he saw Allison, though, and he stared in awe.

"Wow," he breathed. "You look incredible!"

She blushed this time, looking away. Adam kissed her head then pressed his mouth against her ear and whispered, "She does." He smiled as she shoved him away, embarrassed.

Mrs. Lambert came down, saw Allison, and said, "Okay, now I feel underdressed." Allison let out a nervous laugh. She felt uncomfortable having everyone staring, and she didn't know what to say.

"You look fine, Mom," Adam said. "Allison just decided to bypass all of us."

She rolled her eyes at his teasing voice as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him saying, "Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's," said Mrs. Lambert. "Your father will be meeting us there."

They all got in the car, and somehow, Neil managed to worm his way in between Adam and Allison, to both their disappointment.

They rode in silence, expect for Neil who kept talking about random things that nobody really cared to keep up with because he switched topics so much, he didn't make sense anymore.

"I told them…I told them not to, I did and they fucking didn't listen--except for Shannon--so I had no choice, I ditched them and I said never to expect me to come along again. Well, except for that one time where I did, but it was only because my guy, Justin, he said so because he didn't want to be alone with them, so I did it for him you see. Not for them. But anyways…"

Neil went on and on, thinking he was impressing Allison with his stories, which he wasn't. Allison was pretending to listen, but could really be no more distracted than she already was.

She was thinking of Adam and how he looked at her in her dress. Of how he pulled her into that hug. He's never hugged her so lovingly before. Their hugs had always been the quick, warm, friendly ones. This hug was completely different. She sighed, wishing she were sitting next to him so she could rest on his shoulder and he could put his arm around her like he always does…

"Here we are guys," said Mrs. Lambert suddenly, stopping the car. Allison looked out her window and was surprised they had already parked. It seemed only seconds ago they left from the house.

Everyone got out and Adam came to her, putting an arm on her waist like before as they followed Mrs. Lambert into the restaurant, Neil behind them, watching Adam enviously like he always did.

"Lambert reservations." said Mrs. Lambert pleasantly to the man up front in a black suit and tie. He checked a small leather booklet, nodded, then smoothly led them to their seats.

The restaurant was dimly lit with candles at each table and a diamond chandelier in the middle of the restaurant, giving it a classy atmosphere. Tables were draped in fine satin tablecloths, the chairs a deep cherry red with fine craftsmanship, a jazz band playing soft tunes in the corner, people in suits and ties and elegant dresses with champagne in hand conversing quietly at tables.

Adam took notice right away that his mother wasn't exaggerating, this was a fancy place. He almost felt underdressed and couldn't imagine what he would have felt like if he were to put on his first choice in outfit. He smiled at the thought.

Allison felt out of place for some reason as she sat in between Adam and Neil. This place had her feeling uncomfortable and she tried not to put her hands on the table in case she knocked something over, with her luck.

Adam sensed her tension and placed an arm behind her chair, trying to look at ease for her so she'd feel better. It did the trick and Allison smiled at him, taking the fancy menu in front of her and trying to read the small cursive print.

The waiter came and he said to Mrs. Lambert, "Are we waiting for more members of your party, Madam?" She nodded to him.

"They'll only be a while, but I'm sure we can put drinks in if it's okay," she told him and he gave a curt nod, walking off.

They ordered drinks and soon after, the Iraheta family came, finding their table and joining them with tight smiles, feeling uneasy about the restaurant as Allison had.

"This is a nice place," said Mr. Iraheta, looking around.

"Maybe too nice," muttered Neil. They all smirked at that.

Suddenly, Mr. Lambert came in and everyone motioned him over to the table. Curiously enough, though, he had company, a boy maybe in his early twenties with hazel hair, a slim figure, and nice brown eyes.

"Hello, everyone," said Mr. Lambert, smiling around the table. "This is Luke Haywood. He's my intern and I thought I'd bring him to dinner." Luke gave a small nod and a smile.

Allison thought the boy was pretty good-looking, and he seemed okay, she decided, as he took a seat across from her. Adam, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to think.

Conversation went into full swing after that as everyone started chatting at once.

"I voted for you every single week," Luke told Allison, entirely ignoring the man sitting next to her, to his annoyance. "Your voice was just so raw and amazing, how could I not? And I was so mad when they voted Dopey Gokey in instead of you! I almost stopped watching the show."

Allison smiled a bit, flattered, but was a bit ticked off he called Danny 'Dopey Gokey', so she said, "Thanks, but I thought Danny was brilliant every week. And it's not just his voice that I love, it's also his personality. He's a really awesome dude." Adam nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Danny's genuine with everyone. The guy has a big heart."

"Oh, c'mon," Luke said, not even taking his eyes off of Allison. "You're way too nice." Allison laughed.

"Oh ya," she joked. "What's the matter with me? Kindness is the destruction of our civilization!" Adam smiled at her, and took her hand. Luke saw this and got incredibly upset, but stayed calm.

"So, Adam," said Luke finally. Adam raised his eyebrows at the boy, surprised he actually decided to address him.

"Yes?" Adam asked, trying to sound interested.

"You got on the cover of that Rolling Stones magazine, right?" Luke snickered when he saw Adam's smile fade. Allison shifted nervously. Adam hated this sort of bullshit and he got it far too much.

"Guess I did." Adam sighed, playing it light.

"It was the number one selling issue," Allison said suddenly, looking at Luke. "But, that's probably because every single girl in America got five copies each." He rolled his eyes, squeezing her hand.

"Damn that shirt showing off my chest," he scowled and Allison laughed.

Luke frowned at the two then turned back to Allison, casually saying, "I always thought you were the nicest looking girl on the show. That Megan, Lil Rounds, Jasmine, and what was…Oh yes, Alexa or Alexis or something? That had no chance against your unique beauty. You just had this extreme glam rocker edge to your style nobody could top." Allison didn't like how he put others down to compliment her. She frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but Adam beat her to it.

"No offense," Adam said, trying not sound harsh. "But it's not cool putting down Megan, Jasmine, Lil, and Alexis, whom I think are all beautiful in their own way. Me and Alli got really close with everyone on Idol, so there was no competition between any of us, because we were all like family. In that case, I'd rather not hear you talk about them like that." Luke narrowed his eyes and Adam added, "Thanks." as he took a long sip of his wine. The guy was annoying him.

Luke excused himself to the bathroom and Allison took the time to talk to Adam alone.

"That guy's pissing me off," she said, sitting back in her chair.

Adam bent his head close to hers and whispered, "He just likes you." She sighed.

"It's like you and that lady on the plane, right?" Allison said. Adam paused, confused for a second, then remembered and laughed into her hair, nodding, sitting back in his seat.

"We'll lock 'em both in a closet." he promised. She tried to hide her giggle as Luke came to sit back down, staring suspiciously at them.

The waiter came and took their order. Neil and Adam ordered the steak, Allison the pasta, Sarah some seafood dish, and Luke got the smoked salmon. The waiter left, thanking them politely.

Suddenly, a lady came up to their table, a little girl following behind her shyly, a pen and paper in hand. The lady smiled and said, not taking her eyes of Allison, "I hope I'm not disturbing your dinner but, my daughter, Ellie, loves you and you're like her role model. We watched the show and we recognized you. Would you mind if we could get an autograph and picture?"

Allison smiled and nodded saying, "Oh sure, it's no problem at all."

The little girl came around the table to give Allison a hug and Allison laughed, hugging back. The girl handed her the pen and Allison scribbled her name on it.

"How old are you, Elle?" she asked. The girl's jaw dropped and her eyes sparkled.

"You said my name!" Elle exclaimed, her eyes big with the impossibility and awe. The whole table laughed, amused. Elle's mom smiled apologetically.

"I told you she was a big fan," the lady sighed. "She couldn't stop crying when you got voted off. She was tremendously upset. She had called all the relatives the night before to make sure they were to call and vote for you."

"Mom," whined Elle. "She's gonna think I'm lame!"

"Of course not, that was so incredibly sweet of you!" Allison said, her eyes shining.

"I have all your songs on my IPOD," the girl said, flushing. "I downloaded the Slow Ride video of you and that other guy because I thought you looked so totally awesome in it!" Everyone laughed again, because she referred to Adam as 'that other guy'. Luke laughed the hardest.

"You mean Adam Lambert?" Allison said to her, putting a hand on Adam's knee. The girl looked at him for a moment and gasped.

"Oh my gosh you're having dinner with Adam Lambert!" she squealed. "Adison fans will love this!" She beamed at them. They both laughed, embarrassed.

"Alright, Elle, let's not disturb them," the mom said, winking at Adam and Allison as she pulled her daughter, with one last hug from Allison, away.

The table was silent for a second, everyone staring at the two. Adam ignored them and uninterestedly began to rearrange his forks and knives while Allison pretended to be engrossed in the sugar packets.

"What's 'Adison'?" dared Luke to Allison. She looked up.

"Hm?" She thought maybe if she played dumb, he would drop it. But he didn't, of course.

"Adison. That little girl said 'Adison fans will love this'. What are Adison fans?" he urged and everyone stared in curiosity. Allison looked at Adam for help and he laughed at her expression, giving her a playful shove.

"It's me and Allison's 'couple name'." he said, smiling. Everyone laughed loudly, pretending like it was the most ridiculous thing they've ever heard of, even though they knew it wasn't even close.

Adam placed his hand on Allison's, and she was surprised to find out she forgot to take her hand off his knee. He curled their fingers into each other like he always did, but didn't move her hand from where it was. He liked her hand there.

She smiled at his touch and rubbed her fingertips against his knee, loving the feel of their connected warmth. Luke noticed them staring at each other and he wondered why. He sighed in frustration.

"Ooh looks like there's a dance floor going on," Neil said, gesturing towards the corner of the restaurant where the jazz band was playing and where a few people got up to dance to songs played back when Motown was famous.

"After dinner maybe," said Mrs. Lambert. "Or, for me, probably never." A few laughed.

Their meals finally came and Allison took her hand unwillingly from Adam's knee so she could eat. She was still hungry even after all that pizza.

They all ate in silence watching as the dance corner got more and more crowded, everyone there wanting to get loose after a stiff meal.

Neil wondered who he would dance with. Sarah? She was too old for him and it'd look silly. No doubt Adam was dancing with Allison. They could barely stand sitting apart in the car, and he knew Adam wouldn't let anyone put his hands on her.

Luke, on the other hand, was pretty confident he'd beat Adam to it, asking Allison to dance before him. He pictured pulling her tight against his body, as they swayed to the smooth, jazzy music, her smiling, realizing he was the one she wanted after all.

Once everyone was finished eating, Luke spoke up first saying, "Allison, would you like to dance?"

Allison stared at him, pressing her lips together, not wanting to be rude, then replying politely, "Sure." She stood up and stole a quick glance at Adam. She knew he was annoyed, she could tell, but he tried to hide it by giving her a tight smile.

She gave a small smile back then took Luke's hand unwillingly as he lead her to the dance floor, him feeling proud he was going dancing with such a hot girl.

Luke chose a crowded spot in the middle so they'd have to dance close and up against each other, which Allison resented, but tried to act like it wasn't a problem.

Soon, Neil and Sarah had joined them, but just as they did, a slow song came on and Luke pulled Allison to him so he could put his hands on her waist, and she could rest her hands on his shoulders. Neil and Sarah awkwardly did the same, feeling weird.

"So," Luke said.

"So…?" Allison trailed off.

"You don't really love that Lambert guy, do you?" She scowled, fed up with him, trying to pry his hands off her waist, but he held her tighter saying, "I'm sorry if I offended you! Or embarrassed you or whatever! It's just that, I think you and I should be together! I go to a high school near yours and we could definitely hang out more! You have a better chance with me than with that gay guy! You can't love a twenty seven year old with a boyfriend who doesn't love you back, Allison! But me, I'm straight! I could love you in that way. Or you could just reel off your fantasy as you chase a guy who'll only love you as his little girl. Allison stop--"

She pulled away harshly from him, wiping the fresh tears that stung her eyes with the back of her hand as she made her way out of the crowded dance floor and half ran to the bathrooms, almost knocking a waiter in her haste.

She picked a stall, locked the door, put the toilet seat down, and sat on it, hugging her knees, Luke's words of reality ringing through her head. She closed her eyes, trying to block out her thoughts.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**comment!! 3 **

**xoxoAbbiexoxo**


	9. A Miracle

**Heyyy so sorry about updating late even though i finished this chapter two days ago!!!**

**See I have a theory my math teacher's trying to kill me...**

**Eighth grade Algebra? Living hell! haha, anyways.**

**Oh my god I'm so sad...today is the last idol concert!!!!! :( ugh.**

**Well, I'm going to shut up noww.**

**thanks 4 the commeeeeenttttttttttssss i luv u all!! **

**xoxoAbbiexoxo**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back outside in the restaurant, Adam and Neil stood facing each other, spectators gathering.

"What did you do to her?" Adam demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" cried Neil. "I tried to dance with her and she got mad!"

"Why'd she get mad?" Adam shouted through clenched teeth.

"Adam, please," whispered Mrs. Lambert harshly to her son. "Please calm down, there is no need for shouting!"

"I'm going to check on her," Sarah said, and sped off.

"Why'd she get mad?" Adam repeated to Luke, his tone quieter, but his eyes hard.

Luke's chin quivered, looking like a kitten after it got dunked in cold water as he replied shakily, "Well, I don't know…I was just talking about how…How she could never love a gay man and how she needs a guy who'll love her back in _that _way. I offered myself and I guess she took it as an insult or something, I don't know, okay?"

Adam looked away, shaking his head. "I have to talk to her." he whispered.

"Adam, just let her be right now," said Neil.

"See, this is what happens when you toy with someone's feelings!" Mr. Lambert accused bitterly, glaring at his son. Adam looked at his father with pained eyes.

"I didn't toy with her feelings…I _do _love her." he said quietly. "I know that."

Everyone was silent for a moment and they all took their seats, knowing there was nothing left to be said. The waiter came, looking concerned, asking if everything was okay and if they wanted dessert.

"Yes, everything is fine," said Mrs. Lambert, her stressed expression saying otherwise. "And I think dessert would be wonderful. I think we need it. What is there?"

They all ordered dessert, except for Adam who had his head and his hands, feeling worn out, feelings tiring him once again. He wondered how much of this he could take before it would totally screw him up. As if he didn't feel like it already.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Sarah was sitting next to the toilet where Allison had her chin resting on top of her knees and her arms around her legs, hugging herself, dry tears visible on her cheeks.

"So you're in love with this man," her sister sighed. Allison sniffed.

"Sadly, yes." she replied, her voice scratchy.

"Sadly?" inquired Sarah. "Sadly how?"

"Sadly because I have to be in love with a guy who's too old for me and who's gay and who has a boyfriend. _That's_ sadly how." she replied.

"What if he loves you back though? What then?" Sarah ventured.

"Then it will be only a friendship love." Allison said.

"What if it's more?"

"Then it'd be a miracle."

"Allison, I'm surprised. Seventeen and you don't know about bisexuality!" sighed her sister, shaking her head. Allison looked at her.

"You think?" she said hopefully, her eyes bright.

"You should see the way he looks at you," mused Sarah, making Allison smile. "Every time you walk into the room, his eyes turn warm, and as if you were his whole world, right there in front of him."

"Allison," said her sister after a while. "I think you and Adam need to talk." Allison nodded.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed.

They got up and unlocked the door, Allison fixing her makeup and fluffing her hair in the mirror before she left.

When they got to the table, Adam was missing and Neil said, "Oh, he went outside for a while to clear his thoughts."

"Are you okay?" her parents asked her, worried. Allison nodded.

"I need to find Adam." she said, walking to the front of the restaurant and stepping out the doors. The cool night breeze hit her and she took a lungful of fresh air, happy to feel free from everyone.

She walked to the back of the restaurant where she found Adam sitting on a bench, his head in his hand, looking deeply troubled, his eyes looking a bit red. It broke Allison's heart.

"Adam."

He looked up, standing slowly, his eyes sad. He came over to Allison slowly and opened up his arms. She took a deep breath, emotions overwhelming her, and stepped into him as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face against her hair as she sobbed.

He rubbed her back in small circles, breathing down her neck until she had calmed down, then pulled her onto the bench to sit in his lap. She placed her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent contently. He kissed her hair and smoothed it with his fingers in his gentle manner.

"God, Alli," he sighed. "I'm so sorry." She waited until she trusted herself to speak.

"I guess Luke told you then?" she sighed. Adam nodded.

"Yeah. He did. And I'm sorry. I feel bad about the whole damn thing…"

"Why should you be sorry, you did nothing wrong," she told him. "It was me who went all girl-hormone-crazy, and I hope you can forgive me for taking things out of control." Adam scowled.

"No, Alli, it's my fault," he insisted. "I was confusing you and teasing you far too much this whole trip and throughout the tour, also. You didn't know how I felt about you and it's made you upset. It shouldn't be that way." Allison looked up at him, staring into his soft blue eyes that looked some what muddled.

"How _do _you feel about me, Adam?" she whispered bravely, unsure if she really wanted to know.

He nuzzled into her neck and whispered, "I love you." his hot breath making her dizzy. She swallowed.

"In what way?"

Adam sighed. He passed his fingers loving through her hair, tracing her jaw line with his nose as he did so, then down her neck where he planted small kisses from her collar bone to her chin. His teeth grazed her ear, which made her shiver, and he passed his lips across her cheek, nearing her lips, where he stopped at the corner of her mouth, her heart beating wildly.

Adam pulled his head back, staring her straight in the eyes, measuring her reaction. Then, slowly, he brought his lips closer and closer, opening them slightly as he did so, and kissed her.

Allison trembled at his warmth on her mouth and she pressed in deeper into the kiss. Adam made a slight noise of pleasure as she pulled him down so he was on top of her on the bench, his fingers raking through her hair softly.

Adam slid his tongue easily over her bottom lip, kissed it once, then pulled away, his eyes hazy with a feeling she couldn't name. Was it lust? He came down to suck gently on her neck and she passed her fingers slowly through his now messed up black hair, smiling.

"Is that how you love me then?" she asked, chuckling, still feeling flushed, her mind spinning.

Adam lifted his head up to meet her gaze. She passed a single finger over his lips. He kissed it lovingly then sighed.

"I've been trying to hide from it, Alli, and I'm sorry," he told her, eyes troubled.

"Why?" she wanted to know, frowning. He scanned her face, bringing his hand to tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Because," he said. "What would the media say? What would everyone _think_? I just came out gay and have a boyfriend! And not to mention I could get in big trouble if people think we're…doing something. I'm a twenty seven year old guy with a seventeen year old girl! I'd be accused of probably rape if the press ever found out, you know how they stretch the truth. Then everything will be in an uproar, not to mention my sense and respect questioned, our careers gone, and you will probably end up suing me, which would be beyond your control." He shook his head, pressing into her neck and sighing again.

"You don't know how badly I want to be with you, Alli," he whispered against her skin. She shivered again and swallowed.

"I don't think I could love anyone else, Adam," she told him, voice cracking, eyes big. "It'd be really hard for me to…ever forget. And I don't want to forget. I want us to always be together." He kissed her neck and nodded, then sat up, pulling her with him. She came to lay on his lap, straddling him, one leg on either side, so they faced each other.

"Alli, it's okay," he told her earnestly, his hands gripping her waist. She stared at him for a moment then her eyes filled with tears, feeling upset at all the confusion.

She tucked her head against his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth, trying to be reassuring. Trying to take the lead in all of this. Trying to show he was brave and he wanted _her _to be brave. For him. For _them._ Because when you're in love and everyone thinks it's wrong, it's hard not to be scared.

He felt horrible despite. He was the reason she was so lost.

Adam rubbed Allison's back in small circles with his thumbs, trying to calm her down, whispering words of comfort in her ear. Soon, she felt better and sniffed.

"So…you loving me," Allison said slowly, still not bringing her head up, "Does that mean you're not gay anymore?" Adam gave a small smile.

"I was always bi-curious, Alli," he told her. "It's not like I shunned the female population away from me because I always had feelings for guys." She looked at him now and began tracing his lips again. He stared at her with warm eyes as she did so, watching her think.

"So you've had feelings for girls before?" she questioned. He shrugged.

"A few, not that I can remember specifically, you decide if that makes me a jerk or not," he teased, then continued seriously, "But I've never felt with anyone the way I do when you're around. With Drake, for example, it's always been drinking, partying, some talking, and…sex. With you, though, I just feel this loving sensation where I want to lay on top of you or hug you or hold your hand, and just recently, kiss you." He bent down and pressed his lips against hers softly and she smiled against them.

"God, Adam, I think you make all girls go crazy," she said and he laughed, kissing her again. But, she kissed him back a little, so it ended up being longer and more passionate than intended.

She sighed when they were finished, and he tucked her head underneath his chin again, feeling happy.

"Adam?" she inquired.

"Mmm?"

"What does all this mean for us?" she whispered. He pursed his lips.

"We have to be careful, Alli," he said thoughtfully, "if we're going to be together. The media knows we're best friends, so it'll help having a reason we'll be spending a lot of time together. And if, for some strange reason, an 'Adison' fan or the press question if we're dating, we'll just use the 'sister/brother' excuse. It's not going to be very hard. But there is _one _complication…"

"What?" Did she _want_ to know?

"It'll look suspicious that I broke up with Drake," he sighed. "And probably everyone will be wondering why. It'll be big news, I can see it already." Allison frowned.

"I'm not making you break up with him, because it's okay with me," she said, feeling as if Adam had done enough to himself by putting his career and reputation in jeopardy. He looked at her with hard eyes.

"But I don't love him anymore, what's the point?" he said. "And he'll only drag me away from time I could be spending with you…" She bit her lip, lowering her gaze from his face.

"I just think maybe we should have as much protection as we can with our secret," she explained. "If everyone believes you're still with Drake, then they'd swat away the idea of us being together even more than before." Adam scowled.

"Drake will know something's up with me, I won't be able to act the same around him, and I probably wouldn't want to have sex with him anymore because I want to stay faithful to you, Alli. I don't want to feel dirty and go about kissing Drake then come to you with the same lips. And with Drake…all he really wants _is _sex, anyways, so in the end _he'd _probably be dumping _me _because I'd be refusing to do it." he told her and she smirked.

"You always have to be right, huh?" she sighed.

"Glambert power!" he cried, poking her shoulder teasingly. She laughed.

"So you're dumping Drake then?" she asked after a minute, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm dumping Drake LaBry FYP." He laughed at himself, remembering Drake's twitter. Allison giggled, remembering too.

Suddenly, Neil rounded the corner and saw the two on the bench sitting in a way that a gay twenty seven year old and a young high school girl shouldn't. Though he couldn't say he didn't see this coming…But he still had a small crush on Allison so it hurt just the same.

"Hey!" he called out. The way they jumped, you would have thought the restaurant exploded.

When Adam saw it was only Neil he scowled saying, "Damn it, Neil!"

"You scared the freakin hell outta us!" Allison agreed, her eyes wide, tone bewildered. Neil suppressed his expression into a disapproving frown.

"What's going on here?" Neil said, ignoring their comments.

Adam and Allison exchanged glances. Adam bit his lip, wondering if the secret should be kept between the family, or just between him and Allison. He knew the later was safer, but he didn't want to lie to the people that have always been there in his life. Minus his dad.

Adam sighed and said, "Neil, it's nothing…" Neil interrupted.

"Fuck, Adam, tell me the truth! You two have been hiding something ever since you got home and I'm your brother, damn it! I have the right to know!" His voice sounded angry, but you could tell he was hurt. Adam stared at his brother painfully.

"Neil…just…not here, okay? I _will _tell you, I promise. You and mom…and dad I guess, but not here." Adam finally said.

"Not here," sneered Neil. "Not there! Not anywhere! Adam, if you're screwing around with a seventeen year old girl, you better fess up now, or you will loose all the respect I have for you. I never thought you'd keep secrets from me. I mean mom and dad--sure. You've kept secrets from them all your life. But me? No. I was _always _the one who listened, who gave a fuck to help you with your problems. And now I want to know something: Are you dating Allison Iraheta?"

Allison, for one, was shocked at his outburst. She'd never thought Neil would deal with it this way. Adam felt similar, opening his mouth but nothing coming out.

Neil stood their uneasily for a few minutes then yelled, "Say something, damn it!"

Adam closed his eyes then whispered, "Neil. Please take this reasonably. Me and Allison…are together and…we don't want anyone finding out yet." Allison watched her best friend with a soft face and slipped her hand in his for support, which he squeezed gratefully.

"So you're fucking each other, right?" he said harshly, bitterness seeping through his tone. Adam frowned, glaring.

"Don't speak like that, Neil," Adam said hardly. "And no, actually, we're not. Our relationship is completely innocent and we're going to keep it that way until it becomes legal." Allison nodded, agreeing.

Neil scowled and said, "Whatever."

He turned on his heel but before he rounded the corner he added, "Oh, and fuck you for making me quote Dr. Seuss." then disappeared, leaving the two alone.

Adam turned to her and sighed, "Well that went well." as he grazed his fingers through his hair, casting his eyes downward. She lowered her gaze, too.

"Why's he so upset?" she asked quietly. Adam looked at her and placed a single finger under her chin, tilting it upward so she could see his eyes. He gave a small smile.

"He has a crush on you, I think." Adam told her, then smirked and continued, "But he better back off my girl or I'm gonna have to get Matt to deal with him." Allison laughed, her eyes shining.

"He could do the salsa pants dance for him over and over until he goes blind!" she suggested, her head musing with the thought of it.

"Or you could just swat at him with your T-Rex arm…" he trialed off, and laughed when she playfully slapped his stomach. He smiled and slid his hand around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Kiddin." he whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes, fighting a blush.

He linked their fingers once more, then pulled her back into the restaurant, where everyone at their table was having dessert.

"Look who's back." muttered Neil. He must of not told anybody anything because they all looked confused at his tone, but then again put on a smile and welcomed Adam and Allison as they took their seats in silence.

"Is everything alright?" inquired Mrs. Lambert, biting her lip. Allison gave a small smile.

"Yup, it's all good." she said and Adam nodded, chuckling.

Allison and Adam shared some chocolate cake that everyone left for them, Allison trying to ignore the continuous clearing of throat noises Luke was shooting at her. She didn't even want to see his face. She was too happy.

Soon, everyone stood up to leave, deciding it was late, almost ten. Adam kept Allison close to him at all times, a hand on the small of her back, and away from that Luke kid whom Adam had a nicely worded statement that, let's say, shouldn't be told to those with sensitive minds, if he ever got close to her again.

But, after Allison hugged her parents and bid them goodbye, Luke asked her quietly if they could talk. She looked at Adam with her lips pressed together, asking him with her eyes if it would be okay. He nodded unwillingly, his own eyes troubled, trying to think of her before himself.

Luke coaxed her hand away from Adam's, which made him shift his weight uneasily when they were gone, jealously feeling fresh within him, as Luke led Allison away from everyone and behind a blue Toyota.

"Allison," he began quietly in a whisper. "I'm…sorry I made you feel upset." He looked at her with an apologetic expression, frowning. She snatched her hand away from his.

"I don't give hell about how sorry you feel." she said bitterly. Luke sighed, frustrated.

"I just don't get why you like _him _instead of _me_!" he replied, his eyes darkening. "What does he have that I don't? And I'm so much more available then he'll _ever _be, Allison! If you'd give me a chance--"

"Are we starting this again?" she snapped. He sighed again, lowering his gaze.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I just…I just want an explanation." She stared at him.

"Adam means a lot to me," she told him quietly. "We've been best friends ever since Idol and we've been through so much with the tour and everything…I don't know what you want me to tell you." She shrugged. He nodded.

"Okay, whatever. It's none of my business anyways," he said. "And…sorry again. I hope we can be friends, because I really want to be…God, I feel like I've been such a _jerk._" He shook his head and turned away from her. She frowned, arguing with herself, then decided to just get it over with quickly so she could return to Adam.

"You were a jerk, but I forgive you. And I hope we can be friends, also." she said calmly. He look at her and smiled a bit, extending his arms hopefully. She rolled her eyes but gave him a hug, feeling awkward.

Luke walked her to Adam, whom was pacing back and forth madly behind the black escalade. Luke grinned and whispered, "I think I pissed off your body guard."

Adam heard him and looked up. Allison gave him a smile and came to take his hand. He instead encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Hey, there," he whispered. "Tell me, do I have to call Matt?" She laughed, curling her arms around his neck and shook her head.

"Nah. I'll spare him."

They suppressed silent smiles as Allison brushed his black bangs out of his blue eyes, pressing her fingertips to his lips.

Mr. Lambert dragged Luke, who's face was looking crushed staring at the two living in their own world, away from the scene to his car saying, "Let's get you home, now." where they drove away. Mrs. Lambert then poked her head around the corner of their black car and asked if they were ready to leave yet. She was hiding a smile.

"Uh, yeah," Adam said quickly, releasing Allison, brushing his hand down her arm to finally twine his fingers around hers. "Let's go."

Neil was giving death glares at his brother on the ride home, watching him mull over his best friend like a lovesick puppy.

Neil couldn't take this. He didn't get it! He didn't understand! What about Drake? Wasn't his brother gay? They're both _ten _whole years apart! Did this even _happen _to people? Neil shook his head angrily, wanting answers now. Did Adam _honestly_ think he could get away with this?

Allison closed her eyes, her head resting on Adam's shoulder, his warm hand rubbing her waist. His cheek laid softly on her head, his lips lightly brushing over her hair from time to time, blue eyes soft like clouds. He had her with him. She was his to love forever.

"…had such fine décor, don't you think, Neely?" Mrs. Lambert mused to her youngest son, trying to divert his attention, not wanting him to disturb Adam and Allison because she felt it best.

He made an annoyed grunting noise and she took it as a yes.

"Incredible band too…I don't believe I've heard jazz playing for a while," she sighed.

Neil didn't answer her. He crossed his arms and stared outside the window where city lights were blurring past them.

The car soon hummed to a stop and Adam chuckled silently at Allison who's head was on his lap, sleeping peaceful for the second time that day.

He carefully slipped his hands under her and carried her like before out of the car. Neil saw them and rolled his eyes, going inside the house. Mrs. Lambert gave a smile.

"Aw, poor thing," she mused. "All this drama today." Adam buried his face in her hair.

"I'll make it up to her tomorrow." he whispered.

Adam carried his best friend into the house and back to her room where he had put her before on her bed. She stirred as he laid down next to her and propped his head up on his fist.

"I fell asleep again, didn't I?" she muttered drowsily. He gave her a killer smile.

"Yup."

"You tire me out." she accused, pointing a finger at him. He gave a small laugh, brushing a strand of red hair out of her eyes.

"I'm in deep regret," he murmured, slowly inclining his head to press his lips generously on top of hers. Allison's eyes glowed when he was done.

"I guess it wasn't a dream then, huh?" she sighed. He laughed again then shrugged, beginning to sit up.

"Well, if you wanted it to be…"

"Git back here, boy."

He smiled at her, his eyes gleaming, then came to lay down on top of the girl for the second time that day. Obviously repeats was the theme going on. Adam's face rubbed into her neck as she wrapped her arms around his back.

Allison sighed, feeling his warmth vibrate through her body like so many wonderful times before as she rested her head against his for a moment, thinking that she only dreamed of this a few days ago. Now she was living it.

"Adam?" she whispered.

"Baby?"

"I love you."

He pulled his head up to meet her eyes, their lips brushing together in the process. She felt herself weaken momentarily then whined, "You did that on purpose." He laughed musically and nodded.

"Yes I did." he agreed, coming up to repeat his former actions, but this time placing a hand on either side of her face which made her flush and he laughed again.

"Who's the spitfire now?" she muttered. He grinned sheepishly.

There was a minute of silence where they just laid still, Adam listening to her rapid heart beats and musing with the frill on her waist. Allison was staring up at the ceiling, feeling secure with Adam's warmth on her, thinking.

"Are we going to tell our families?" she asked suddenly, sounding worried.

"Are you scared, baby?" he whispered, moving to look at her. She pressed her lips together, trying to calm her thoughts down.

"I don't know." she said quietly, lower than a whisper, barely audible. Adam ran his fingers sweetly through her hair, sighing.

"Alli, I don't want you to be afraid of us," he told her. "We're not doing anything wrong. Our parents, if anyone, have a right to know. We don't have to tell anybody else if you don't want to." She nodded.

"Well, I think if we're gonna tell our family, we have to tell our _family _also." she replied, her tone unwilling. He knew what she meant and sighed.

"Okay, but, I think the room should be searched for sharp objects before we saying anything. Especially with the Gokey around..." he said, pretending to sound nervous. She laughed.

"He's gonna kick yo ass." she agreed.

"Nawt if I kick his first." he mocked. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"We're both so dead." she sighed. He kissed her back, waiting a few seconds before he let go.

And then came a knock on the door. They both jumped apart, startled. Allison unwound her arms from Adam, smirking when he sneaked off to hide in her closet, knowing he shouldn't still be in here.

She then opened the door and there stood Neil, looking maybe about thirteen years old, eyes big, swaying nervously. She bit her lip.

"Oh…hey, Neil, what's up?" she asked, sounding out of breath. He lowered his eyes from her face.

"Uh, could I talk to you…privately?" he asked, his brow pulling together.

She hesitated for a moment, wondering if it would be okay for Adam to eavesdrop on everything. She sighed, realizing it didn't matter anymore, and moved out of the way so he could walk in, brushing past her, which she thought was by accident.

"Allison." he stated, turning towards her when she shut the door behind him. He stood, trying to collect his thoughts and courage.

"Um…Neil?" she said, unsure.

"Just tell me something so I can go to sleep without doing suicide," he hissed, feeling agitated now.

"O…kay?" She was getting creeped out.

"Why are you in love with my brother?" he demanded.

She scowled, thundering away from where she stood, over to the foot of her bed, crossing her arms. She growled, "Why does everyone ask that question? Is it _really _that _crazy _for a girl to fall in love with someone?" He frowned.

"Not if that girl's seventeen and that boy…excuse me, _man's _twenty seven, and GAY, don't forget." he retorted coldly. She gave him a glare.

"What if…what if Adam was my age and was straight. _Then _would it be so hard to believe?" she grumbled. He shrugged.

"Probably not."

"So you're telling me that despite all the wishy-washy talk about love being the most powerful thing in the world…despite _that, _you're saying age and sexuality can come between it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He thought she looked so hot when she was mad, but he shook his head of those kind of feelings.

"It's rare. Maybe _too _rare." he muttered.

"Well then. Take a good look at us. You'll be witnessing a _miracle._" she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

His eyes widened and he yelled, "So you two _are _together then! It's official isn't it?! Adam's fucking cheating on Drake now, and you're breaking the law! Don't you _see _what the hell's happening here?!" Neil pressed his face into his hands in agony, sinking to the floor. "Why does the world have to be so screwed up?" he murmured. She stared at him, her eyes glistening in pain and shock.

"Please." she whispered. "Please go away, Neil. You're making things worse."

"Allison!" He stood up straight, like a shock wave had just hit him. "You're _not _going out with my brother, okay?! I won't allow it…I'll…I'll tell the press damn it I will!!"

Allison froze, staring helplessly into his desperate expression. Then, she turned her back against him, sobs shaking her body.

Adam, who was listening to their conversation painfully for the past fives minutes, suddenly thundered out of the closet, glaring viciously at Neil for making his girl cry.

"Out." Adam spat, pointing at the door. "Out _now_!"

Neil stared at his brother, surprise, anger, and fear crossing his face all at once, unsure of what to do so he just stood, mouth hanging open, looking stupid.

"Damn it, Neil!" growled Adam. "OUT."

"But…you listened? To e-everything? Adam I…I'm…"

"Leaving." Adam finished for him. "Leave now or I'll never forgive you."

Neil swallowed, his eyes big, and left the scene, feeling numb, like the past few minutes didn't even happen at all. But they did. And it hurt. Bad.

As soon as the door was shut, Adam hurried over to Allison's side, pulling her roughly into a hug, tangling his fingers in her hair, pressing his forehead against hers and whispering quickly with troubled eyes, "Alli I'm so sorry! I didn't know Neil was going to take it like that. Oh god, baby, I'm so sorry…"

She kissed his neck and said, "It's…not your fault, Adam. He…he just scared me I guess. With all the talk about telling the press…" Adam shushed her and kissed her lips softly.

"He would never do that, trust me," he said confidently as she pressed her face against his shoulder. "Neil was just confused and upset…I think he's really got it bad for you, Alli. But don't be scared. I'm here, okay Alligator?" She smirked up at him through her tears.

"Okay, Glambert." she replied, smiling.

Another knock on the door came and Allison stiffened in his arms. Adam bit his lip angrily, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back if it was Neil again.

"Allison sweetie? It's me." came a quiet call.

Adam and Allison exchanged glances and he took her hand softly, leading her to the door with him, her a few steps behind, not eager.

"Come in." Adam sighed, wrapping his arms around Allison's waist as she rested her head on his chest comfortably.

Mrs. Lambert frowned, recognizing her son's voice, wondering if he had anything to do with Neil and Allison's argument, which she found it now obvious that he probably did.

She opened the door and found Adam with his arms curled around his best friend, his chin on her head, eyes looking upset.

"Care to explain?" she sighed at the two.

What seemed like hours passed before Adam even looked at his mother. Then, he gave a sigh.

"Mom," he told her, sounding hoarse, or maybe just tired out, "I'm…in love with Allison."

Mrs. Lambert stared at them, her brow furrowing and whispered, "What?" as if he just declared himself ruler of the Banana King.

Adam sighed heavily then repeated louder, "I'm in love with Allison."

Mrs. Lambert pressed her lips together for a moment, looking like she was about to cry, but then bewildered them, laughing instead.

"Oh, of course you are." she chuckled. Adam frowned.

"Huh?" he said, confused. Allison twisted in his arms to turn and face Mrs. Lambert, but Adam still kept his hold on her nonetheless.

"Yeah…huh?" Allison repeated. Mrs. Lambert chuckled again.

"You guys don't hide things very well, I have to say," she mused. "It couldn't be more obvious! I mean, really. Did you think you had a secret going?"

They lowered their eyes with small smiles, embarrassed.

Adam cleared his throat after an awkward silence then asked quietly, "So…you're not mad I'm dating Alli?" His mom shrugged, trying to contain her excitement. Her son was in love with a _girl_! He finally sorted himself out!

"Honey, you're twenty seven. You're grown up and don't need my approval of anything anymore. You can do what you want and I have no problem with it." she replied.

Adam said, "Oh, I know. It's just that our age difference…and that fact I'm still with Drake." Allison tensed up and Adam felt it so he kissed her neck reassuringly. She blushed, looking away from his mother who now knew all about them and who probably looked at his action as more than friendly.

Mrs. Lambert watched them then said, when Adam turned back up to look at her, "You have to break up with Drake for sure, but face-to-face and I don't think I have to tell you that. You know how inconsiderate it would be doing it over the phone." She sighed. "And as for the age thing, I don't really _want _to talk to you like you're in high school, but, I think I'm going to have to. I trust both of you that you won't have sex until she's eighteen, or better yet, after you two get married, if you ever will."

If Allison was blushing before, she was curious to know what color she had turned now. Mrs. Lambert talking to them about sex and marriage?! Adam laughed as she buried her head in his chest and groaned. His arms wound tighter around her and his lips were at her ear.

"We know." Adam murmured, brushing his lips against her soft skin. Her heart sped off, thudding awkwardly and unevenly to the amusement of the Lamberts around her.

Mrs. Lambert chuckled, her eyes swimming with tears. Her son. Her _son. _He had found love. The boy whom spent his whole life questioning who he was, his sexuality, now found himself. His singing career and American Idol was one half, and Allison now completed the other. She knew deep down they would never love anybody else but each other.

She sighed, backing up towards the door, feeling like she was a third-wheeler in their special moment as Adam rocked his girl back and forth in his arms, whispering to her words she could not hear.

Mrs. Lambert gave the two one last smile, then left, them not even noticing.

Then after a few minutes, Adam released Allison, his eyes darker than before and softer. His arms gripped her waist and she snaked her pale arms around the man's neck, pulling him closer, their faces so close…His lips brushing against hers slightly and she exhaled from her nose, closing her eyes.

He dipped his head in now and opened his mouth a bit, embracing hers softly and with care. She sighed in relief and kissed back, their lips opening and closing around one another's, tongue's sliding as they tasted each other for the first time, Allison moaning when Adam explored her mouth.

Then Adam felt desire sweep through him as he backed Allison up against the bed, soon pressing her into its sheets.

He got on top of her on all fours, pulling his fingers desperately through her hair, not breaking the kiss. She gladly pushed him down on her and they continued pleasurably, Allison trembling every time Adam came to trail kisses down her chin then nuzzle in the crook of her neck, burying himself in her fine sweep of red hair, soft growls escaping his lips.

She soon got dizzy and gently had them break off in mid-kiss. He understood and just rested on top of her, trying to catch his own breath. She slipped her fingers quietly through his jet black hair with green highlights today and he smiled.

"I do _not _think this is what my mom had in mind when she suggested we cool it until you turn eighteen." he laughed. Allison giggled nervously, her heart rate climbing when Adam rolled so she was laying on _him _now. He smiled then rubbed his lips against hers, moving them back and forth slowly, teasing her.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" he breathed, parting their lips a bit so she could taste his hot breath. Allison almost died.

"Hell yes." she murmured back and Adam gleamed at her with shining eyes, laughing.

Then, her phone rang, ruining the moment like it always does. She froze as Adam slid his hand down her back and into her back jean pocket, pulling it out for her.

He chuckled at her expression then handed it to her. She pressed "talk".

"Uh…Hi?" she muttered, distracted. Adam muffled a laugh into her shoulder.

The guy on the other line chuckled. "Uh hi to you too, Alli Kat!" he said. Allison almost sprang up from Adam's arms.

"Kristopher Krissy Kitty Allen!!!" she screamed. "Where are you? You should of called me sooner! We haven't talk in _days_, dude. Are you staying at a hotel with Katy? How's the album? Do you know where the hell everyone _is_? They're shunning me and Adam." she blabbed. Adam shook his head at her, rolling his beautiful blue eyes.

"Jesus, Alli!" Kris cried. "Calm down! You're starting to sound like the paparazzi." He laughed lightly then continued, "Me and Katy are back in Arkansas now, just landed! Little Rock, Daddy's home! Ha, ha. Anyways, I heard Alexis, Matt, Anoop, and Lil are going together to Santa Monica for a vacation before they go off again and do some album work…You guys should meet up with them." Allison bit her lip, feeling anxious. She's missed them like crazy! Of course she and Adam should go…

"Besides them, Megan's spending time at home with her little boy. Michael went home also for his kids and also his wife. I'm pretty sure Scott's visiting relatives and just chilling…Oh and Danny's working on his album. That's just about all the news up-to-date." Kris sighed. "I'm so glad we can all just relax now. I was getting stressed out."

"Aw, poor Krissandra." Allison mourned. Kris let out a snort.

"Where did _that _one come from?"

"It was an impulse." she replied, smiling. Adam bit her shoulder.

"Let me talk to Krissandra!" he mumbled, kissing where his teeth dug it. She smiled, amused at his playful tone then said to the other line, "Hey Kris? Do you mind a Kradam moment?"

Kris laughed and said, "Where's Glitter Boy?"

Adam took the phone squealing, "Honey!" Kris and Allison both cracked up. She snuggled into him and he pulled her up so she could lean against his neck.

"Hey buttercup!" Kris replied. "So you and Allison? At eleven o'clock at night? Why? Your sister needs her beddy bye!" Adam smiled, kissing her hair which smelled like vanilla.

"You're right. I think I'll grab a bedtime story and some warm milk."

Kris laughed then said more seriously, "So really, how's it going?"

"Good. Really good. Alli sleeps over for a couple more weeks then we're all gonna have a big party on the night of our album release…you're coming right?" Adam said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I think all the idols are coming actually…except Sarver." Kris replied. Adam nodded, yawning.

"I can't wait." Adam sighed. He yawned again, just for effect, so Kris could get the hint.

"So, I'll let you two head off to sleep then," Kris said easily. Adam nodded, gazing down at Allison who was half asleep, clutching onto him. He smiled.

"Alrighty Kris. Bye, I love you more than Allison…" he trailed off. Allison's eyes flew open, giving him an evil eye.

"You're gonna be single in a minute." she mumbled darkly and he laughed, ruffling her hair.

Kris smirked on the other line, not hearing Allison. "You have to be careful when you express your love for me. My woman's going to beat you up, dude." he chuckled, thinking of Katy and Adam in a dark alley beating the crap out of each other.

"Not as much as Alli!" Adam wavered. Kris rolled his eyes.

"Good luck taking two spitfires down. You'll need it." he said. Adam laughed.

"Alrighty, thanks Kris. Always makes me feel better when my guy has my back!" Adam smiled then added, "Good-night and may Kradam always be with you. Say night to Alli…"

He pressed the phone to Allison's ear and she muttered sleepily, "Night to Alli."

Kris chuckled, "Love you, salsa pants."

"Mmm. Love you too."

Adam hung up and placed the phone smoothly back in Allison's back jean pocket, where he slapped her butt. Unconsciously Allison thought to herself, _Adam Lambert touched my ass!!!_

She smiled at the thought and he let his hand linger there, stroking her gently with his thumbs until Allison thought she'd get dizzy. If he were any other guy in the _world _it would of made her feel uncomfortable. But it was Adam. And she was actually wishing for _more._

But, being the gentleman that he was, Adam pulled his hand back up to play with her hair, his other arm around her back. He didn't want to give the wrong idea or start something, even though he was just being playful.

"Do you want to sleep here, baby, or in my room?" he whispered. She opened her eyes.

Even though they weren't going to do anything, she still wanted the first time she slept with Adam to be special. She didn't want it to be in the guest room bed!

"Your room." she said, smiling. He nodded, returning the expression.

"Your wish is my command."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Super long... the longer the better? :)**

**Oh and I'm sorry I'm making Neil such a jerk. I'm pretty sure he's supportive of Adam in real life. The dad, too.**

**comment? yea ya better!!**

**xoxoAbbiexoxo**


	10. SelfControl

**So I'm uploading this now because i don't want to perish *cough cough RH* :) or die...**

**Haha i luv u guys.**

**I was going to wait until tomorrow but I found some free time...yay!!**

**Yeah so, read. haha**

**xoxoAbbiexoxo**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The got up and went over to the balcony, climbing on the railing then on the roof patch to Adam's window where they both stepped inside his room. It looked exactly as she had remembered it.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom so you can get dressed in here," he told her, rubbing her back. She groaned.

"Ugh I forgot my pajamas!" she scowled. He shrugged, his lips pulling into a smile.

"You can borrow my stuff." he offered.

Adam left the room a few moments later, leaving Allison all alone with all his stuff, and the pair of boxers and black t-shirt he laid out. She felt herself wearing way too much black lately, but she loved it anyways.

For some reason, she felt sexy when she had Adam's boxer on and his t-shirt. It made her feel like she had already had done it with him millions of times. Her mind reeled off, and she had to stop herself because her heart rate was getting dangerous and it was pathetic.

Adam was walking to the kitchen, getting a glass of water for Allison incase she was thirsty. He was feeling a bit uneasy. Being so close to Allison made him…_lustful. _He felt like he wanted to do more than just sleep with her tonight, and it scared the shit out of him. He shook his head in disgust and made a promise to himself right then and there he would never have sex with her until she was eighteen and he would never take advantage of her.

Suddenly, interrupting his thoughts, he bumped into a grumpy Neil, who's expression changed into fear when he looked up into Adam's eyes.

"Uh…" Neil backed away, unsure.

Adam mused on, pretending he didn't see him, giving his brother the cold shoulder. Neil sighed and rolled his eyes.

"God, Adam I think we're more mature than that." he said bitterly. Adam didn't reply and Neil continued pleadingly, "I didn't know you were in the room, Adam! I'm sorry!" Adam now turned to glare at him.

"So even if I wasn't in the room, Neil!" he hissed. "You would go and talk to Alli like that behind my back? Upsetting her? Telling her you're going to tell the press on us?! What fucking kind of brother _are _you?" Neil stared at the ground.

"I…I like her, Adam. I've been jealous of you're relationship ever since she came." he confessed quietly, curling his toes. Adam stared at him.

"Neil." he said calmly. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you but, me and Alli love each other. It's a million times what me and Drake were and…I really don't feeling comfortable being close to her if you're around, still crushing on her. I don't want to make you sad or anything…" Neil nodded.

"Yeah, okay. I'll try to get over it then." he mumbled. Adam sighed.

"Neely, I'm sorry." Adam said. "I really am. But I think I'm falling fpr her…_hard_, too. It scares me but, I know it's right. I think we're meant for each other. I really think so. I didn't used to believe in all the shit about everyone in the world having that one special someone…but now," He laughed softly. "I think I do. So, I don't want weirdness between us, okay? Because you're my brother and I love you."

Neil smiled a tight smile, trying to look like he was happy for Adam. "Alright. I love you too, bro." Then, just to cover up where his voice cracked he joked, "So, I'm leaving before this mushy shit goes any further." It worked. Adam laughed back and Neil added, "And I'm sorry about going behind your back." Adam nodded, forgiveness tinted in his blue eyes.

In Mr. and Mrs. Lambert's room, things weren't going quite so smoothly.

"What the _hell _does that mean Leila?" Mr. Lambert thundered, his eyes vicious. Mrs. Lambert sighed, shaking her head.

"Eber…they're in love. What can we do?"

"He can't just announce to the whole world he's gay, damn it, then go off to illegally date a seventeen year old girl!" he retorted thickly.

"Dating is not illegal." spat Mrs. Lambert. "Sex is."

"And you know our son…"

"Eber!" Mrs. Lambert whispered harshly. "How can you even _say _that?!" Mr. Lambert chewed on his bottom lip.

"It's true. He's probably fucked more men than Paris Hilton!" he muttered darkly.

Mrs. Lambert sat on her bed quietly, knowing that arguing with him wasn't going to get her anywhere so she tried another method.

"Remember, Eber, when we were young?" she mused. He stared at her as she continued, "And we were so wild and in love. You took me everywhere and never let me go."

"What does this have to do with our son?" he asked wearily.

"Well, can't you see he never lets _Allison_ go?" she urged. "They're like magnets! And do you even _see _the way he looks at her? Do you? Eber…she means so much to him, I know. And I'll bet you anything they won't have sex until she's eighteen."

"And what makes you think the press will be okay with Allison getting pregnant then?" he hissed. She sighed.

"Can we take things as they come?" she suggested. He glared but got under the covers of his bed anyway, Mrs. Lambert shutting out the lights, taking his silence as a yes.

Adam walked back up to his room and found Allison running her fingers through her hair in front of his mirror, frowning slightly, wearing the things he had set out for her.

The twenty seven year old entered, smiling, setting the glass of water down on his dresser. Allison watched him, her eyes gleaming.

"Welcome back," she whispered.

"Thanks." He chuckled.

They stood there staring at each other until they broke off, embarrassed. He held out his hand as an invitation and she took it. He pulled her into his arms.

"Wanna sleep now, Alli?" he whispered. She nodded, curling her arms around his neck.

Adam released her but only to place his hands under her and lift her up, carrying the girl to his bed as she laughed.

"Help! I'm being kidnapped!" she cried over his shoulder.

He chuckled and set her down on the inside of the bed, turning off all the lights except his lamp. The room became dim and Allison's stomach had butterflies as he laid down beside her, turning off the lamp now so it was pitch dark.

She snuggled close but he pulled her on him. She sighed, liking this better anyways. She felt his fingers through her hair in the darkness and his breath on her neck, his lips rubbing everywhere teasingly.

"Adam?" she whispered, trying not to sound distracted.

"Alli?" he replied in the same tone.

She lifted her head and searched for his lips, finding them and pressing hers against his. She tried to open his mouth a little, but he pulled back.

"Alli. We have to go to sleep." he murmured, gently easing her head down so she rested in the curve of his neck.

"Okay," she sighed. "I love you though." He smiled.

"I love you more than anything in the world." came the quiet reply. "Now sleep, baby."

She closed her eyes and tried to settle her thoughts. Adam rubbed her back in small circles with his fingertips at an attempt to lull her. He pressed his lips to her ear lovingly and sang in a quiet whisper,

_You've been learnin', baby, I been learnin' ,_

_All them good times, baby, baby, I've been yearnin',_

_Way, way down inside honey, you need it,_

_I'm gonna give you my love,_

_I'm gonna give you my love._

He chuckled and she snuggled closer to him, gripping his shirt with one hand, clinging to him comfortably. His lips melted into a smile and his eyes drooped, the sweet scent of his girl making him dizzy. Finally, Adam Lambert fell into a wonderful sleep, holding, whom he knew as, the most wonderful person in his world.

Allison and Adam jolted awake, Adam's phone belting out some electrifying shrills which made them both wince, considering it was only six in the morning.

He quickly answered it and said groggily, "Hello?"

Lil's booming laugher erupted from the other end and Adam frowned.

"Hey, Lil," he mumbled. "One question: Why?" Allison smirked next to him, then turned on her stomach and buried her face in her pillow with a groan. He smiled at that.

"Oh well sorry about the time, baby, but where I come from, we're up and about at five! Ha, ha! Anyways I wanted to know if you and Alli Baby are comin out to Santa Monica with us? Me, Matt, Noopy, and Alexis? Ya'll know ya wanna see us!" she said. Adam laughed.

"I guess so. Why not?" he mused. "You want us to drive over today?" She nodded.

"Yeah if it's okay wit ya'll," she replied. "Let's say we meet up at Décor De Leon Café towards noon?"

"Sure, Lil, I think me and Alligator can make it…" He looked down at where the pillow was over her face. "But I'll need a hell of a nerve to wake her up. You know how incredibly temperamental, cranky, moody, and spazy she can be…"

Allison poked her head out, giving him a death glare saying, "Yo better watch yo back, fool." He grinned, winking at her.

"Oh yea. Teenagers give some good hell goin on but, if you need any help just call and I'll be by with my crowbar." she promise. Adam laughed.

"Oh and I guess I'll call her right now and tell her to get ready. Bye, baby." Lil said. Adam smiled.

"Bye Lil!"

He shut the phone and Allison was about to climb on top of him and act all flirty and cute, but then _her _phone rang. She gave him a look then answered it.

"Lil?" she questioned.

"Uhhh…yeah, baby, how'd you know it was me?" she asked, confused. Allison silently cursed herself.

"Oh um…just a hunch."

"Hm. Well, I called to tell ya'll that I just talked to Adam and he said it'd be fine if you two were to come to Santa Monica today. Is that alright?" she said.

Adam watched the seventeen year old pull her fingers through her hair, eyes shining. He thought she looked so beautiful. Like always.

He disappeared under the covers and came to snake his arms around Allison's waist, giving light kisses to her stomach. Allison squealed at his behavior, and hissed, "Adam!"

She heard his laughing from under the comforter, his warm breath making goose bumps arise on her pale skin. Then, he pulled her down so she was with him in the slight darkness, both curled like a cocoon under the heavy blanket. He was hovering over her, resting his weight on his hands, starting to kiss her mouth long and slow.

Allison felt herself weaken immediately and she pulled him down so his body was fully on hers, trembling. He brushed his hands down her face and then inched lower past her neck, shoulders, and soon waist. His hands rid up her shirt, fingers teasing, but not going past mid-stomach.

"Allison? Allison!" came the faint voice from the dropped phone next to them. Allison moaned into their kiss as she found his tongue and was too distracted to hear Lil.

"Mmm maybe you should answer…" Adam mumbled, head bending down to kiss the soft skin on her stomach. She twisted her fingers through his hair and pulled his face back up to hers, seeing his eyes going directly against what he was saying.

"Yeah," chuckled Allison, letting Adam rest his head against her neck, where he bit and nipped it a few tips before she reunited with her phone.

"Uh…Lil?" she wondered. There came a snort.

"Uh…YEAH. What happened?!" demanded the second-rate Tina Turner. Allison flushed as Adam came to nibble on her ear softly.

"Er," She looked at him for help but his eyes were highly amused, leaving her to the explaining. "I dropped the phone?"

"Yeah right. Who's with you, baby, and don't you dare go lyin to me." Lil pouted.

"Someone." Allison answered, pressing her cheek against Adam's head, his fingers tracing her bare shoulder where her t-shirt had slipped in their steamy session, being too big on her in the first place.

"I wanna know now so don't you give me no 'someone' like I'm an asshole. Tell me, Alli." she said thickly, frowning. Allison bit her lip.

"It's nothing!" she sighed, and he nestled his face into her sweep of hair. She giggled at his affection.

"Mmm hmph. I'm on to you, girl." Lil said, pretending to sound threatening.

"Sure, sure."

"So, anyways, get ready, baby. See you soon."

"Bye Mama."

She threw the phone lazily to the floor and kissed Adam's head saying, "Mmm I don't wanna move." Adam laughed, coiling his fingers around the hem of her shirt, eyes warm.

"C'mon." He sat up and put his arms under her, lifting her up then setting her gently on the floor, a kiss being placed lovingly on her lips. "Start getting dressed, Firecracker."

She crept out of Adam's room through the window and back into her own, feeling cold without him around. She rummaged through her suitcase, deciding what to wear.

She decided some ripped jean shorts with a Janis Joplin concert t-shirt her cousin had recently gotten her would be appropriate, with her two piece black swim suit underneath just in case.

Her hair was going to be wild and curly this morning, the volume making her look daring. She put on some make-up, bright red lipstick included.

"Ready?" Adam asked her as she came out of the room. He wore some shorts, flip-flops, and a light blue t-shirt.

"Wow. No black for the sexy rocker today?" she teased. He shrugged.

"Oh that guy? He's taking the day off." Adam gave a crooked smile. "Going to Santa Monica with his beautiful girlfriend. Have you seen her anywhere?" She gave him a playful shove and he laughed.

"Alright smart ass let's go." she huffed, pretending to be mad.

He coiled his arms around her hips, lips at her ear.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." he murmured. She turned to him with a flirty smile curving at her lips.

"Well, maybe I should find that sexy rocker I was telling you about before and see if he can make me feel any better." She didn't know it, but he was turned on immediately.

He growled softly in her ear and then attacked her lips with his own, pressing the girl into the wall behind her, his hands running down her sides.

She was surprised by his reaction, but nonetheless kissed him back, moaning when his tongue slid across her bottom lip.

Adam couldn't help his behavior. The taste was just that wonderful, and the feel of her flushed skin under his fingertips made him go crazy. Deep inside his mind he knew he should control himself better, to not provoke anything, but he was lost now, under a sea of red.

Mrs. Lambert came down the stairs that that moment, watching with wide eyes as her son pressed a seventeen year old against a wall, lips opening and closing, moans, and hands sliding everywhere. It was only day two of their relationship and they were almost grinding. In her kitchen!

She frowned, wanting to teach them a lesson, so she went over quietly where they were engrossed in each other, and she said loudly, "I can make you two some pancakes if you're so hungry."

The two rockers jumped apart, startled, Adam biting Allison's lip in the process, which made her yelp. They both clutched their hearts which were thudding in their ears. Dumb shock crossed their faces, then Adam's relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief.

"You scared us!" he accused breathlessly. Mrs. Lambert smiled smugly.

"You two were too busy I guess to notice my presence." she replied curtly. Allison's face turned pink and she looked away, smiling, embarrassed.

"Er…yeah, sorry about that." Adam chuckled, pulling Allison back into his chest and holding her there. She peered up at him sheepishly.

"I just think it should be toned down before it gets too intimate." Mrs. Lambert said, trying to sound stern. "It's only day two. If it keeps up at this pace--"

"They'll be having sex on the table." Neil cut in, glaring at them both from the sofa. Before they could exchanged glances of surprise at him obviously being there the whole time, he added, "And don't like you didn't see me here." Adam scowled.

"We didn't!" he insisted, frowning. Allison was pink in his arms. _Sex on the table?!_

Mrs. Lambert, now noticing their attire said, "So, anyways, where are you two going so early?" Allison smiled now.

"Lil Rounds invited us to spend the day with a few Idols at Santa Monica." she explained.

"We'll probably be back late." Adam informed them.

Neil shrugged, falling back in the couch, and Mrs. Lambert raised her eyebrows. "Santa Monica? That's a three hour trip." Adam smiled genuinely.

"That's why we have to get going!" he hinted, quickly grabbing Allison's hand and tugging her to the door. "Bye. I'll call you guys later if you want. We're taking the escalade."

"Have fun." called Mrs. Lambert as the door closed behind them.

Adam and Allison went to the car, laughing and snorting as they got in.

"Yeah so I think that was the most awkward moment I've ever had in my life," Allison said, Adam smiled at her, starting the engine.

"I was the one who was pressing you against the wall, Alli," he told her gently. "If anyone should be embarrassed at their behavior it should be me." She leaned over, placing her chin on his shoulder and her lips curved in a smile.

"You're adorable, you know that, right?" she murmured. He laughed.

"I'm not a kitten." he argued playfully. "What happened to my sexy image I had going?"

"Meow." was her response and they erupted in giggles like little children.

Soon, they hit the road, shortly after a visit to Starbucks for coffee and pastries. The open wind splashed Allison's face as she rolled down her window, her red curls whipping behind her.

They jammed to the radio for an hour, Lady Gaga's _Love Game _coming on three times total and Katy Perry's _Waking Up in Vegas _four. Allison enjoyed _You Belong with Me _by Taylor Swift, Adam amused she knew all the words.

"I'm surprised you're singing that song like you wrote it!" Adam teased. "I never thought Taylor was you're kind of music." She blushed slightly.

"I found myself relating to it when I first heard it," she said, biting her lip. "And don't laugh at this or I'm kicking your ass: It kinda reminded me of…me and you…" Adam's eyes beamed on her, glowing.

"Aw, that's so sweet. I love you, baby." he told her warmly. "Though I doubt Drake wears high heels and is a cheerleader." Adam added. Allison burst with laughter.

"Maybe only the first part." she joked slyly. He gave her a wink.

"Good call." They suppressed smiles and if Adam wasn't driving, he would of kissed her. But he was driving and it was bothering him as he looked at her.

Allison saw him staring from the corner of her eye and she chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Adam's teeth sparkled.

Just then, Allison's phone chimed, turning the perfect mood annoying with it's loud clangs. She sighed. Will it _ever _find a good time to ring?

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Alli!"

"Danny!" Allison exclaimed. "Where've you been, boy?" A hearty laugh was heard.

"Album stuff. Driving me off a cliff here! What are you doin?" he asked. Allison felt Adam's fingers laced in hers and she looked up at him lovingly.

"Driving also, but hopefully not off a cliff," she replied easily. "Me and Adam are going to Santa Monica for the day to spend it with Lil, Matt, Anoop, and Alexis."

"Whoa…idol party! And I didn't get the invite? This world is messed up." Danny joked. Allison grinned.

"Party of a lonely Gokey I think. Sorry, man." she teased. Adam kissed one of her fingertips softly. Danny snorted on the other line.

"Yeah, thanks, Alli," he said. "Anyways, what are you guys going to do once you get there?"

"Um…don't know. If you want the low down you can ask Glitter Boy. He's in the know." she suggested. Adam made at face at her and Danny cleared his throat. It was no secret they didn't get along.

Danny believed strongly in faith, knowing the Lord was always watching over you and to repent if you sinned. Adam didn't believe in god as much, just in right and wrong.

"That's okay," Danny said quickly. "I'll talk to him later…" Allison almost laughed, knowing what a lie that was, but nodded instead.

"Okay, whatever, man. But, Adam's dying to talk to you over here. He's almost in tears." she replied easily. Adam glared.

"Not funny, Alli." he muttered, in good humor. Danny was chuckling on the other end.

"Yeah, good try." he was saying. "So, I guess I'll call you guys later. And Allison?"

"Yup?"

"Don't get all mad at me but, I don't want you guys spending so much time alone, remember? Please? For the Gokey?" His voice was sweet. How could she be mad? He was only looking out for her.

"Okay, thanks Danny." she sighed.

"Bye, love you, girl." he replied, sounding satisfied.

"Love you, dude."

She hung up, stashing her phone in the bottom of her purse and looked up, confused at Adam's hard expression.

"Um…?" she inquired. He looked at her now.

"Oh, nothing." He shook his head. _Stop being a jealous asshole, Adam. She can say I love you to whoever she wants! _Except that it was Dopey Gokey.

"Adam. Tell me." she pleaded, battering her eyelashes and rubbing her lips over the back of his hand. He groaned.

"Alli, you're so dangerous." he told her. She made a puppy dog face.

"No I'm not." she insisted. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, fine." He scowled. "It's Gokey. I hate it when you say you love him. I know I shouldn't and that I'm being a complete jerk about it but--" He was cut off by Allison's burst of giggles.

"You're jealous of _Danny_?" she laughed, amusement in her eyes. He gave her a small smile.

"Stupid?"

"Very." she reassured. "You're acting like a teenager. That's my job." She stuck her tongue out and he chuckled.

"Sorry. I promise I won't be an asshole, okay? Love you." He looked over to run his fingers through her hair and she glowed.

"Love you, too." she whispered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**haha I swear I had too much fun with this chapter!! comment!!**

**xoxoAbbiexoxo**


	11. Love, Sweat, and Envy

**Sorry this took so long!!! I was sick, then got grounded, then had a big project due on thursday which gave me no time to write. grrrr**

**But I did it fast cause i love you all so... :)**

**xoxoAbbiexoxo**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The three hours went by fast and soon, they were in Santa Monica, driving by the beachside. Allison bit her lip, seeing how crowded it was.

"Do you think someone could recognize us?" she questioned. Adam saw her worry and shrugged.

"I'm not going to lie. Probably. But, we can go to quiet places where there are less people if you want, baby."

"Okay, let's meet up with our family first." she replied, smiling at the words coming out of her mouth. He gave her knee a squeeze then nodded.

"To the Décor De Leon café!"

"Glambert say whaa?" Allison cried.

"That's where Lil said to meet them." he replied, laughing.

They parked, and mused around. After calling Lil several times (and her not picking up) on where exactly the restaurant was located, they gave up and began searching for a good candidate to help them find their way.

A polite man of probably thirty years of age came to their rescue and pointed to a cute little building down the block. They thanked him and Allison tugged on Adam's arm, half skipping over to it. He laughed, shaking his head, but followed anyways.

They walked in the cafe, arm and arm, and broke apart, being attacked with hugs. Matt picked Allison up and spun her around crying, "Ah! Salsa pants! Salsa pants!" and Alexis was squeezing Adam until he thought he'd die. "Um…Alexis…?" he squeaked. She let out a nervous laugh and let the boy go, beaming hungrily.

It was no secret whatsoever Alexis had a thing for Adam. Every time he was in the room back in their idol days, she would come over to him and talk, laughing always too loudly at his jokes, just enough to get him annoyed. She would always be finding a reason to touch him. Whether bumping into him in hallways or slapping his arm after he made a funny comment. Adam knew she liked him, but he didn't think it was as bad as it was. He usually just shrugged her off and let the girl fantasize. It couldn't hurt right?

Lil was hugging Allison now as Matt moved on to thump the Glambert on the back saying, "Hey you made it, dude! YEAH. LET'S GIT DIS PARTY STARTED."

Alexis gave Allison a stiff hug, and a tight smile. Allison gave her one back. They never really bonded that much and Allison had grown a bit uncomfortable around her ever since Hollywood week where she saw she was flirting with Adam, and Alexis hating her for being his best friend. It was pretty complicated and one can never be too safe.

Anoop came into view and started laughing when Allison squealed, "NOOP DOG! AHHH!" and jumped into his arms like a child.

"Take it easy, kiddo. I'm not an AlliKat. I only have one life…" he said, and she giggled at his joke heartily.

As Noop Dog welcomed Adam, Lil told her, "So, how's the parent's house?" cocking her head over at the twenty seven year old. She grinned.

"Amazing. You should see his room! It's Lambertized." Allison replied and Lil laughed.

"Lambertized? Okay, baby."

They all took a table at the very back, the café almost empty. They all ordered smoothies and sandwiches except Matt who ordered a giant piece of cake.

"No fair." Allison pouted as a chocolate mountain was set in front of him. Matt grinned at her.

"Nobody can take this on except ME. I own this thang!" He dug in and everyone watched, raising their eyebrows in amusement.

"I vote Lil to take him to the hospital after he passes out from sugar overdose." Anoop called. They all laughed. Alexis watched enviously as Adam whispered something against Allison's ear and she giggled. They intertwined fingers happily.

"So Adam how's your album going?" Alexis asked, her voice playful, battering her eyelashes. Allison grimaced. She really _really_ hoped Alexis wasn't flirting. It would make things so awkward. Adam shrugged, not noticing her tone.

"Great. Coming November twenty fourth! Alli's, too." he replied. Allison nodded, pretending to be distracted, staring at Matt's unfinished piece of cake and she repeated, "Alli too." They all cracked up and Adam had to sit on his hands to prevent from touching her in a more than friendly way.

When they were all done eating, Matt suggested they go up to the second floor of the café where there's a sun deck.

As they proceeded up the stairs, Adam sneakily wound an arm around his girlfriend, pulling her to him with a giggle.

"Hey there," he murmured against her hair. "What's your name?" Allison bit her lip.

"Uhhh…Simon Cowell?" she tried. He pulled away, staring.

"Hm. Don't remember you being this beautiful." Adam said, pretending to think about it, an arm still snugly wound around her middle. She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I had a sex change." she explained, liking their game. He laughed now.

"Well," he said playfully, amusement gleaming through his eyes. "Let me be the first to say it works for you." Allison let out a snort.

"Are you trying to sweeten me up to get on your good side or something Adam Mitchel Lambert?" she questioned, using a British accent. He gave wink.

"Probably yes."

"Go to bloody hell."

They giggled, then linked fingers and followed everyone up the rest of the stairs. Alexis had noticed their lagging behind and wondered, a frown plastered on her face. _Allison doesn't own him, _she thought, gritting her teeth as Allison went to peer over the railing at the atmosphere overlooking the beach, Adam curling his arms over her shoulders, his head resting against hers. _She's so taking advantage of the sibling shit they have going. She probably thinks she has a chance. _

Before Alexis could walk over and disturb the two, Lil Rounds pulled her over to the other side of the deck saying, "Girl, come look at this!"

Lil Rounds knew everything. She knew more than anyone could of ever dreamed of. She wasn't oblivious to the fact Alexis was in love with Adam, that Adam and Allison had a thing going on (whatever it was), and that Adam and Allison had woken up together when she'd called them this morning. She wasn't mad or anything. Just skeptic, and a bit worried. She knew Adam was an amazing guy…But did he really have that much bi in him to actually fall in love with a seventeen year old girl? Was he _that _in love to risk so much? Even though she badly wanted to meddle, she would let it play out by itself, seeing what happens. Because mothers always wanted what was best, and this seemed like a good choice.

So now, she lead Alexis away, knowing she was up to no good. Alexis was unenthusiastic, but went anyways.

"Hm." Alexis muttered as Lil extended a brown arm to the ocean beyond. "Nice view, yeah."

"Damn all those hot babes. Matt likey." Matt crooned, hunched over the side of the railing, staring at all the girls sprawled across towels on the beach. Of course he had a girlfriend. He was just joking around. Nonetheless, they all shot him a look.

"Aw!" Anoop mused. "Matty Watty tinks he has a chance wit the big girls? It's so cute, isn't it?" Matt faked a laugh.

"Ha, ha…not funny. Dude, that was a fail joke." Matt muttered. "'Sides. I could probably get more phone numbers from the girls down there than you can! I have a certain _swagger _that leaves the ladies breathless for more…_Matt_." Anoop scoffed.

"Yeah, right. And Katy Perry just turned into a tuna fish last Saturday."

"Ya know it's true now!" Matt mocked in his special voice, and started to singing in it. Anoop let out an exasperated whine.

"Make it stop! Not the voice!" Anoop's hands clasped over his ears, his face pinched up.

Alexis groaned, "Anoop stop acting like a baby and Matt shut the hell up." They both stopped their scene at once and raised their eyebrows.

"Okay, Cruella," sighed Matt. "Whatever. Just glad I ain't no Dalmatian cus I'd be so screwed."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alexis scowled. She wanted to cuss, to show how badass and grown up she could be. How she could act wild, so Adam knows she isn't the sweet Alexis he remembered. He probably liked Allison better than her because Allison was such a firecracker, right? _Well then here, Adam! Look who's the badass firecracker now!_

"Ugh…what's up with you?" Anoop inquired, frowning. "Harsh language isn't dope."

Adam and Allison, who were ignoring them until this point, having been whispering about things into each other's ears, now looked at Alexis, confused at her words as much as the rest. It just wasn't Alexis to talk that way. It's like hearing Danny Gokey cuss or Kris Allen cuss. Didn't happen.

"You okay?" Lil asked her quietly, narrowing her eyes into slits. When Lil looked at you like that, you better fess up. But not Alexis. Not this time. She had to act hard core.

"Uh, _yeah._" Alexis spat, rolling her eyes. "Just pissed at them makin such a big fuss." Anoop and Matt looked at each other.

"Um…we'll stop?" Anoop said, unsure, still puzzled. Alexis nodded curtly, turning her head back to the view, the hot sun sending beads of sweat down her back.

After a few minutes of silence, things started back up again as Allison and Matt goofed off, doing their famous Salsa Pants dance. They ended up tripped over and laughing it off anyways. Anoop and Adam talked, mostly about Anoop's relationship with Megan.

"Ryder's probably the coolest kid you could ever meet." Anoop said, smiling. Adam returned the smile.

"So you tell Megan yet?" Adam asked, cocking an eyebrow. Anoop tilted his head back and let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Nah. I think she just needs one man in her life right now, and that's her son. He needs her more than I do, anyways. I'm a gornw boy. I can cope." But the sad look in Anoop's eyes told otherwise.

"You should tell her at the album party." Adam urged. They both shot a glance at Allison now who had just stolen Matt's fedora hat and put it on her head, running around the deck singing, "IT'S A BUBBLE TWEET WITH MATT GEE!" Adam and Anoop laughed at the two little kiddies chasing each other like a game of tag.

"AHH, SALSA PANTS, REALLY! THAT'S MY FAVORITE HAT! GIMMIE IT BACK YOU EVIL--AH! NOOO!" Matt grabbed the hat just before she let it go, dangling it over the side of the roof top, as if to drop it. "Meanie." he muttered, before dramatically placing it back on her head. Allison giggled then hopped on his back for a ride.

Alexis scowled to herself where she was leaning on the side of the railing opposite of where Anoop and Adam's heartfelt conversation was occurring, watching Allison with envy. Everyone loved Allison. Allison was their favorite girl. It was always Allison! She was such a flirt, a tease to everyone. And so immature. Nobody cared about that, right? Of course not. But they sudden found something wrong with her when she started cussing. And anyways, what does the redhead have she doesn't?

"Guys it's getting so damn hot up here, let's go to the beach." Lil suggested.

"Uhhh," Allison said, frowning, hopping off Matt's back. "We'd get noticed. I don't feel like having the paparazzi on my ass." Adam nodded.

"Yeah. We should go somewhere…less crowded. Besides, Alli's red hair will give us away within a mile…" he said, and laughed as Allison came to slap his shoulder. He opened his arms in apology and she smiled, leaning into him happily. He softly stroked her hair with his thumbs, his chin on her head, watching Lil think of a better idea. Alexis glared at the two, disgust apparent on her pale face.

"How bout we just walk around and see if Matt can get more girl's numbers than Noopy?" she suggested. They all laughed.

"LEZ DO ET." Matt exclaimed, punching the air with his fist. Anoop grinned.

"Okay, okay, but if I win, you can't do your special voice for at least 24 hours. Agreed?" he said, narrowing his eyes slightly. Matt shrugged.

"Fine. But if _I _win, which is a bit more realistic, then you have to do the salsa pants dance in the middle of the street singing 'Caught Up'." Matt smiled evilly and Anoop frowned, worried, but nonetheless nodded.

"You're on, boi."

Lil Rounds, Alexis, Adam, and Allison stood in front of a store watching Matt and Anoop muse around, conversing with different girls. Adam had his arm leaning against the building wall, smiling down at Allison who burst out giggling when a blonde half ran away from Matt. Allison was standing right up against Adam, feeling his warmth which she loved so much. They didn't want to display too much affection, just in case of course.

"Hey," they overheard Anoop say to a pretty brunette and her friends.

"Oh my god, aren't you Anoop Desai?" the girl choked. Anoop smirked. _This'll be easy. _

"Yes I am, actually," he replied smoothly. "And me and Matt Giraud are doing a contest to see who can get more girl's numbers. Care to help a dude?" The girl scrambled through her purse hurriedly as if he would dissolve through the air at any minute. She found a pen and a sticky note, then scribbled down her digits, handing them over to a triumphant Noop Dog.

"Thanks again!" he called, winking. The girl blushed furiously, giggling, then walked away with her friends.

Matt was having less success.

"Hey! Do you watch American Idol?" he asked a Hispanic woman probably in her twenties. The lady glared at him, obviously annoyed.

"No. I don't have the pleasure." she muttered sarcastically. "And I'm not buying any of their products either so you can just kiss my ass goodbye." She bustled away, leaving Matt frustrated.

Finally after a few minutes, a whole gang of teens found Matt and knew him instantly. Matt immediately scored twelve phone numbers, one less than Anoop.

"Anoop's going to win." Adam declared to a snickering Allison below him. She shook her head so he could feel her rubbing against his arm.

"Nope. Matt's got skill." she told him confidently.

Anoop just scored another phone number and Adam stuck his tongue out her. She laughed and stuck hers out back. Alexis growled under her breath.

"So," Lil Rounds whispered, looking at Alexis. "Crushin on Adam, baby?"

"What was your first clue?" Alexis muttered darkly.

"He's your phone and computer wallpaper." Lil replied, smirking.

"Good point." Alexis sighed, pretending to watch Matt get rejected by triplets. "Triple ouch." she heard him say.

"Don't go be havin a bad mood, girl," Lil told her. "Have fun. Times like these ain't gonna be comin so often." Alexis's face softened.

"He's so amazing, Lil," she whispered, making sure the two rockers didn't overhear. "He's so amazing and I want him to like me back like he loves that evil redheaded bitch--"

"Whoa there!" Lil snapped. "Don't go takin this on my baby Alli. It ain't her fault, and I'd appreciate the name callin to a limit. I love the girl like hell." Alexis nodded.

"Sorry. It just gets me mad," she confessed. "I mean, I'd do _anything _to fucking get Adam to love me, even like a sister I don't give a shit!"

_And there she goes off cussin and everythin. _Lil thought disapprovingly.

"Ugh. Bitches." Alexis sneered as teenage girls surrounded Adam now, piling up by the minute, squealing. Cameras flashed, pens scribbled on papers, and Adam pressed himself against the wall, overwhelmed.

Allison sneaked over to them saying quietly, not wanting to attract attention, "I think we'd better go! Adam's going to have a heart attack."

They both nodded.

Adam soon found himself out of the mob surrounding now all of the idols, pulling Allison with him closely, ignoring the _'Awwww!'s_ from everyone.

"I know how much you hate crowds, baby," Adam whispered, his voice protective. "I'm sorry." Allison chuckled as they retreated to their car, the mob following excitedly.

As soon as they were in the car she told him, "It wasn't your fault! Don't blame it on yourself. It was obviously my fault. All those girls? Yeah. They looked liked they wanted you, but really, they wanted to get close to you to get to me. Fool." He laughed musically, tangling his fingers with hers as he sped off.

"Good thinking, Alligator."

"You know it, boy."

Adam's phone rang and he answered it, having to let go of Allison's hand. She watched him carefully, smiling as his black bangs fell in his icy blue eyes. He was so perfect. So beautiful.

"DUDE I WON THE BET!" Matt practically screamed over the phone. "I scored a rally of grandma's at the end, WHICH DO COUNT AS GIRLS CUS THEIR FEMALES NONETHELESS, and I beat Noopy, twenty three to nineteen! AND THAT'S HOW THE MATT-STER DOES HIS THANG." Adam snorted.

"Congrats on being a jerk." he joked. "By the way my bets were on Anoop."

"I believed in you, Fedora Head!" Allison said loudly, leaning towards Adam. He winked at her.

"Ya'll know ya love me now!" Matt mocked in his special voice. "Anywhoo, you guys should of stayed, it's hilarious watchin Noop do the salsa pants while singing the song he bashed Kara on! Classics! Well, I guess I'll ttyl! Texting is a gift from god. And at the album party, make sure to help me rub it in Noopy's face. Bye, ya'll!"

"Bye, Matt."

"BYE FEDORA!" Allison shouted, hoping he heard.

By the time Allison and Adam reached the Lamberts household, it was eleven because they had stopped for a late dinner.

The house was quiet and dark. Adam had no problem slipping into Allison's bed with her, both of them fully clothed, too lazy to put on pajamas. She yawned, exhausted, and snuggled up against him. He smiled softly, watching her peacefully sleep. His fingers gently brushed some hair off her neck, and he replaced them with his lips.

"Goodnight, Alli." he whispered lovingly, putting and arm around her and pulling her head so it rested against his neck. He nuzzled comfortably into her hair.

"Goodnight, Glambert." she murmured. He raised an eyebrow and pulled away slightly to look at her face, which was smirking.

"I thought you were sleeping." he said, narrowing his eyes. She kissed his mouth which felt warm as he lightly kissed her back.

"Pretended. I wanted to see what you do when I fall asleep." she explained and he laughed.

"Are you satisfied then?" he inquired.

"Yes." Her lips brushed against his softly before she tucked her head underneath his chin. Adam kissed her head.

"Alright. Goodnight then pain in my ass." he mused. She giggled.

"I so deserved that. Goodnight, Adam."

And then a thought popped into his head: _Shit! Drake arrives back from vacation tomorrow! _

Boy did_ he_ have an adventure ahead of him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**About the whole Dandison (Danny/Adam/Allison) or Dandam (Danny/Adam) fight, I like the idea :) ****haha angst is awesome so i might do ittt!!**

**I'm going on a trip to Canada this weekend and will not post until probably Wednesday or something...idk depends.**

**Thanks for all the comments, you guys= AMAZING.**

**xoxoAbbiexoxo**


	12. LaBry Angst

**I quoted a Taylor Swift song in this one, "Love Story", where I ownn nothingg!**

**I thought the song related so well to Adison sooo...it's in here alright!! :)**

**I liked this chapter I don't know why...hm. Tells a lot about Adam I think.**

**btw, RH, i dnt have a twitter! forgot to say that in the last chapter!! bad me.**

**Anywhoo, Im boring. Read!!! haha**

**xoxoAbbiexoxo**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An extremely nervous Adam Lambert went about pacing gate 52B, glancing up periodically at the double doors where his boyfriend was supposed to be coming from.

His thoughts flitted to Allison momentarily who had been worried about him this morning, offering even to come with him to pick up Drake and help break the news. But he had declined her offer. She didn't need to. And he knew that deep inside her, she didn't want to.

And besides, he needed to do this. By himself. He was a big boy, right? Twenty seven year old man. He should be able to break up with someone.

But he didn't know how Drake was going to take it. Would he cry, dropping to his knees, begging for an answer, another chance…please? Would he act sour, cussing at Adam until the words cut him up like a knife? Would he act like it was no big deal, put on a big show of 'understanding' then go later, tell a reporter about it, and stab them in the back?

However Drake would take this depended on his and Allison's future together. And that was one fucked up thought. No, it wasn't fucked up. It was just plain scary.

Adam scraped the black nail polish off his right thumb distractedly, almost bumping into an old man hobbling down the terminal with his wife, holding hands. The thought made Adam sigh. Would he and Allison ever be like that?

It was almost like a dream he was living. Him and Allison. It was too good to be true. All throughout idol he had been in denial by his feelings. He had hidden it, lied to himself. _You're gay, and Drake's your hot boyfriend! _he had kept telling himself. _She's your best friend. Why shouldn't you love her? _

He's never been good at love. At relationships. He had gone into a depression at one point in his life. He had gone through a time where he thought everything and everyone was fucked up and he didn't understand himself, his feelings towards guys, and everyone who tried to be close to him.

But with Allison, everything felt right. It didn't feel dirty, or wrong, or sexually perverted. Everything felt like it was glowing. He was floating. Love was of that in books and movies, and he was spiraling in its spell, unable to break free. And what was really beautiful was that he now knew she felt the same. It was so incredibly unlikely and confusing and hell yes it made no sense whatsoever, but when was love supposed to be easy, right there in front of your face? _Never. _the black-haired man thought humorously.

Adam sighed.

Of course, he'd never been good with keeping his emotions bottled up. That's probably why he was here, standing in front of gate 52B, waiting like a child who had gotten a bad grade in school and is waiting to see what his parents will say.

Adam saw a few people staring at him now and pointing. He froze. _Damn it. _he thought. _Not another fan mob. Not now…_

He hurriedly walked to the men's restroom, making sure no female presence was stalking him, or even male which was possible. He checked his reflection in the mirror and chuckled.

"God, Lambert, you look like shit." he mused.

A toilet flush was heard and a professional looking business man stepped out, in full suit. He gave Adam a glance, then did a retake. His mouth opened a bit.

"Are you…?"

"Michael Jackson? Yes." Adam replied seriously, then laughed, starting over, "Kidding. Yes, I'm Adam Lambert. The guy who got his ass kicked by a certain Kris Allen." He gave a gorgeous smile, stunning the man into what looked like stupidity. The man composed himself then, clearing his throat.

"Sorry. I've never met a celebrity in all my life. Plus it feels like I already know you." the man said. Adam cocked his head.

"You already know me?"

"My daughter," explained the man, "has maybe a million pictures of you on her bedroom walls. No offense, but I try not to go in there a lot. She's absolutely mesmerized and one hundred percent obsessed." The man laughed quietly. Adam joined in.

"So does this mean you want my picture or anything to add to her collection?" Adam teased. He loved hearing about obsessed fans. Made him feel good. Loved.

The man nodded appreciatively, getting out his phone. Adam posed, giving what Allison had joked early on in the tour as his "seductive look" to the flash.

"Thanks a lot. My daughter's probably going to kill me for meeting you before her." the man said in good humor, shaking Adam's hand. "By the way, you have an amazing voice!"

Drake LaBry stood irritated outside his gate, chewing on a piece of stride mint gum, his teeth cutting into it like a razor. What the fucking hell was Adam? He better not of forgot about him to go be cute with his damn Latina friend. Wasn't it enough he was having a "sleepover" with her at his parents house? What was he? Eight?

"Bitch." Drake muttered, remembering a Slow Ride video on Youtube he saw; how in it Adam had slapped her ass and she had practically flirted through the whole fucking thing!

Drake loved Adam. He did. Just enough to stick with him for all these weeks. Plus, he liked the fame his name was getting. And his paintings sold tens times better than they did before Idol. But he'd get so bitchy and fucked up, thinking about himself before anyone, and getting annoyed easily at the slightest things, that his love came out differently. He thought if he had enough sex with Adam, Adam would feel content and loved, and their relationship would thrive.

He swallowed his gum now, pulling out his cell.

_Where r u, baby? _he texted to Adam.

Adam felt his pocket vibrate and his heart leaped, thinking Allison was calling him. But when he opened it, a text came up from Drake. Adam sighed. It hadn't been more than five minutes. Drake was always getting so worked up and impatient about things.

_Bathroom. I'm coming now. _he sent back after reading the text.

When Drake saw Adam's reply, he thought it was a bit odd. Usually when he calls Adam baby, Adam calls him baby or babe or _something _right back. _He forgot. _Drake told himself quickly and his expression softened when he saw Adam emerging from the men's rest room, spotting him in the crowd now and walking over.

But, Drake felt queer disappointment when he got a hug from his boyfriend. It wasn't their usual hug. This one was safe, guarded, and quick, like a hug you would give someone you just met a week ago, hugging them only to be nice. Drake looked into his eyes and he felt worried.

"Hey." Drake said, trying to act natural. Maybe if he played dumb Adam would go back to normal.

"Hey." Adam said back. They stared at each other and an awkward silence fell upon the two.

Drake leaned in for a kiss and Adam felt a knot in his stomach, pulling away from the hungry face that was inches from him now. Drake stared, confused, suspicious.

_Adam be strong. Just fucking tell him! _"Uh, Drake? Can I…talk to you about something?" Adam said quietly, running his hand through his black hair. Drake bit the inside of his cheek until it bled.

"Sure, babe. Shoot." he replied, a full wired nerve building up inside him. But he tried to stay calm. Maybe what Adam was about to tell him wasn't that bad. Maybe he was just going to admit to getting drunk and having sex with some waitress slut at a bar, right? Besides, he himself hadn't stayed completely loyal while on vacation. You can't imagine how impossible it is to stay grounded with men in Hawaii having abs like gold and dicks like…well. You'd have to see them to believe it.

Adam shifted uncomfortably, playing the words he had mulled over in his head all morning. He took a deep breath and started off with, "I think we should break up."

Drake felt his mind scream. _Break up?! What the fuck! What'd I do wrong I just fucking came back from vacation! _He gritted his teeth.

"_Really_?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes. "Who have you been fucking with? Who the hell are you leaving me for? Is it Brad? _Is _it?! Damn it tell me, Adam!"

Adam swallowed, panic rising in his like a wave. Drake wasn't taking it well. Not well at all. And it was just the beginning. Adam looked around quickly and motioned for Drake to follow him.

He led them all the way down at the end of the terminal where there were two empty gates. He took his boyfriend's hand and sat down with him in a row of seats, facing a big window where you could see planes speeding down the runway.

"Drake. I hate it when you talk like that. It'd be much easier if you were more…understanding," Adam said quietly. Drake's eyes hardened as Adam continued, "It's nothing you did, Drake. It's more like something that just happened and actually, it's been happening for a while now." Drake growled.

"So you've been having sex with another guy for a while now and didn't have the ass to tell me?" he spat, anger pulsing through his every word. Adam shook his head.

"Not sex and…not a guy." Adam whispered. Drake stared at him in disbelief, then suddenly, starting cracking up. Adam glared.

"You're confused, Adam!" laughed Drake, wiping a tear form his eye happily. "Baby, you're confused. C'mon. Let's go get my bags now." Drake started to stand up, but Adam pulled him back down in his seat, shaking his head wearily.

"Drake. Stop." he sighed. "Whatever's happening to me, it's _not _confusion. It's…I don't know but it's happening and it's real and I'm not confused one bit about it."

"Fuck. Danielle had sex with you and now you're hooked, right?" Drake said suddenly. Adam scowled.

"Shit, Drake, _no. _I haven't even seen her since me and Allison got here--" Adam paused at the mention of her name in his voice and Drake looked at him, puzzled for a second on why he had stopped in mid sentence, but as he watched Adam look away, a light bulb in his head went off, and Drake became shocked, realizing now.

"No," he breathed, shaking his head. "Fuck, _no. _She damn fucking brainwashed you, Adam! Damn it, _no_! Adam she's a minor, you can't do that! You're fucked up, you can't tell the difference between friendship and a relationship! Trust me, she's a damn bitch for luring you in her trap! Adam, you don't love her! It's not even fucking _legal_! Adam don't do this! She'll ruin your life, everything you got going for you! Adam, damn it, open you're fucking eyes! It won't work! You're not thinking right--"

"Drake!" Adam yelled, his eyes blazing. Drake bit his upper lip, worried he finally set him off. Adam doesn't get fired up often because he's always played the sweet one, the sensible one. Drake had always been the fire in their relationship. But now, as Drake stared at Adam's enraged eyes, he wasn't sure he found sweetness or sensibility anymore.

"First of all," Adam hissed, the words burning on his tongue. "Don't _ever _call Allison a bitch. Just…don't go there. Second, don't tell me I'm fucked up. I'm not the one who still pretends to be in love with a celebrity just to get the limelight and your name more known. You think I'm an idiot? Third, do you think you could of cursed more in your statement? Fourth, I'm done with you Drake, and that's all you need to worry about right now. I'm done, and I'm never changing my mind. I'm in love with Allison, and I don't give a shit about anything you say to bring us down. Thanks for making this easy."

And with that, Adam stood up angrily, leaving a helpless Drake LaBry speechless where he still sat, Adam walking away down the terminal and never once looking back.

"How'd it go?"

Adam sighed, lowering his gaze to the floor, and soon he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he rubbed his lips against Allison's red hair, putting his arms around her, too.

"Not too well." he replied heavily. His face pressed into her neck, kissing it once. Allison frowned, feeling concerned.

"What happened?" she asked, her eyes troubled. Adam smoothed his hand up her back and into her sweep of hair, tugging on it playfully.

"For starters, he said I was fucked up. Then he called you a bitch. And _then _he said basically you're going to screw up my life." Adam told her quietly, then added sweetly, "Which you won't ever do no matter what." She groaned.

"Drake sure knows how to make me feel good." she muttered. Adam laughed, but Allison found it to be a very weak sound. Not the usual musical chime. She looked up at him, her chin on his chest.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she asked, "Are you worried?" He shrugged.

"I'm a bit but, it'll probably be fine. There's got to be some reason why I went out with him, right? Why not it be common sense and understanding?" Adam rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and thought over his words and a skeptic Allison gave a hard laugh.

"We're so screwed." she sighed. Adam smiled a bit.

"But we're screwed together."

He now came down to press his warm mouth against hers softly. She smiled against it, then deepened the kiss and just as Adam glided his tongue over her bottom lip, Sarah walked in, her eyebrows raised.

"I hope you're planning to tell Mom and Dad about how you're dating the rock heartthrob of America." she said bluntly, Adam and Allison jumping apart from their sweet kiss in surprise.

"That's next on our agenda of freaking people out." Allison said grimly, smirking at her boyfriend. He winked at her.

"It's an easy win. Just a few pelvic thrusts and they'll love me." he joked slyly. Allison laughed, slapping his arm.

"You better not, Glitter Boy!" she warned.

"Yeah I don't think they want their youngest daughter having sex with a pervert." said a voice and Neil came into view, tumbling down the stairs, glaring at all of them.

Allison scowled. Neil, for some weird reason, had been in a bad mood all day. When he was grumpy, she learned, life was hell. She became extremely glad Adam was never like that or she'd flip. Or just flip him off.

"Speaking of perverts. What'd Drake say?" Neil inquired rudely, grabbing an apple from the kitchen fruit basket and taking a huge bite. Adam gazed in disgust.

"If you're going to act like that, Neely, go away and find someone like dad to bitch with." Adam replied, taking a seat on the couch where Allison curled herself around him on his lap. He smiled at her lovingly. Sarah beamed as Neil pretended to gag.

"Honestly. What happened with Drake?" he asked now. Adam closed his eyes, feeling Allison's fingers weaving though his hair gently. He shrugged.

"He got a bit upset and confused at my sudden decision, but coped. We broke up, anyways. End of story." Adam said, making it sound much easier than what it had been. Neil snorted.

"Pft. Yeah right. That's one shitty story you got there. I'll bet Drake was so pissed and he's _still _so pissed. You know he's a bitch and worshipped you."

Allison kissed the nape of Adam's neck, not caring what Neil was saying at all, because she was close to Adam now and it made her feel loved, safe, and happy. Neil could be standing with a knife over her head and she wouldn't look up.

Adam felt the same. Allison calmed him down. She always did. Plus, he knew when Neil was bitching about something, he took it out on other problems that have nothing to do with his own. In other words, he didn't mean a thing he was saying. Adam knew his brother well.

"Bye, Neil." Adam sighed, shooing away the subject. Neil walked out the back door, slamming it shut behind him. Sarah turned to the couple.

"Seriously, Allison, what are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" she asked. Allison sat fully upright now, tracing Adam's lips, his eyes glowing. She lifted one shoulder.

"Uhh…Adam's my boyfriend?" she tried. Adam laughed.

"Good start." he teased. She bit his shoulder.

"You're gonna be talking to them, then." she decided. He groaned, leaning his head back on the couch in protest.

"I'd hate to be alone with your parents and kitchen knives." he replied. She snickered.

"Maybe I'll call Danny and he can attend the party also." the seventeen year old mocked. Sarah rolled her big brown eyes.

"You two are like children." she scowled. Adam smirked.

"We've been told."

The front door opened now and Mrs. Lambert staggered in, an armload of groceries weighing her down. Adam, Allison, and Sarah went over to help her, setting the items on the kitchen counter. She looked at Adam and Allison, frowning slightly.

"How'd the…Drake ordeal go?" she asked, concerned as Allison had been. Adam shrugged.

"Four down, twelve to go." he sighed. They all stared at him and he clarified, "You, dad, Neil, and Sarah know. The Idols and Allison's parents need to know." Nods were given and Allison found his hand in hers suddenly. She gave a small smile and squeezed it.

"We're almost there!" she joked. He chuckled.

"You know the Idol party is coming up," her sister told her. "You better want to tell Mom and Dad soon if you're telling your friends about the news also. They don't want to hear it from someone else."

"Ugh, Gokey," Adam muttered, remembering. "Never mind. Make that four down, sixty one to go. Gokey stands in for fifty people. He's going to kill us. Me." Allison rolled her eyes.

"I can kick his ass for you if you're scared and if he gives us hell. It's honestly none of his business, even though I know he thinks of me as a daughter and only wants what's best. Which in this case, is you so there should be no problem." She flashed Adam a confident smile and he kissed her head.

"Sure, Alli. We'll see." he sighed. Mrs. Lambert poked a finger at Allison.

"I'm going to the Idol album party too and I need a dress. Do you have one yet?" she inquired. Allison shook her head.

"Not yet. Sarah does though." she scowled and Sarah nodded smugly.

"Come with me shopping tomorrow. It'll be fun!" Mrs. Lambert told the redheaded teenager, possessing a bright face and Allison shrugged saying, "Sure. I'll go!"

When Neil came back from blowing off steam about who knows what, they all had a quick dinner, ordering in Chinese food, Mr. Lambert staying at work late. Adam, feeling exhausted from his scene earlier with Drake that day, sprawled on the couch, closing his eyes when he felt warmth press against his side. He laughed and wrapped his arms around Allison's waist, brining her to him where she laid beside his still body.

"I don't mind falling asleep here…" she muttered sleepily. A smile curved on his lips.

"Me either, baby, but my mom might not think it's such a hot idea." he replied, then placed his mouth over her ear and whispered, "She doesn't know we've been sharing a bed, member?"

"Mmm." Allison mumbled, nodding.

Adam ran a hand along her straight red hair, streaks of purple showing from when she dyed it this morning while he was at the airport. He closed his eyes again now, his chin at her shoulder where he then rubbed his lips against it. A faint smile floated on her calm features and she felt a warm hand rubbing her hip.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
_

_It's a love story  
_

_Baby, just say yes  
_

Neil sat, watching the two rockers who were unaware of the three pairs of eyes on them, even if no one would admit it.

_Damn, _he thought in wonder, _It's like they've been married for years! My brother. In love with a girl. Imagine that five years ago. _

And slowly, Neil sank to the carpet, tired also, not caring if his face was pressed flat against the hard material, breathing in dust. He dozed off quickly.

Now Sarah watched Neil fall asleep as well as Adam and her sister.

_If he breaks her heart, she'll probably die. Allison gets so attached to people…I don't know if Adam's healthy for her. And mom and dad will be so incredibly pissed I think. What kind of parents want their seventeen year old daughter dating a twenty seven year old gay--well, bi--guy anyways? Definitely not ours._

Sarah helped Mrs. Lambert clean the dishes, then said, "Well, I better be heading home. One Iraheta here is enough. Do you need me to carry her into her room?" Mrs. Lambert shrugged.

"I don't think it'll be on my conscience if I let them sleep there for just one night." she replied. "After all, love isn't a sin." She gave a wink. Sarah smiled, realizing she liked Mrs. Lambert and her way of thinking.

"Alrighty, well, goodbye and, thanks for bringing your son into this world. It's made Allison really happy." she giggled. Mrs. Lambert laughed and nodded.

"In that case, thank _your _mom for bringing Allison into this world. I've never thought I'd meet the girl to win over my son's heart. He's always been such a complicated child, you know? It's hard for a mother to see her pride and joy gay and confused with himself but, now that he's found someone, I don't think he'll be lost ever again." She beamed at the two on the couch. Sarah nodded.

"I'll tell her for sure. Bye now." she said, wiggling her fingers as she stepped out into the crisp night air.

"Maybe, just maybe, people can accept their love for what it is. After all, love isn't a sin, right?"Sarah thought aloud, then heaved a sigh.

_Romeo, save me  
_

_They try to tell me how I feel  
_

_This love is difficult, but it's real  
_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
_

_It's a love story  
_

_Baby, just say yes..._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Love that song :)**

**I can totally see Allison singing itt!**

**Next update on the weekendd...?**

**xoxoAbbiexoxo**


	13. Idol Insanity

**I know, I know, don't kill me, I haven't updated for a while. I kinda had writers block for some reason then my laptop went bizerk on me so I really couldn't write. Plus school work and stuff got in the way and blah blah excuses. Oh, and my parents grounded me because they complained I was spending too much time on the computer, thus taking my laptop away. So I had to steal it so I could post this chapter haha I'm so dead. Thanks for sticking with me though! I'm tryin! Love u guys!**

**xoxoAbbiexoxo**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Allison Iraheta stood in the middle of Sarah's bedroom, the familiar smell of her sister clinging to the walls. She smiled at herself in the mirror, twirling around childishly in her brand new dress. It was perfect. Black and thin-strapped, it faded out to a deep blue below the waist, sparkling, puffing out above her knees. It kind of reminded her of the night sky and it was beautiful. Her pale skin looked illuminated against its dark tones. Plus, she loved how the dress highlighted her purple extensions, without being too much.

"You're going to make Adam die in that." beamed Sarah, who was perched at the end of her bed.

They were in Sarah's apartment where Allison had just came back from shopping with Mrs. Lambert, telling her if she could please get dressed at her sister's place. Mrs. Lambert understood, knowing she probably would feel uncomfortable in the house without Adam around, who was off doing interviews on his album before the big Idol party. She had already done interviews the previous day on why her album was postponed for December.

"You think?" Allison questioned, smirking. Sarah shrugged.

"You'll have to see, won't you?"

At this, Allison pouted, saying, "Why don't you want to come? I really want you to…you know, for moral support and everything! I'm your sister, woman. I'm your _baby _sister! I need moral support." Sarah tried not to laugh at Allison being such a child.

"Allison, I _can't. _I promised coworker I'd show her some things tonight. You go have fun with your hot boyfriend without me." She gave a wink. Allison giggled.

"Okay I'm so telling him you called him hot." Allison danced around, laughing, as Sarah grumbled, "You wouldn't dare!" Suddenly, though, breaking up their fun, Allison's cell rang out with a text.

"From Adam." she clarified excitedly, reading.

_Hey, baby! Want me to pick you up? My mom called and said you're at Sarah's apartment. Can't live without me in the house, huh? _

She grinned, rolling her eyes at the screen, then texted a reply back.

_Actually, I needed a private place to screw Neil. Ahahaha…you know I luf you! Anyways, sure. You can pick me up. 115 Forbes Ave :)_

"What'd he say?" asked Sarah, who was half sleeping on the bed, eyes drooping, as a quick reply from Adam sounded out.

_I be coming!_

"He's picking me up." Allison replied happily, clapping her hands together in nerve. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"You might want to mature up, little kid. You're going out with a twenty seven year old!" she teased. Allison lifted her shoulders in exaggeration to her ears.

"Well, me and Adam are both immature so it's all good." she laughed.

She mused around through her sister's room for half an hour, touching up her make-up every now and then, busying herself until Adam came. And then, the long awaited doorbell sounded, and Allison squealed. She felt like such a dork, but she was anxious tonight…

The door opened and Adam grab her around the waist immediately, spinning her around in a circle, lifting her off her feet while she laughed. He set her down quickly then gripped her face in his hands, encasing his mouth in hers, their lips burning at the passionate gesture.

Sarah watched skeptically then said after a few minutes, "You know, one could die without breathing."

"Mmm is Sarah talking?" Allison mumbled in Adam's ear, tugging on the locks of his black hair. He pushed her up against the door, growling.

"Don't hear a thing." came his raspy whisper. She shivered as his hands traveled up her back and into her sweep of multicolored hair. Then they lowered, coming to rest at her hips, pulling the girl closer, soft kisses being pressed down her neck, his teeth tugging at her flushed skin once in a while.

Sarah rolled her eyes, trying again, screaming, "HEY."

They jolted apart, Allison's head smacking into the wall and Adam staring at her now, concerned. Allison groaned, "Ugh, Sarah!"

Sarah shrugged and replied, "Tried to say it nicely but you two obviously had more important things to do. God, it's only been a day. You both need self control, bad. Especially Adam." She winked and Adam blushed.

_Is it my fault her sister turns me on? _Adam thought, placing his hand on the small of Allison's back, rubbing gently.

"You can't say I don't try," Adam chuckled, kissing Allison's head. She shoved him playfully.

"Well, bye guys, I guess. Don't want to keep the fancy limo man waiting!" Sarah suggested, shooing them out the door.

"Wow, love you too, sis!" Allison muttered sarcastically, then laughed as Adam took her hand, spinning her in a circle outside the door and into the hallway. When Sarah shut her door, Adam didn't hesitate to pick Allison up bridal style and carry her to the elevator where he pushed the down button with his elbow.

"Hm. I think I have two legs." Allison joked, clutching onto his suit lovingly. His lips melted into a smile, kissing her fully on the mouth, letting himself linger there.

"What? I can't carry my Alligator to the limo?" He stuck out his bottom lip. She laughed, rolling her eyes as the elevator _dinged_ and they stepped in.

"Please don't get all cutey-nicknamey on me!" she giggled. He kissed her.

"I will."

Once the elevator doors opened, Adam set her down, weaving his fingers through hers as he happily tugged her out of the apartment.

Soon, they were in the limo, completely alone, besides the driver of course.

Adam had his arm around her, pulling her to him, rubbing his cheek against her hair. He had had a stressful day. So many interviews with the same repetitive questions, reporters, and cameras going off at any moment. It crazed him. And so many questions about him and Drake!

"Heard you and your boyfriend split. Can you tell us why?"

"So, Drake LaBry. You broke up a few days ago, am I correct?"

"You and your ex decided it was best to go your seperate ways not too long ago. Can you dish on the details?"

He just felt like screaming, "I'm in love with Allison, okay?!" But, if he did that, the world would go to hell. So he bit his tongue and bared it all, a fake smile plastered on his face, replying calmly, "Yes. We split. I'm taking off in my career and would like to focus on that for now. It was for the best."

_Cheer up, _Adam thought, shaking the earlier memories of today from his head. _You're going to a party! This is what you live for! And tonight's the night you tell all the Idols about you and Allison. Tonight's the night Danny Gokey will attempt to kill you…_

Allison rested a hand on his knee, smiling up at him nervously. He chuckled.

"Anxious, baby?" he whispered, mouth pressed against her ear. She blushed, swatting him away, lifting her chin towards the driver who was right there, and who had a perfect view of them from the rearview mirror. He laughed at her reaction, rolling his eyes, amused.

"He can't hear Alli. There's a soundproof glass window preventing him. Plus, it's tinted to our advantage. We can see him. He can't see us. " He gave a wink. She smiled mischievously now, an idea brightening in her head.

"YO DRIVER." she called. Adam laughed, but waited patiently for the driver to respond. He didn't. "BASTARD." she tried again.

"I hate that tie!" Adam added and Allison gave him a look, giggling.

"I hate that tie? Wow, Adam. Don't break his heart now…" she said sarcastically, her eyes shining. He smirked.

"Fine. I hate that tie, _bastard._" he said. "That suit your standards, Miss Iraheta?"

"Yup!" She smiled. "Hey limo guy! I LOVE ADAM LAMBERT!" They waited in silence for a reaction but didn't get one. Adam toppled over with laugher and kissed her head.

"I LOVE ALLISON IRAHETA!" he yelled. Again they waited, and again no reply. Allison pressed her warm mouth to his. Adam bit once on her bottom lip softly.

"I like that glass window…" she sighed into his neck.

"Mmm. Me too."

Once they got to the club the Idol album party was happening at, the driver got out and opened the door for Adam and Allison. They stepped out, not holding hands since the paparazzi and crazed fans, with body guards working for American Idol holding them back, were everywhere. Having a picture with the two of them holding hands on the cover of a magazine might not fit their idea of having a secret relationship.

A reporter for some entertainment news show was there, broadcasting live saying, "And now arriving to the American Idol album party are best friends, Adam and Allison, looking especially hot tonight. They will proceed to join the other seven Idols who have arrived and yet to greet the one on his way."

The insanity began.

"Adam, Adam, look over here!"

"Allison, flash a smile my way!"

"Adam, is it true about your boyfriend?"

"Allison, does it bother you your record company is postponing your album release date to December first?"

She decided to answer this one, saying, "Nope. Better to take my time. But I'll be supporting Adam and Kris, wishing them success, and also Danny who's album is also coming along."

Squeals were heard, flashes blinded them, microphones were shoved in their faces, and somehow they found their way into the club and away from the mess.

"ALLI!" A very ecstatic Megan Joy jumped into Allison's arms, half knocking her down.

"Meggy…" Allison gasped, trying to squirm out of Megan's arms so she could breathe. Megan laughed, flushed.

"Sorry! I missed you like crazy that's all!" she mused, beaming. Then her eyes caught Adam and she pulled him in a hug too.

"Mister Single now, huh?" she teased, chuckling. "It's not that bad, trust me." He gave a quick laugh, nodding.

"Well don't stand there like deer in headlights! Come on!" Megan tugged both of them deeper inside the club and brought them to the table where Anoop Desai, Matt Giraud, Lil Rounds, Danny Gokey, Scott MacIntyre, and Michael Sarver sat, their eyes lighting up.

Danny was the first to embrace Allison in a tight hug, to the annoyance of Adam. He didn't want his baby in the arms of Dopey.

But soon, he didn't have time to think of jealously because Lil was embracing him and asking how he was fairing out while Michael pounded him on the back.

"Allison!" Danny finally cried. "How are you doing it's felt like ages! Salsa pants, _now_!" She laughed and did the dance while he watched, humored.

"And I added a new part," she smirked. "DOPEY GOKEY. DOPEY GOKEY." she sang, busting out some quirky moves. He bursted out with laughter, hugging her again.

"I see _someone _hasn't changed!" he mused, and she beamed.

"Would I ever?" she grinned.

Anoop came now, giving her light hug, saying, "Alli-Kat, Alli-Kat where art thou Alli-Kat?" then laughing. Everyone seemed to be laughing!

Once she had greeted everyone there so far, they all sat down at the table. Adam tried to sit next to Allison, but Dopey and Lil beat him to it. She realized his attempt and gave him a sad smile, shrugging. He gave a wink then took a seat next to Anoop and Matt.

Conversation started all at once, it was too hard to keep up.

"How are ya lil' kids doing?" Matt joked to Lil.

"Girl, I love that dress! It took me like a billon years to pick mine out and I still don't think it's nice enough! I'm such a dork." Megan laughed to Allison.

"How's the team doin?" Michael questioned Anoop. "Haven't been able to watch them lately, been busy spendin time with the wife."

But when Matt said loudly, "Where's Kristopher Middle Name Here Allen?!" Everyone laughed but shrugged, not knowing.

"I'll call Krissy Kitty!" Allison offered, raising her cell in the air. Everyone nodded quickly and brought themselves back into conversing.

"So what happened with Drake?" Megan asked Adam in a whispered tone, leaning across the table. Everyone overheard despite the noise and listened in. Adam felt their attention.

"Uh, nothing really. He kind of was pissed but, I think it was for the best." Adam replied, shrugging it off. Waiters, compliments of the club, came to their table now and placed glasses of champagne in front of them. Adam took a sip, thankful.

Matt laughed evilly then chided, "_How _pissed? C'mon Lambert! We yo family! We have to know things that aren't our business!" Lil snorted.

"You're like my husband." she muttered.

"DADDY ROUNDS." Matt shouted and everyone laughed, then quieted down, waiting for a reply from Adam who chuckled at their intense interest.

"He just used…very descriptive language," Adam said and Matt snickered.

"Well said, Glitter Boy!"

The Idols dismissed the subject, seeing Adam wasn't really into it. Separate conversations started up again as Allison now came back to the table, beaming.

"Krissy will be here any minute!" she confirmed.

And so he was, arriving five minutes later, an arm wrapped snugly around his wife's waist, both of them smiling, looking like the happiest people dawned upon earth.

"Hey!" Kris laughed as he was tackled by practically everybody, Katy too. Everyone talked at once.

"I guess Kris thinks since he's the winner he can arrive late," teased Anoop.

"KRISSY." Allison shouted, squeezing the breath out of him until he laughed.

"I missed my sweetheart! Kradam for the win!" joked Adam. Allison stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wow, Katy! What a pretty dress!" complimented Megan.

"You look thin. Have ya'll been eating?" Lil questioned, her motherly tone setting in.

They all settled down again soon, reclaiming their seats where Kris and Katy took chairs near Michael and Scott.

While they pleasantly chatted, more and more people began to fill the club. Producers and friends of producers came, family of the Idols also walked in, but claimed a separate table, not wanting in intrude on their moment together, and some well-known past Idols even came! Adam swore he saw Carrie Underwood and Allison thought she spotted Jason Castro.

"Hey, Megan, wanna dance?" Anoop offered. Everyone tried to hide smiles as Megan beamed, accepting the offer with an exaggerated bow.

"I'd be honored, sir."

And they took off, leaving everyone silent, watching. After a few minutes, Katy asked Kris if he'd like to dance. He first declined, saying he couldn't dance, but then accepted because she put on her puppy dog face. The Idols laughed, watching a flustered Kris trying not to step on his wife's shoes.

"I'm goin up to the bar. Anyone want to come?" Michael inquired, grinning. Matt immediately stood up, pulling Danny with him.

"We do!" chimed Matt, despite Danny's arising protest. He didn't like drinking. "Let's go, old hag. You need a bit of _zig _in your life. C'mon!"

Danny groaned, but let Matt tug him off, following Michael where they got lost in the crowd. Scott soon got pulled away by a recording manager, leaving Lil, Allison, and Adam at the table.

Lil cleared her throat at the two then stood up slyly, saying, "I think I've ignored my husband long enough. Ya'll take care, I'm goin to dance!"

Adam smiled sheepishly at Allison across the table and she did the same. He shrugged.

"Wanna dance, Alli?" he asked, eyes twinkling. She pursed her lips

"I think it'd be safe…if we controlled ourselves. AKA, no repeats of what happened at my sister's apartment." she joked. He laughed, standing up as she did so, then pulling her gently to the dance floor where everyone seemed to be lost in their own world.

She placed her arms around his neck and he snugly wrapped his around her waist. She didn't even know what song it was, or how they were even dancing, she was busy staring at his eyes that were glazed with so much love, she'd be happy dying right here, right now

His fingers rubbed her gently on her hip and she found her head laying in the crook of his neck. He whispered, "I love you, you know. No matter what people think." She smiled. Was it possible for your heart to give out?

" I love you too, Adam." she murmured, her nose brushing his neck

Back at the table, Lil was resting with Matt, Megan, Anoop, Danny, and Michael. They _were _having a conversation, but now their eyes caught a pair of rockers, one gay, one under aged, who shouldn't be looking so into each other.

"Aww. Alli and Adam seem cute tonight." Megan chirped, smiling. That made Danny uneasy. He bit his lip hard.

"Ain't that something." agreed Lil, nodding.

"Alli's got is so bad for him," Matt sighed, shaking his head. Danny found himself laughing hysterically, his nerves acting up. Everyone stared at him.

"C'mon, she's seventeen. Alli doesn't have it 'bad for him'. You guys shouldn't look so into things. They're best friends." Danny said confidently.

"Well, he's in love with her too, of course," Anoop added now. "You can see it." Matt raised his eyebrows as Megan squealed, clapping her hands.

"I knew it! I knew Adam wasn't full on gay!" she exclaimed.

"Seriously? How can you tell he's in love with her?" Matt asked Anoop, sounding fascinated.

"Aww Matty Watty has to be taught about love!" Megan teased, taking a sip of champagne. Michael sighed.

"Youngster love." he said.

"Come _on _guys," Danny was saying now, talking fast and almost harshly. "They're _friends. _Adam is gay, I think we all know. And he and Alli wouldn't even think of getting together. In fact, I think they'd laugh if you told them your theory!" Lil scowled.

"Don't get all bust up now, Danny. Chill, it's all good fun. Enjoy yo self." Lil told him.

Danny was getting more riled up by the minute, though, watching Adam and Allison twirl around like lovers, which made him sick to his stomach. Allison was his daughter! He _had _to look after her, if no one would. Adam will _never _have her. Not while he was still living.

Soon, the song came to an end, and Adam gripped Allison's hand, walking with her back to the table as she whispered something to him that made him laugh. They both sat down. Together.

Allison took a moment to gaze up at the Idols who were eyeing them weirdly, except for Danny who looked very uncomfortable, a fake smile plastered on his face. Allison laughed.

"What?" she inquired. Lil spoke up for them.

"Nuttin. Ya'll dancing together was cute, that's all." she replied, shrugging. Allison blushed, realizing maybe their affection for another was too noticeable. Then she saw they were still holding hands, their intertwined fingers displayed on the table for all to see. She pulled hers away, looking off towards the distance. Adam chuckled at her reaction, placing a hand on her thigh to comfort her.

But it didn't. Instead, it sent a pleasurable shock through her body, and she wanted more. Blood pulsed through her veins awkwardly, her heart thudding at an incredibly fast rate. Allison's face grew hot. Why did he have to be such a gentleman? Why couldn't he just lay her on the table right now and make love to her for all to see? Why did he have to be…so…_good? _

His thumbs were now making small circles on where they rested on her leg. She tired to calm down, tried to regain focus on why she was at this party. _Adam and Kris's album are coming out tonight. _she told herself. _Try not to think of _your _wants and needs and focus on _theirs_ for once. _

The Idols chatted back and forth aimlessly, bounding around different subjects here and there, when Kris, Katy, and soon Scott rejoined them.

"Hey, Adam, I think we have to make our speeches, dude!" Kris told him, motioning to the podium now being set up in the middle of the dance floor.

Soon enough, without warning or even addressing himself, Simon Cowell strolled to where it was standing, adjusting the mike, saying, "Don't mind me. I'm just the asshole hired to test this thing. Oh, no wait, that's Ryan." Everyone burst out laughing. The Idols were surprised. They didn't even know Simon was coming!

And to suppress their shock further, a slender Kara, petite Paula, hearty Randy Jackson, and a sarcastic Ryan joined him, Ryan rolling his eyes, stealing the mike.

"And what a great opener, Cow!" he praised. "So funny, too."

"I do try, Ryan." Simon said, winking. Scott whispered, "Oooh, lovely couple." and the Idols all smirked.

"Oh, Simon. Let's not act three in front of all these people. Continue, Ryan." Paula urged playfully, slapping his arm. Ryan nodded.

"First of all, welcome officially to Adam Lambert and Kris Allen's album party. At midnight, their albums go on sale all across the nation, and we are so proud of their success and will continue to be proud much after." Simon took the mike.

"I remember when Kris Allen first came to the auditions in Arkansas. He was so unconfident, it was ridiculous. He was the modest, shy type. Low-key. But I guess that's what was so likeable about him. And now, the humble man from Arkansas made something of himself. First of all, he met me so, there's success right there, but honestly, he's made himself into the American Idol we knew he'd hold up to."

Applause.

"And good lord, Adam Lambert!" Kara added. "He was something when he walked in. His voice, it had me shivering. And he had that _look _when he sang. The half squinty eyes thing. Like a seductive look?"

Laughter.

"Maybe it was something he picked up in theatre, but damn, I think when the ladies witness that their fingers dialed faster then their minds could process!"

More laughter.

"But seriously. The shrills in his voice? Lord! Who _sings _like that? Adam Lambert, I keep telling myself. Adam Lambert does!"

Chuckles. Allison squeezed his hand under the table.

"They were just both so talented, man," Randy now said and everyone nodded. "I mean it's hard to find two people so entirely different, yet they got along so well and made success in different styles. Really great, dude."

"So now," Paula cut in, her small self making it's way to the mike. "Please welcome American Idol Kris Allen to the stage to make his speech." Everyone applauded politely.

Kris stood up, looking flushed, but tried to remain composed as he walked to the podium, receiving hugs from all judges before he rested before the mike. Matt, Anoop, and Michael did Indian whoops and Adam, Allison, and Megan cried, "Go Krissy!" Katy was heard shouting, "I love you, baby!" Everyone waited as Kris shifted uncomfortably, feeling all eyes on him.

"Uh, thanks so much, Paula, Randy, Simon, and Kara. Thanks for helping me throughout Idol. I learned a lot from your criticism and learned how to make myself better because of it." They beamed.

"And thanks to my friends and my family, whom, without them I'd probably be lost, wondering which shoe goes on the left and which goes on the right. You guys keep me down-to-earth and confident with myself. Plus, I always need a little fun, even if we all act like children and come up with silly nicknames for each other. Right, AlliKat?"

Everyone at the table laughed and snickered, pointing at Allison who called out, "You're dead, Kris!" Adam tugged on her hair playfully.

"Anyways," Kris chuckled. "Special thanks to my guy, Adam, who's a jerk, hope you all know." Everyone laughed again along with Adam who rolled his eyes. "Nah. He's been really great with me, giving all this advice that truly helped a lot. So thanks, dude, means a lot!" Applause and Adam nodded.

"Now a thanks to my beautiful wife, Katy, who stuck with me, all the way, from auditions in Arkansas, to Hollywood week, to top thirty six, to top ten, to top five, to top two, and to top one. She's given me so much support, I don't know what I'd do without her. I love you, sweety." Kris said, smiling at his wife. Katy blew a kiss and everyone clapped.

"And finally, thanks to my record company and producers. You guys are the best." Kris concluded, then took a seat.

"Kris Allen everyone!" Ryan said and everyone made a roar of applause. "Now, please welcome up Adam Lambert to the stage."

Adam stood, Allison squeezing his hand before he let go, and the table roaring with whoops and cat calls from Matt which Lil glared at.

"He ain't no stripper." she hissed. Matt had just laughed.

Adam was hugging the judges now, giving an extra squeeze to Paula because she had always been his favorite. He was so mad when he had found out she was leaving Idol.

"Thank you," Adam said clearly into the mike. He was more composed and put together than Kris in public. Adam carried with him a positive flow of confidence and it reflected everything he did.

"Let me start off by thanking all my Idol friends, because without you, this competition would have been really stressful. It's good I had you guys to laze around with after shows, sharing our complaints of Simon's diva fits." Everyone boomed with laughter and Simon said, "Hey!"

"But really, I've made some amazing friends, met some amazing people, and I never want to loose touch with you guys because really, you mean everything to me." his gaze landed on Allison's shining eyes for a moment and he smiled. "I love you all." Everyone clapped and the Idols did thumbs up, while Matt did another cat call, Lil glaring again.

"Thanks to my family who bared with me also, I know it's not easy having the wild and _different _son being on tabloids back and forth. I love you guys, too." Mrs. Lambert and Mr. Lambert sitting at a far table in the back, resembling the Lambert family since Neil didn't want to come, nodded at their boy, pride chiseled on their faces.

"And lastly thanks to my record company and producers. You guys let me have a lot of leash and do some insane stuff with my songs. I appreciated that." A roar of applause as Adam nodded once, and took his seat. Allison placed a hand on his knee and he smiled at her, placing his own on hers where it rested. He gave a wink.

"You guys rocked da speeches!" Matt praised. "Bloody good, ol' chaps!" Megan giggled at his British accent.

"Did anyone even know Simon was coming?" Allison asked. "He probably found a passage from hell to get here." Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah, he scares me." laughed Anoop. "But I'm glad to see Paula so happy! She was really ticked when the show didn't give her a raise and she quit." Matt grinned.

"Duuuuu!" he said in his special voice. Lil smacked the back of his head.

"Watch out for round two, boy," she muttered.

"Girl power, Lil," Scott laughed,

Adam pressed his mouth to Allison's ear when the Idols were preoccupied with watching Matt's "Hoedown Throw Down" dance when the DJ played Miley's song a few moments later.

He whispered, "When should we tell them?" She bit her lip, turning her head to look at him so his lips brushed her ear slightly. She tried not to moan at his hot breath cascading down her neck, making her shiver.

"Maybe we should take them somewhere where the paparazzi can't eavesdrop…" she whispered back, nodding her head over to the group of people and cameras clustered around the four, well, _three, _American Idol judges.

"Mm. Good point." he sighed. "Where should we go?"

"Uhh, we'll find somewhere. C'mon. Let's get this over with. Round them up." she said quietly and he laughed at her word choice.

They stood up, telling the Idols if they could please follow them because they had news.

_News? _Danny thought, his mind racing. _What 'news' could there be concerning the two of them? This better not be something bad, or Adam's getting it from me._

Megan walked with her friends, pondering her own thoughts in silence. _I really wonder what they want us to know so privately. Maybe something happened…?_

Lil was probably more nervous than the rest of them. _Oh good lordy, Allison better not be pregnant because things might get ugly._

Allison recalled just a few days ago when she and Adam had broken the news to her parents, how they had taken it…

"_Mom, Dad. Me and Adam are dating."_

"_What?!" boomed Mr. Iraheta, his eyes blazing, darting from Adam to Allison, back to Adam._

"_We're dating." Adam repeated, sounding strong. Mrs. Iraheta had sighed._

"_Allison. Are you sure?" she asked simply. Allison had nodded._

"_More sure than anything." she had confirmed._

_Mr. Iraheta couldn't believe his wife! She was accepting this! She was accepting the fact her youngest daughter was seeing a twenty seven year old gay! Mrs. Iraheta probably sensed her husband's tension._

"_Adam is a good boy," she had assured him. "He will treat our daughter well."_

"_They will have sex and she will get pregnant." Mr. Iraheta had stated through clenched teeth, making Allison blush and glare at the same time._

"_No, they won't," replied Mrs. Iraheta calmly. "because I trust my daughter."_

"_I do too, but I don't trust the boy!" he snapped. Adam looked at the man straight in the eye._

"_Mr. Iraheta. I love your daughter. I'd never do anything bad to her, ever. And that's a promise."_

_Mr. Iraheta looked at his daughter now, who eyes were so hopeful, so sweet. She was his little girl, growing up. And he had to accept it. He knew how much she liked this Adam boy. He knew, and for the sake of her happiness, he put away all his issues._

"_Okay," he sighed, nodding, defeated. "Okay."_

Allison prayed their Idol family would take it as easily.

Adam and Allison now pulled them all into an empty room out in the back of the club. Allison caught hold of everyone's expression. They were all puzzled, face scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it, AlliKat? Adam?" Kris urged, looking worried, Katy who had slyly snuck back with the Idols looking concerned too.

Adam turned to look at Allison who grabbed his hand, encouraging him to do it. To _say _it. To let hell loose, if only for a little while.

"Guys," Adam said confidently. "Me and Allison are dating."


	14. No Boundaries

**ahhhh! sorry for the cliff hanger. it was just too fun :)**

**xoxoAbbiexoxo**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

In the words of Mary Pope Osborne: Everything was still. Absolutely still.

That is, until a certain Megan Joy broke the tension.

"Alli. Girl talk. _Now._" The pretty blond, now looking distressed, tugged Lil Rounds, who had a confused look on her face, and a nervous Allison out of the room, who wanted anything but to be detached from Adam.

So now, with the girls gone, Adam felt more intimidated than ever.

Especially with Danny Gokey, who had turned the most ridiculous shade of white, Adam thought he _must _of died. Gokey was shaking his head in a stiff matter, as if dismissing all possibilities that what he had just heard wasn't true. He backed himself up until his body hit the wall, and there he sank.

Kris sighed, knowing as a best friend of both Adam and Allison, he was to speak first. But what could he say? He knew about how they had bonded during Idol, and practically flirted through the whole tour. He _didn't _know that they were in love, or have ever consider themselves more than brother and sister. He didn't know because they didn't tell him. And it hurt. But again, what could he _say_? Allison was his little sister! Adam was his best friend! His brother even! He didn't want to give to expected advice of, "He's gay and your under aged. No." or totally ignore the whole thing with, "Wow! That's great guys! I'm so happy for you!" because truly, that wasn't how he felt.

He cleared his throat now, shifting his weight from foot to foot, wording out what was to be spoken aloud, then said hoarsely, "Adam. Are you sure about this?" Katy nodded, encouraging her husband's question.

Adam almost laughed. There was the Kris Allen he loved! The Kris Allen that, despite the circumstances, the obstacles, the issues, he could just throw that away and care about others. Because he was a caring person. He honestly was.

"Yes, Kris," Adam said. "I am sure." Kris nodded, giving a small smile. If Adam was sure, then that made him feel better. Adam was the most sincere guy he knew at times like these, and he would never think to doubt him.

"Congratulation, Adam!" Katy exclaimed, her eyes shining, a knowing smile sauntering across her thin lips. "You two make a cute couple." She winked.

"Duu, congrats!" Matt told the rocker, grinning, shaking his hand exaggeratingly. "AlliKat stole your heart, eh? That spit fire!" Adam chuckled but when Michael approached him, he stepped back, the tall, bulky figure looking intimidating even if he wore a kind face.

"I'm happy for you guys. Love is a great thing, glad you've found it with each other." Michael told him, thumping the dark haired man on the back.

"I knew it, of course," Anoop said, behind Michael, pretending to sound arrogant, "Knew it all along with my highly defined brain. I'm so smart, I detect Rocker Love in a heart beat. Literally." Adam laughed and so did Scott who approached him next.

"Adam really, Allison had the _biggest _crush on you in the world! I'm blind and I could see it! She would always come up to me with, 'Wow Adam sounded great today!' or with 'Adam's hair is amazing' which the later came more often but that's not important!" Laughter again. "Anyways, good score. Allison is great. Hope you get a leash on her." Adam smirked.

"It's on my list," he joked. And just as he thought this was becoming _too _easy, Dopey Gokey spoke up.

"No," they heard him whisper. "Absolutely _not. _This CAN'T happen. I won't let you date Allison. NO."

Megan Joy and Lil Rounds stood against the door in the bathroom, tapping their feet at the seventeen year old girl before them, who at this moment, tucked a strand of long red hair behind in her in worry.

"What?" she questioned, biting her bottom lip.

"Allison," sighed Lil. "Dating Adam _ain't _such a great idea. It's not that we ain't happen for you both and it ain't that ya'll won't be a good couple or nothin, but, it's a bad idea! The press is _everywhere. _All over you both _all _the time! They _live _for this news. And ya'll can't give them a chance to ruin your careers!" Megan bit her lip also, mirroring Allison who now looked like a scared bunny rabbit.

"They'll be so adorable together, though, Lil. Rocker babies!" she said, a bit above a whisper, sounding excited despite the situation. Lil gave a small chuckle, but her smile faded quick.

"They would, Megs, but this is a huge risk I'm talkin," she replied steadily. "I know Adam and Allison have loved each other actually, for a long time now, but sometimes, love ain't enough to keep us all from harm. And plus, lordy! I think Danny's beatin Adam up right now!"

"We should go back," Allison muttered, her eyes shining with tears that have yet to fall. Megan saw this and wrapped her friend up in a hug

"Girly, we love you. We're just trying to protect you. We both know how long you've been crushing on Adam…It was too obvious to be ignored." Allison muffled a laugh on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Meg. Makes me feel loads better I was such an obvious love-struck teenager. Every girls dream." Megan held her tighter.

"Things will work out, Alli. Trust me." she told her and Lil stuck her head out of the bathroom to check on things in the back room where they had originally fled from.

"Um…I think we should go back…I hear Danny and it ain't pretty."

Allison's eyes widened, remembering. She worried for Adam. She knew that the boys were probably giving him a hard time. She wanted to be there for him. He didn't have to endure it by himself.

"Let's go," she muttered quickly, grabbing their hands, practically running from the bathroom.

"…date Allison. NO." they heard Danny's thick tone through the door.

_Well that doesn't sound promising_, Allison thought bitterly, walking into the room with Lil and Megan right behind her.

Her eyes drank in the scene. Danny's face, looking like a ripe tomato, was scrunched up, a thick finger pointed at Adam, who had his eyebrows raised and his expression hard, like he was a rock, and nothing could ever break him. Matt was looking blank, trying to figure out what had happened, perhaps. Anoop looked skeptic for some reason, and his brow was dug deep into his forehead. Scott and Michael on the other hand were far back into the room as if planning to avoid the whole thing. And Kris Allen, well, he was being Kris Allen, half standing in between Gokey and Adam, ready to break up anything if it started like a good friend, Katy a step behind, looking innocent.

Allison rushed to Adam's side as he held her. Then, he turned to Danny, saying, "Listen, Danny. I wasn't asking permission. I was _telling _you." Danny seemed likely to explode. Kris frowned deeply and Katy winced.

"Allison is _seventeen_!" roared Danny. "Adam, you're not good for her! You're an adult acting like a teenager, reckless and irresponsible! You've had sex probably loads of times with guys and made out with women. You go to bars and drink and hell is your party! Allison _isn't _going to be ruined like that. Not while I'm living on this earth." Allison scowled.

"Danny, honestly, I see your good intentions here, but I'm not thirteen years old. Hell, I can watch rated R movies! I can make decisions for myself I think." she told him harshly.

"Besides," added Kris. "Adam would never take Allison to a bar and get drunk around her." Katy nodded, though she probably was just supporting her husband, not the idea.

Adam lowered his eyes. _Can I not drink anymore because of Allison? _he wondered, frowning. He had always drank. Drinking and partying was a part of him he could never throw away. But he didn't want to loose Allison because of it, yet ruin their relationship because everything got too much to deal with. He bit his lip. He'd do anything for Allison, though. He knew it well.

"Allison," Danny now told her quietly, his look softening, "I know you're not thirteen anymore. I also know you're still young and full of your life ahead of you. You shouldn't have to commit to someone at such an age! Especially one that would influence you and corrupt your mind--"

"Okay really?!" Anoop almost yelled. "Stop putting down Adam. He'll take care of Alli! You don't even see them together, you're too busy trashing him! Give the guy a chance, Danny!"

"Yeah!" Matt agreed, though sounded unsure, still feeling blank and confused about the whole ordeal. Too many emotions didn't work with him.

"Anoop's right," Adam told the older man in front of him. "You have always trashed me. You don't even _know _me. And you especially don't know me around Alli. I love her and I'll take care of her, Danny. I promise I will." Adam felt like he was confronting her dad all over again.

Danny's lips pressed together until they turned white. _How can I let this happen? Things are not supposed to be this way. If everything would just say in its place, there'd be no problem. And since when is Adam bi?! He can't just suddenly become bi over night, seriously. Who's he trying to fool?_

"No." Danny snarled now, tearing his gaze from Adam's face which fell a little. He looked away form Allison too, her puppy dogs always having him give in to everything. But not this time. Not anymore. He, Danny, was putting his foot down. "Adam likes men. Alli is a minor. It's not happening."

Adam, overcoming disappointment, was now angry. He hated Danny! He's always hated him! But now, the hate was fresh, and it would be dangerous if he didn't get out of there right away. Taking a hold of Allison's hand, he walked out of the room. But before he cleared the doorway, Adam looked over his shoulder and told Kris, "Tell everyone Alli wasn't feeling well and I took her home." Kris nodded and would do as he was told. He always did.

Outside the club, Adam tugged Allison along down the street, walking fast. Too fast. Allison bit her lip, scared of how Adam was reacting. He had always been unpredictable. The cold night air washed over them, releasing the two of previous heat and tension. They walked themselves into a park off Fourth Street and against a small building that was the bathrooms.

Adam pressed Allison up against the brick wall. Her breath hitched in her throat as his hands slid up her hips, over her arms, and onto the base of her neck where his lips connected with her skin there, rough and hungry. She shivered, feeling his teeth grazing her bare shoulder. Adam growled softly in her ear, then pressed his warm mouth fully on top of hers, not hesitating to slide his tongue across her bottom lip. She moaned, a low sound in her throat, and it encouraged him to go further.

"Take _this _Gokey," Adam muttered, reconnecting the kiss after his impulsive statement.

He pressed Allison against him even more as his lips tore off hers to rub down her jaw, then back up again where their lips parted, embracing each other. Her fingers tugged harshly on his black locks as his right hand dropped, scratching gently, almost right on top of the spot where he knew he could never dare go until her next birthday. She whimpered, imagining that the thin dress fabric wasn't in between them, breaking their kiss now because the simple pleasure was too immense. He smirked, reaching down further, hitting her right on and she squeezed her eyes shut, his single index finger pressing in…

"Adam," she moaned. "Please. I'd…rather not get like _this_ while you're…upset, and we need to talk." He growled, mouth pressed against her ear, then backed away, letting her go as he shook his head.

"Alli, I hate how people are treating us like we're fucking children. You're seventeen and I'm twenty seven! We're allowed to fucking date if we want! I don't need your '_father's' _permission! _You _don't need your 'father's' permission! We can be together like we want, no limits, hell, no _BOUNDARIES_, no rules tying us back because of society, because of the media, because of what our 'friends', who so call want us to be happy, want. We're our own damn people, Allison! We can do what we want!" he told her, his eyes soft and hurt, but his words hissing. She sighed, running her fingers through her long red hair, pushing it back away form her face.

"I know, Adam," she said quietly, her voice hoarse. "I know. When you say it, it sounds great, sure. But if we do go out in public as _together, _things will take its course and some people might not be as open minded as we would hope. We really _can't _do whatever we want, Adam. Because it would ruin our careers, our trust with friends and family, and our _life _if I get pregnant." Adam glared.

"Our life will be ruined if we have a child?" he asked hardly. "What? Do you think I would _leave _you, Alli?" She frowned, about to say something, but then he cried out, "God, why does everyone think I'm so _bad_?" Allison shook her head, coming to wrap her arms around him, to comfort him, because when Adam blows up, you know he has to be hurting bad inside. The way he was acting now, you could tell he's been bottling it up.

"Adam, I don't think you're bad," she whispered, pressing her face in his chest. He sighed, putting his arms around her tightly, kissing her head.

"Well, everyone else does. Adam the bad boy! Adam the rebel! Oh, the demon gay boy! Isn't _he _wild?" Adam murmured darkly. "A few pictures of me making out with guys on the internet and I can't be trusted with a girlfriend, much less with a good reputation. I have the title as Hell to live up to or something! I _don't _just want to be remembered as the crazy gay guy on Idol who screamed through his songs, crushed on Kris Allen, painted his nails black, and loved glitter. I don't want to be seen as wild, inappropriate, and irresponsible. It's just artistry. That's where all my 'weirdness' comes from. Artistry and my sexuality that's none of anyone's business, really." Allison frowned. Adam had never told her all these things were bothering him.

"Adam, if all these things were bothering you, why didn't you tell me?" she asked, sounding worried and confused. He sighed.

"I don't want you seeing how weak and messed up I am." he muttered, ashamed perhaps. Allison rolled her eyes.

"Adam, honestly. You are _not _messed up!" she told him sharply. "If _you _were messed up, hell, what am I?! You were the most creative, down-to-earth, sweet, likeable contestant Idol probably has ever witnessed! And _who_ thinks you're irresponsible and inappropriate?! And people will _just _remember you as the 'crazy gay guy' who 'screamed through his songs' and 'crushed on Kris Allen', which by the way, was a joke remember? And lastly, who 'painted his nails black and loved glitter'. Is that _all _you think people see when they hear your name? Trust me, Adam if that was the case, my dad would of killed you by now. People remember you as so much more. You changed sound and showed that no matter _who you are,_ where you started, you could become great. You came above all the haters and ended up on top, Adam. You underestimate yourself way too much, baby, and I love you." His lips melted into a smile and a laugh escaped, breaking through the tense air.

"Thank you, Alli. I love you too, Spit Fire." he said warmly. He ruffled her hair and she giggled.

After a peaceful stroll around the park, they left for the Lambert home, knowing it was their last night together, for now. Maybe later on Allison could sneak into Adam's apartment if they felt like sleeping in each other's arms. If only for a little while.

The next morning, the girl woke, weary and red-eyed from a restless sleep and tossing and turning in her sheets so much. Her face was pale and deep purple bruises mulled above her cheeks.

"Shit." she cursed, her foot getting stubbed on her dresser. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

She continued on to her closet, choosing something nice to wear for the day's occasion. She wasn't feeling nervous or guilty. Not yet, at least.

Ever since she had gotten that call from Megan Joy, her life was fucked. Or maybe it was fucked for life. Who knew, who cared? She didn't.

"Whew that night felt like it'd never end!" Megan had said, only last night.

"What are you talking about?" she had inquired irritably, her thin, bony fingers rubbing her head. She was about to take some pot before bedtime and was feeling annoyed Megan was keeping her from her one full hour of no worries.

"Adam and Allison just told us they were dating!"

The girl froze in mid-swallow. She force the spit down from choking her. Her head felt heavy, the room was tilting…Somehow she found her voice and she squeezed out, "W-What the fuck do you mean?!"

Megan, always so optimistic and innocent, had no clue that the girl had feelings for Adam, so she continued on.

"They're dating! Danny totally screwed on Adam, but who would expect less? He loves Alli. But Adam got mad at the end and left with Allison home I think. Then, since we all figured Danny was acting so jerky, we left him to figure himself out alone, and we returned to the party, having to make excuses for the missing couple. But omg I think they're so freakin cute together! I know how much Alligator loved Adam and I'm pretty sure he was gaga for her, too. By the way, I forgot to mention Lady Gaga was there…"

But Megan was just trailing off, not knowing the girl on the other line was numb with shock, disbelief, hurt, anger, and suicidal thoughts all at once. Not knowing the girl's heart was broken, and when hearts break like that, there's no telling how they piece themselves back together. Sometimes the right way, sometimes, the heart mends back crooked, and that could never be fixed, even by the most experience heart surgeon in the world.

So now, the girl was here, sitting in her living room, dressed to her best, awaiting a visitor. A special visitor whom she had called after hanging up with Megan the previous night. A special visitor who was most interested with her promise of 'the most juicy news entertainment has ever had the will to encounter'. A special visitor who was going to help her get revenge, once and for all.

And this, of course, is the proof that some hearts do mend back the wrong way.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**dun dun dun.**

**hey guys, thanks SO much for the great comments soo far!!! i read each one probably a million times haha**

**love u all!!!! thanks for sticking wit me and my slow updates!! shame, abigail. shame.**

**xoxoAbbiexoxo**


End file.
